<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сквозь тусклое стекло by ttimsshel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058264">Сквозь тусклое стекло</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel'>ttimsshel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Darksider Anakin, Darksider Obi Wan, M/M, Pining, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Оби-Ван стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но это был… не совсем Оби-Ван. Он носил почти такую же одежду, испачканную в тёмной, влажной грязи. Волосы были длиннее. На лице не оказалось никакой бороды. Оби-Ван нахмурился, слегка склонив голову, и начал было:<br/>- Энакин, ты…<br/>Как вдруг всё помещение стало заваливаться набок, не дав ему закончить".<br/>AU, в которой Энакин оказывается в другой реальности и ищет путь обратно домой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger">glimmerglanger</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1317412">WinterrrPanda</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«В другой жизни Оби-Ван бы был археологом», — решил Энакин, пока они оба шли по древним полуразрушенным руинам. Эти катакомбы обнаружились во время бомбёжки сепаратистами планеты Гуллувия. Энакин с Оби-Ваном укрыли в них часть населения на время атак.<br/>
Сепаратистов удалось отбросить (по крайней мере временно). Местные вернулись на поверхность. Формально, Энакин и Оби-Ван должны были уже находиться на бортах «Переговорщика» и «Миротворца», движущихся на пути к новым сражениям.<br/>
На деле же Энакин перелезал через полуразвалившуюся каменную стену, продвигаясь вглубь руин, и вслушивался в слова Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Эти символы смотрятся очень интересно. Я точно видел нечто подобное прежде, но не помню, где именно.<br/>
— Невероятно, — ответил Энакин и развернулся, чтобы рассмотреть просторное помещение, в котором они оказались.<br/>
В зале стояла темнота, и единственным источником света служили факелы, которые они принесли с собой. Потолок был настолько высоким, что Энакин едва мог его разглядеть. Каждый шаг отзывался эхом по всему помещению, клубы пыли вздымались в воздух, окутывая ноги.<br/>
— Пойду сделаю несколько голоизображений, — сказал Оби-Ван и встал у одной из стен, легко ведя по ней пальцами.<br/>
Последний раз Энакин видел его таким полтора года назад — безмятежным и просто радостным от вида строений каких-то давно мёртвых людей. Он проглотил вертевшиеся на языке жалобы. Они ведь сейчас могли бы спать, но… Энакин так ничего и не сказал, лишь направился к противоположной стене, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь интересное.<br/>
Да Силы ради, если Оби-Ван хотел сделать пару голоизображений какого-то старого камня, то он это заслужил. Энакин скучал по его улыбке, по его расслабленной позе, по времени, что они проводили вдвоём, когда не нужно было рисковать жизнями. Даже если для него самого это было особой формой пытки.<br/>
Энакин знал, что ему не следует так сильно хотеть видеть Оби-Вана счастливым. Всё, чему его учили, говорило: из твоего желания хранить в памяти подобные моменты единения и спокойствия и любоваться тем, как блестят глаза Оби-Вана, когда он рассматривает древние камни, не выйдет ничего хорошего. Но для Энакина это оставалось последним оплотом радости во всей Галактике.<br/>
Асока ушла от них. Она, наверное, и не стала бы ждать на поверхности, жалуясь на то, что её не взяли с собой, либо вздыхая от облегчения, что ушли без неё. Война не щадила никого. Энакин поругался с Падме, когда они разговаривали в последний раз…<br/>
Он отмёл непрошеные мысли. Проблем и без того хватало. В конце концов, Энакин решил, что его можно простить за то, как сильно он хотел слушать рассказывающего о древних культурах и мёртвых языках Оби-Вана, пока тот размахивал руками, рисуя ими какие-то узоры в воздухе и откидывая со лба пряди волос.<br/>
— Здесь есть другое помещение, — крикнул Энакин Оби-Вану, обернувшись через плечо. Перешагнув сквозь арочный дверным проём, он поднял факел, чтобы осветить весь зал; за годы войны Энакин понял, что практически всё вокруг могло убить его, каким бы маловероятным это ни казалось. — Я собираюсь проверить, что там.<br/>
— Дай мне знать, если найдёшь что-нибудь, — сказал Оби-Ван, чувствуя себя таким довольным, что Энакин мог ощутить, как чувство это заполняет всё пространство вокруг них.<br/>
Вдруг им повезёт настолько, что они смогут обнаружить здесь каких-нибудь червей, которых Оби-Ван потом сможет изучить. Энакин усмехнулся и себе, и Оби-Вану, вновь освещая факелом весь зал. Что-то в глубине помещения блеснуло, и это явно не было обычным камнем. Энакин приподнял бровь и направился к источнику сияния.<br/>
— Ты знаешь, — сказал Оби-Ван, и его голос отразился от стен странным эхом, становясь почти незнакомым, — я только что вспомнил, где видел эти символы. Кажется, нечто подобное есть на стенах прямо под Храмом.<br/>
— На Корусанте? — отозвался Энакин, дойдя наконец до блестящего объекта.<br/>
Тот оказался куском сияющего чёрного камня, расположенного прямо в стене шириной примерно с Энакина и на полметра выше его. На всей поверхности были вырезаны разные символы, а сверху выступало несколько пьедесталов. Энакин рассеянно смахнул пыль с одного из них, и тот завибрировал под его ладонью.<br/>
— Ой.<br/>
— Что «ой»? — резко спросил Оби-Ван.<br/>
— Вроде ничего страшного, — ответил Энакин, услышав, как Оби-Ван приглушённо выругался. Его слова эхом разнеслись по помещению.<br/>
Энакин убрал руку от пьедестала и почувствовал, как под ногами начала трястись земля. Он опустил взгляд, но ничего не увидел. И его бы, конечно, это взволновало, но в следующий момент Энакин опять поднял голову к камню. Его поверхность теперь выглядела совершенно иначе.<br/>
Обычная плита из блестящего чёрного камня каким-то образом превратилась в зеркало. Энакин удивлённо моргнул, тревога комом засела в горле, потому что в зеркале этом он видел не себя.<br/>
У человека в отражении были те же волосы, что у него, он носил такую же (или почти такую же) одежду, а висок пересекал такой же шрам. Но его губы были недовольно поджаты, а взгляд… Чужой взгляд был золотистым и пронизывающим. Он — двойник — пробежался взглядом по Энакину и скривил лицо в недоумении.<br/>
— Да, конечно, «ничего страшного», — раздался сухой и холодный голос Оби-Вана за его спиной. Земля всё ещё тряслась. Вначале на плечи Энакина легла пыль, потом на них начали падать крупные куски камня. — Мы должны убираться отсюда. Энакин?<br/>
— Сейчас, — отстранённо ответил Энакин.<br/>
Другой он, тот, что в зеркале, так и не раскрыл рта. Значит, не отражение. Что-то другое. И Оби-Ван был не единственным в их команде, кто имел неуёмное любопытство.<br/>
Энакин сделал ещё один шаг к поверхности камня. Его двойник замешкался на мгновение, а потом повторил движение. Энакин опять ступил вперёд, пока не встал почти вплотную к камню, а его двойник, каким бы диким это ни казалось, теперь находился в том же положении по ту сторону.<br/>
Энакин осмотрел его с ног до головы. На таком близком расстоянии он мог видеть, как предметы — крупные камни — падали с потолка. Он нахмурился, склонил голову набок и наконец встретился с золотистым взглядом двойника.<br/>
— Эй, — позвал он тихо. Энакин не понимал, что происходит, но ощущал, как помещение вокруг них затряслось с невиданной силой. Его двойник двинулся на другой стороне и поднял руку в перчатке, прижав её к поверхности.<br/>
И если бы Энакин не повторил за двойником, он бы до конца жизни размышлял, что произошло бы, сделай он это. Он отзеркалил движение после секундной заминки, думая, что только почувствует под ладонью холод чёрного камня, только взглянет в глаза двойнику, а затем сразу покинет руины, уже на поверхности извинившись перед Оби-Ваном за то, что как-то умудрился разрушить это древнее место…<br/>
Но ничего из этого не случилось.<br/>
Энакин с силой вдавил ладонь в камень, ощущая слабый холод даже сквозь перчатку. Холод пробежался дальше по руке, резко и отрезвляюще, и Энакин, вскрикнув, хотел было дёрнуть ладонь назад, но она словно примёрзла к поверхности.<br/>
Когда холод сдавил грудную клетку, он поднял другую руку, не отрывая взгляда от глаз двойника, таких похожих на его собственные и совершенно других в то же время, а потом…<br/>
Вначале он почувствовал лишь боль, и она не отпускала его долгое, долгое мгновение. Когда боль ослабла, Энакин понял, что холод отступил, и всем телом прислонился к стене. Сердце билось быстро и отрывисто. Энакин тяжело выдохнул и оттолкнулся от поверхности.<br/>
На ней уже не было никакого отражения. Теперь это вновь был обычный чёрный камень. Энакин сжал пальцы в кулак и разжал их, и стоящий неподалёку Оби-Ван подал голос:<br/>
— Дорогой мой, чем ты занят? Нам нужно идти сейчас же.<br/>
Энакин обернулся, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, понимая, что тряска под ногами всё усиливается. Повсюду вокруг падали крупные глыбы камней. Он открыл было рот, чтобы всё объяснить, но слова застряли в горле.<br/>
Оби-Ван стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но это был… не совсем Оби-Ван. Он носил почти такую же одежду, испачканную в тёмной влажной грязи. Волосы были длиннее. На лице не оказалось никакой бороды. Оби-Ван нахмурился, слегка склонив голову, и начал было:<br/>
— Энакин, ты…<br/>
Как вдруг всё помещение стало заваливаться набок, не дав ему закончить. Оби-Ван тихо выругался, схватил Энакина за предплечье, развернулся и потащил за собой к выходу. Времени спрашивать, какого чёрта только что произошло, у Энакина не было. Его больше волновала перспектива оказаться придавленным камнями насмерть.<br/>
У Энакина не оставалось выбора, кроме как последовать сквозь кажущиеся знакомыми руины за этим странным Не-Оби-Ваном. Чем выше они поднимались, тем сильнее в груди Энакина зарождался страх и ужас.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван переступил через первое на их пути тело без какого-либо замешательства. Это была женщина, прижимающая к себе ребёнка. Они оба лежали мёртвые на камне словно выброшенный мусор.<br/>
Энакин знал, как выглядят раны, нанесённые световым мечом, и сглотнул вставшую в горле жёлчь, пытаясь понять, что произошло, когда они с Не-Оби-Ваном ступили в другое помещение, где лежало ещё больше тел, когда вошли в один из залов, где до этого прятались местные.<br/>
Они все были мертвы, абсолютно все: от мала до велика. В зале стояли запахи крови, страха и гниения. Энакин замер на месте, холодный ужас сжался удавкой вокруг горла, пока он всматривался в лица, которые видел каких-то несколько часов назад. Тогда они все были живыми, живыми и благодарными Республике за спасение. Они были…<br/>
— Энакин, — позвал его Не-Оби-Ван незнакомой интонацией и потянул за руку, — у нас нет времени любоваться твоей работой.<br/>
И Энакин подумал, что сходит с ума прямо там, на месте. В животе сжался тугой узел отвращения, перетёкший в грудь. Он был настолько ошарашен, что позволил Не-Оби-Вану вновь повести его за собой и вытащить на поверхность через рушащиеся туннели к чистому, свежему воздуху.<br/>
«Это всё мне снится», — думал Энакин ошеломлённо. Камень упал с потолка на голову и вырубил его. Оби-Ван — настоящий Оби-Ван — сейчас тащит его тело через эти туннели, без сомнения, не переставая на это жаловаться.<br/>
Это всё ему снилось, потому что в его мире поверхность этой планеты не была окутана удушающим дымом. В его мире не было валяющихся на земле мёртвых тел. В его мире они смогли спасти этих людей, они…<br/>
— Что с тобой такое, дорогой? — спросил Не-Оби-Ван, когда Энакин тяжело вздохнул. Он стоял близко, слишком близко, касался щеки Энакина, и на его лице залегло настолько мягкое, обеспокоенное выражение, Сила… Сила, его глаза были золотыми, сияющими и пронзительными. Он покачал головой. — Ты не ранен?<br/>
— Твои глаза, — выдавил Энакин.<br/>
Глаза Оби-Вана всегда были синими как ясное небо, а не этого отвратительного цвета. Оби-Ван никогда не трогал ладонью его лицо так собственнически. Оби-Ван никогда не звал его <em>дорогим</em>.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван медленно моргнул и улыбнулся ему, становясь ещё ближе. Улыбка его была привычной, такой же ослепляющей. Другая рука Не-Оби-Вана легла на шею Энакина. Он проговорил голосом низким и довольным:<br/>
— Что с моими глазами? — Энакин замер на месте, не понимая, что происходит. Оби-Ван слегка приподнялся на носочках, спросил: — Они лишили тебя дара речи? — и окончательно сократил расстояние между их лицами.<br/>
И Энакин, возможно, мечтал о том, чтобы Оби-Ван поцеловал его. Он, возможно, представлял, каково это — чувствовать вкус и изгиб губ Оби-Вана на своих губах. Он, возможно, думал о том, чтобы поднять лицо Оби-Вана за подбородок и целовать его, пока в лёгких не останется воздуха.<br/>
Всё казалось незнакомым и неправильным, но на мгновение голова Энакина закружилась от желания, прежде чем к нему вернулись удивление и замешательство. На мгновение он ответил на поцелуй, возбуждение захлестнуло его кровь, потому что Оби-Ван таял от его прикосновений и издавал тихие голодные звуки, и, может быть, это был сон, который начался ужасно и пугающе, но такое для Энакина не было в новинку.<br/>
И большинство его пугающих снов не имело столь приятного исхода. Возможно, Энакину следует поддаться редкой возможности получить то, чего он хочет, хоть и во сне. Но…<br/>
Но у него не было времени обдумывать ситуацию, особенно когда мимо них начали пролетать бластерные заряды.<br/>
— Чёрт, — прорычал он и автоматически развернулся, отталкивая Оби-Вана от себя на шаг, вытаскивая световой меч и включая его.<br/>
Наверное, стоило ожидать, что лезвие окажется кроваво-красного цвета, но Энакин всё равно не был готов к этому. Один вид клинка вогнал его в недовольное, испуганное ошеломление, которое он безжалостно подавил в себе и начал отражать бластерные заряды в сторону нападающих.<br/>
— Чёрт возьми, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван и звучало это… опять же странно. — Я был уверен, что в этой области не осталось никаких повстанцев, — он обнажил свой собственный клинок, ужасающий и красный, и вздохнул. — Ну что ж, вперёд. Давай поскорее разберёмся с этим.<br/>
— Но… — начал Энакин, потому что до сих пор не понимал, что происходит, и не хотел разбираться с этими проклятыми повстанцами. Не с помощью этого красного меча.<br/>
Ещё его гложило неприятное предчувствие, что чем дальше они окажутся от этих странных руин, тем хуже пойдут его дела.<br/>
— Никаких но, — прервал его Не-Оби-Ван, очаровательно и нетерпеливо поджав губы. — Я позволил тебе повеселиться чуть раньше… — Энакин вспомнил о валяющихся в пещере телах и почувствовал, как его замутило. — А теперь пришло время покончить с этим. Быстрее. И без этих своих выкрутасов, дорогой.<br/>
Энакин не хотел никого убивать. Он даже не знал, кем были те, кто напали на них, но, судя по всему, недавно он перебил всех людей, прятавшихся в пещере и… Энакин ощутил желание проснуться, которое не покинуло его и тогда, когда он направился за Не-Оби-Ваном.<br/>
Он отразил в пустоту очередной бластерный заряд, по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, стоило Энакину услышать крики людей с холмов. Он мог отразить выстрелы прямо в них — половина из них была детьми — и эта идея повергла его в ужас.<br/>
Энакин задался вопросом, а не убил ли он (хотя, конечно, это был не совсем он) семьи этих детей в пещере, и Не-Оби-Ван оттолкнул его в сторону, отражая выстрел, направленный прямо в его голову.<br/>
— Энакин! Отступай, я с ними справлюсь. Ты сейчас явно не в состоянии сражаться.<br/>
Энакин подумал, что ему, наверное, следует оспорить это. Он никогда прежде не оставлял Оби-Вана наедине со стольким количеством противников. Но это был не его Оби-Ван. Здесь всё было неправильным, и Энакин не хотел… не хотел убивать детей, не…<br/>
— Иди! — отрезал Не-Оби-Ван, и Энакин, развернувшись, направился обратно ко входу в пещеру. Сердце тяжело билось в груди. Он должен спуститься. Должен вновь зайти в то помещение со стеной из чёрного камня, вновь прикоснуться к ней и вернуться домой. Должен…<br/>
Вход был завален камнями. Все тела похоронены в этой пещере, как и тот камень, что мог вызволить его из этого кошмара. Энакин смотрел на заваленный проход, тяжело дыша и дрожа. Звуки выстрелов за его спиной затихали.<br/>
Всё произошло слишком быстро.<br/>
Он был в ужасе и под впечатлением одновременно. Чувство тошноты пробралось из желудка к горлу, да так и засело там, даже когда Не-Оби-Ван вновь появился в поле его зрения с прицепленным к поясу световым мечом. Выглядел он сам не свой, волосы были покрыты пылью, одежда обгорела во многих местах. На мгновение Энакину показалось, будто его глаза зажглись голубым, всё вернулось на свои места, но…<br/>
— Ты сильно ранен? — подойдя к нему почти вплотную, спросил Не-Оби-Ван. — Надо показать тебя медику. Не спорь, дорогой. И мы всё равно уже опаздываем в лагерь.<br/>
Он развернулся и продолжил свой путь. Остановился, когда понял, что Энакин не двинулся с места. Энакин сглотнул ком в горле, бросил взгляд к разрушенному туннелю и направился вперёд за этой извращённой версией Оби-Вана, отчаянно желая понять, какого дьявола здесь происходит.<br/>
***<br/>
Оби-Ван выругался себе под нос, когда пещера начала крупно дрожать. Энакин всё ещё находился в другом помещении. Оби-Ван направился к нему, его раздражение из-за того, что это место разрушалось, было лишь слегка приглушено тем фактом, что именно он затащил сюда Энакина, желая заняться исследованиями и, возможно, провести с ним пару спокойных мгновений без сражений, без дышащих в шею сепаратистов.<br/>
Он прислонился к двери в другой зал и сказал:<br/>
— Энакин, я серьёзно. Нам нужно идти.<br/>
Энакин стоял на месте, окружённый пьедесталами, и трогал кусок стены. Он повернул голову, оглядываясь вокруг, и будто только осознал, что они находились прямо в эпицентре землетрясения. Его взгляд остановился на Оби-Ване, пробежался по его телу, на лбу залегла хмурая складка, прежде чем он спросил:<br/>
— Оби-Ван?<br/>
— Ты в порядке? Ударился головой? — спросил Оби-Ван, пройдя вглубь помещения. С его-то везением было бы не удивительно, поймай он затылком какой-нибудь камень. Оби-Ван просто хотел провести пару мгновений спокойствия, но, видимо, такие вещи им не полагались.<br/>
Энакин вновь хмуро посмотрел на стену, но лишь на мгновение, и ответил:<br/>
— Нет, я в порядке. Я просто…<br/>
Пол задвигался под ними, а потом и вовсе начал крениться влево. Оби-Ван опять выругался, пытаясь устоять на ногах, и в следующее мгновение Энакин оказался рядом, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой в другой зал. Оби-Вану не оставалось ничего, кроме как бежать за ним, иначе бы он рисковал остаться без руки.<br/>
Всё строение грозилось обрушиться им на головы в любой момент, огромные валуны падали вокруг, пока они бежали по туннелям. Энакин не выпускал его ладонь из своей, практически таща за собой, что, пожалуй, было к лучшему. Оби-Ван не был до конца уверен.<br/>
Он ни в чём не был уверен, потому что как только Энакин схватил его за руку, от этого прикосновения по телу прошла дрожь, на коже появились стайки мурашек, а в голове поселилась странная мысль. Энакин казался каким-то неправильным. Ужасающе, пугающе неправильным.<br/>
Оби-Ван встречался с людьми, павшими на Тёмную сторону Силы, и мог распознать её; именно она сейчас исходила от Энакина. Мгновения назад ничего подобного не было. Но думать об этом, пока они бежали по туннелям к поверхности, то и дело останавливаясь из-за кружащих рядом волн пыли и грязи, у него не было времени.<br/>
Оби-Ван повернул голову, слегка закашлявшись. Энакин — хотя этот человек не являлся Энакином, Оби-Ван был в этом уверен — всё ещё крепко держал его руку в своей. Он оглядывался вокруг, хмурясь, его красные глаза светились решимостью. Оби-Ван попытался вырваться из чужой хватки, чтобы просто проверить, что будет, но Энакин в ответ лишь сильнее сжал его ладонь.<br/>
— Где я? — резко спросил человек с лицом Энакина. Он, наконец, обернулся, посмотрел на Оби-Вана и нахмурился ещё сильнее. Что-то, похожее на гнев, исказило черты его лица. — Что ты сделал с Оби-Ваном?<br/>
— Я и есть Оби-Ван, — ответил он, игнорируя боль из-за сомкнувшихся вокруг его руки пальцев. — Я хочу задать вопрос получше…<br/>
Ему так и не предоставили возможность сделать это, потому что Энакин… его тень вытащила световой меч, обнажая клинок одним плавным движением, и только годы постоянной практики позволили Оби-Вану выиграть время, чтобы с силой ударить держащую его руку и ослабить чужую хватку.<br/>
Оби-Ван отступил, сжимая в ладони собственный меч, и продолжил говорить:<br/>
— Послушай, я понятия не имею, что происходит, но я не хочу навредить тебе.<br/>
Он просто хотел, чтобы Энакин расслабился, он знал, что уход Асоки всё ещё мучил его, думал, что, может, они даже поговорят об этом по душам. Оби-Ван просто хотел дать Энакину возможность открыться…<br/>
— Не волнуйся, — ответил Тень с ухмылкой на губах, направившись к нему, — не навредишь.<br/>
В следующее мгновение для Оби-Вана не осталось ничего вокруг, кроме их сражения. Тень двигался во многом как Энакин, но и здесь имелись различия. Каким-то образом стиль его сражения был ещё более агрессивным. В каждом ударе, в каждом движении сквозила лишь жестокость — ни толики утончённости. Это выбило Оби-Вана из равновесия: Энакин никогда не менял боевой стиль.<br/>
Единственным, что спасало Оби-Вана, было то, что Тень выглядел таким же выбитым из равновесия. Он двигался так, словно привык сражаться с кем-то, похожим на Оби-Вана, с кем-то, кто двигался почти как Оби-Ван, и у него появилось плохое предчувствие по поводу того, что происходит. Но толком зацепиться за мысль у Оби-Вана не получалось, пока он парировал удары, то сокращая расстояние между ними, то отходя дальше, уступая и ожидая, когда Тень выдохнется.<br/>
Долго поддерживать заданный им темп Тень не мог. Он тратил слишком много энергии, об этом Оби-Ван его — не его — уже предупреждал когда-то, и…<br/>
Направленную в себя молнию Оби-Ван никак не ожидал. Он автоматически поймал её клинком меча и вскинул свободную руку вверх, заставив Тень отступить на шаг.<br/>
— Ох, — сказал Оби-Ван, когда молния исчезла, и в руке перестало покалывать. — Хватит уже.<br/>
— Я тоже так думаю, — зарычал Тень и бросился на него, желание причинить боль читалось в каждом его движении, и следующие мгновения не были ничем иным, как выпадами, отчаянным парированием и обменом ударами, из-за которых у Оби-Вана сбилось дыхание и подкосились ноги.<br/>
Тень хмуро глядел на него, стирая кровь с губ.<br/>
Оби-Ван направил меч на Тень, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и давя в себе желание прижать руку к груди. Он сказал:<br/>
— Мы закончили. Понятно тебе?<br/>
Тень свёл брови к переносице, но было что-то помимо ненависти его лице, что-то… интересное. На нём проявилось любопытство, когда Тень облизал окровавленную нижнюю губу.<br/>
— Понятно, — сказал он. — Но знай: если ты хоть как-то навредил Оби-Вану, я тебя убью. — Он склонил голову набок. — Медленно.<br/>
Оби-Ван вздрогнул.<br/>
— Мне кажется, — ответил он, — нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Можем начать с того, что случилось там внизу, в пещере.<br/>
***<br/>
Энакин следовал за Не-Оби-Ваном по дороге, которая в прошлый раз не казалась такой пугающей. Он старался не смотреть в сторону холмов, откуда до этого шёл обстрел, не желая видеть мёртвые тела, оставленные на них. Он не хотел верить, что Оби-Ван, даже эта его версия, был способен на такое, это было…<br/>
Возмутительно.<br/>
Энакин откинул мысль, пытаясь вместо этого понять, как исправить то, что происходило. С его губ едва не сорвался облегчённый выдох, когда они свернули за угол и оказались в месте, где раньше стояли руины разбомбленного города.<br/>
В этом мире, каким бы он ни оказался — Энакин всегда терпеть не мог голоистории про параллельные вселенные, но других идей для объяснения того, что происходило, у него не находилось — город не был разрушен. Его ограждали ворота. А охраняли эти ворота знакомые фигуры в белой броне.<br/>
Они, очевидно, проводили какую-то проверку каждого, кто пытался пройти через ворота. Вдоль дороги тянулась линия людей. Энакин узнал некоторых из них; он спас их жизни в другом мире.<br/>
Они выглядели… иначе. Голодными. Уставшими. Носили обрывки ветхой, дырявой одежды. У большинства из них не было обуви. Ни один из них даже не взглянул на Энакина, пока Не-Оби-Ван вёл его сквозь очередь. Их, казалось, волновало лишь то, что находилось впереди. Кто-то пробурчал что-то себе под нос, когда они проходили, Энакин уловил лишь общую суть, но прежде чем ему, потрясённому изобилием нецензурной лексики, удалось обернуться и посмотреть на говорящего, Не-Оби-Ван ускорил шаг.<br/>
Энакину пришлось сделать то же самое, игнорируя неприятное покалывание между лопаток, означающее, что кто-то прожигал его взглядом. Как только они подошли к воротам, один из клонов потянул за собой парня из очереди. Тот был высоким, стройным, с длинными ногами и руками, кожа плотно обтягивала кости. Женщина постарше рванула за ним, вытянув руки, и закричала:<br/>
— Стойте, стойте, прошу, мы просто забыли документы, и всего-то. Если бы вы только дали нам пройти сегодня, мы бы принесли их завтра…<br/>
Энакин вздрогнул, когда клон прижал парня к земле и потянулся за своим бластером. В ужасе он отвёл взгляд, зная, что не сможет просто наблюдать за этим. Энакин напрягся и потянулся к висящему на поясе световому мечу.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван сделал шаг вперёд, прежде чем Энакин успел схватиться за рукоять, сказал голосом почти что скучающим:<br/>
— Вы можете объяснить, почему на меня и мастера Скайуокера напали с холмов?<br/>
Клон, который уже положил ладонь на бластер, обернулся, и парень с трудом поднялся на ноги. Клон попытался было схватить его, но Не-Оби-Ван вновь заговорил, продолжая хмуриться и идти вперёд:<br/>
— Вашим людям приказали зачистить ту территорию, пока мы были в пещерах. У тебя есть объяснение, солдат?<br/>
Клон выпрямился, не обращая внимания на парня с женщиной, которые теперь перелезали через никем не охраняемые ворота. Энакин провожал их взглядом, мысленно желая этим людям удачи. У него было предчувствие, что она им понадобится.<br/>
— Я не знаю, сэр, — сказал солдат, когда Энакин вновь повернулся к клонам. — Мы проверяли холмы. Повстанцы, должно быть, прятались в подземных убежищах. Мы отправимся и отыщем…<br/>
— Мы уже решили эту проблему, — недовольно отрезал Не-Оби-Ван. — Я стараюсь быть терпеливым, но вы заставляете меня делать за вас вашу работу. Вы поступили непродуманно. Это ясно?<br/>
Клон резво кивнул, отступив на шаг, когда Не-Оби-Ван прошёл мимо.<br/>
— Да, сэр, — сказал он и отсалютовал им, когда они ступили за ворота.<br/>
Энакин подавил в себе желание развернуться и броситься обратно к холмам. Может, там ещё остался кто-нибудь из этих повстанцев. Но он всё ещё не представлял, что происходит. Что-то подсказывало ему, что поискать ответов стоит у Не-Оби-Вана.<br/>
Город тонул в отчаянии и безысходности. Двери в любое здание были закрыты. Многие окна оказались заколочены. Вдоль дороги стояло несколько торговых лавок, каждая потрёпаннее другой. Люди, управляющие и присматривающие за этими лавками, избегали его взгляда.<br/>
Энакин следовал за Не-Оби-Ваном по продуваемым улицам, сердце не переставало тяжело биться в груди, даже когда они достигли эллинга, которого не существовало в другом мире. Не-Оби-Ван провёл его через несколько знакомых звездолётов к низкому гладкому кораблю. Кажется, эта девочка была быстрой. И с характером: вся состояла из острых линий и красных полос.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван открыл дверь и приподнял подбородок, жестом приказывая Энакину зайти внутрь. Энакин замешкался и сказал:<br/>
— Я думал, что мы идём к медику.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван пожал плечами.<br/>
— Ты уже выглядишь лучше, — сказал он, — и я знаю, как ты ненавидишь медиков. Тебе стоит немного отдохнуть.<br/>
Энакин помедлил какое-то мгновение. У него было плохое предчувствие насчёт… насчёт всего, но других вариантов не оставалось, так что он ступил на борт корабля.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван последовал его примеру, дверь закрылась за его спиной. Взгляд Энакина уже успел привыкнуть к царящему здесь полумраку, когда Не-Оби-Ван позвал его:<br/>
— Дорогой?<br/>
Энакин обернулся и замер, поняв, что к его подбородку крепко приставлено дуло бластера. Он уставился в золотые глаза напротив, в пугающе знакомое выражение лица. Такое выражение было у Оби-Вана, когда он о чём-то беспокоился. Сердце забилось где-то в лёгких.<br/>
— Что ты делаешь?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван склонил голову набок, взгляд скользнул по лицу Энакина. Проигнорировав вопрос, он сказал:<br/>
— Хорошая копия. Но не настолько хорошая, — бластер в его руке вибрировал, накапливая заряд. — Кто ты? И что сделал с Энакином?<br/>
— Я… я и есть Энакин, — ответил он, обдумывая своё положение и посматривая то на меч на своём поясе, то на меч на поясе Оби-Вана.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван поджал губы. Без бороды он выглядел странно.<br/>
— Нет, ты не он, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван. — У тебя даже глаза не того цвета. И натренирован ты паршиво, согласись. Они даже не научили тебя целоваться?<br/>
Энакин слегка нахмурился, не обращая внимания на прижатый к подбородку бластер. Сказал отвлечённо:<br/>
— Я прекрасно целуюсь.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван опустил взгляд на его губы, хмыкнул и ответил:<br/>
— Это спорно. Энакин Скайуокер если и целовал меня, то делал это по-настоящему. Однако, мы сейчас говорим не о твоих жалких попытках работать под прикрытием.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван двинулся, что-то изменилось в его осанке. Волосы на затылке Энакина встали дыбом.<br/>
— А теперь ты скажешь мне, что сделал с ним, и я обещаю, что твоя смерть будет быстрой и безболезненной. Если хочешь, чтобы я начал выбивать из тебя информацию… Что ж. Вряд ли кто-то из нас получит от этого удовольствие. Но тебе от этого однозначно будет гораздо больнее, чем мне.<br/>
Говорил он всё время голосом дружелюбным и спокойным. Держал его под контролем. Энакин слышал такой голос от Оби-Вана множество раз, во время переговоров или сражений. Этот человек звучал совсем как Оби-Ван, хоть и угрожал Энакину… чем? Пытками, чтобы выведать нужную информацию? Энакин спросил в ужасе:<br/>
— Что с тобой не так?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван вздохнул.<br/>
— Хорошо, сделаем это по-плохому. И не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.<br/>
Он сделал маленький шаг назад, всё ещё прижимая бластер к подбородку Энакина, и будь Энакин проклят, если позволит этой сломанной версии Оби-Вана пытать его.<br/>
Может, это был сон, может, нет. И если был, то стоит Энакину умереть, он проснётся. Освободится от этого кошмара. Он выпрямил спину и сказал:<br/>
— Здесь всё какое-то неправильное. Ты — неправильный.<br/>
— Правильный, неправильный, — проговорил Не-Оби-Ван. — Меня твоё мнение не волнует. А теперь, если ты…<br/>
Энакин дёрнул бластер за рукоять, думая, что сейчас Не-Оби-Ван нажмёт на спусковой крючок и проделает дыру в его плече, но…<br/>
Но Не-Оби-Ван замешкался. Энакин наблюдал за ним: секундная задержка, словно он не мог заставить себя нажать на спусковой крючок. В следующее мгновение Энакин положил руку на бластер, направив дуло в потолок. Не-Оби-Ван выругался, оттолкнув его Силой, но этого Энакин, по крайней мере, ожидал.<br/>
Он знал, как Оби-Ван сражается. И его копия, двойник, этот… кто-бы-он-ни-был сражался как Оби-Ван, все движения — плавные и направленные на оборону. Они скрестили мечи, и на секунду это показалось похожим на привычный спарринг, пока Энакин не понял, что смотрит на Не-Оби-Вана сквозь два скрещенных красных меча.<br/>
Это поразило его настолько, что Не-Оби-Ван заставил его отступить и сделал подсечку, но Энакин не собирался падать в одиночку. Он вытянул руку вперёд, Сила отозвалась на зов и позволила схватить Не-Оби-Вана. Они оба тяжело упали на пол, Энакин дёрнул рукой, и невидимая хватка теперь сомкнулась вокруг чужого горла.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван моргнул, взгляд был ясным и пронзительным, на одной стороне лица расцветал синяк. Они не нежничали ни друг с другом, ни с кораблём. Что-то за спиной Энакина сломалось и опасно шипело. Но ничего вроде не грозило взорваться, да и в любом случае вряд ли Энакин мог сейчас это проверить.<br/>
Он усилил хватку вокруг горла Не-Оби-Вана, который растянулся на полу, и Не-Оби-Ван выдохнул:<br/>
— Что ты такое? Ни один клон не может так сражаться.<br/>
— Я Энакин Скайуокер, — процедил Энакин, стараясь игнорировать тяжесть в горле и боль в грудной клетке, потому что во сне боль не чувствуется, а Не-Оби-Ван нанёс ему удары во многих местах. — И ты… ты знаешь это. Иначе бы ты сказал что-нибудь про меня солдатам. Так что… так что, может, перестанем пытаться убить друг друга, и ты поможешь мне разузнать, какого чёрта здесь происходит?<br/>
***<br/>
Оби-Ван слушал, как Тень объясняет, что случилось в пещере, и думал: верить ему или нет? Сама мысль о том, что Энакин коснулся камня и увидел в отражении другую версию себя на той стороне, казалась ему дикой. Мысль о том, однако, что Энакин коснулся незнакомого артефакта, понятия не имея, что с ним от этого случится, звучала очень по-энакиновски.<br/>
Оби-Ван зарылся пальцами в волосы и взглянул на заваленный камнями проход в пещеру. Чувство ужаса внутри него усилилось. Оби-Ван сказал тихо:<br/>
— Ты не тот Энакин, что принадлежит этому миру.<br/>
— И что это значит? — спросил Тень, облокотившись одной рукой о стену и глядя на него кроваво-красными глазами.<br/>
Оби-Ван крепко сцепил зубы, стараясь не обращать внимания на ударившую по вискам головную боль.<br/>
— Это значит, — сказал он, — что ты… что тебя сюда затянуло. Из твоего мира. А мой Энакин был затянут в твой из своего.<br/>
Тень усмехнулся.<br/>
— Это невозможно.<br/>
— Казалось бы да, — ответил Оби-Ван и обвёл руками пространство вокруг себя, — и всё же. Разве я не прав?<br/>
Тень нахмурился, скользнул взглядом по Оби-Вану, и сказал:<br/>
— Нет, не прав. Ведь повстанцы овладели технологиями клонирования. Они доставили нам много неприятностей, пытаясь подослать к нам своих спящих агентов.<br/>
Оби-Ван подавил в себе дрожь. Каждое упоминание Тени о его настоящем родном мире по-новому будило внутри Оби-Вана страх и ужас.<br/>
— Ты сам сказал, что я не выгляжу как…<br/>
Тень лениво махнул рукой.<br/>
— Расслабься, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что ты не клон. Ты, может, и выглядишь немного по-другому, но я до сих пор чувствую, что ты — мой. Этого они клонировать не могут.<br/>
Оби-Ван уставился на него, вновь застигнутый врасплох.<br/>
— Я… — начал он и замолчал, услышав какой-то странный звук. Оби-Ван обернулся, всмотрелся в горизонт и поднёс к лицу запястье с комлинком. — Коммандер, — сказал он негромко. — Вы обнаружили сепаратистскую деятельность в этой области?<br/>
— Нет, сэр, — спустя мгновение ответил Коди. — Всё тихо, это…<br/>
Оби-Ван потерял нить разговора, когда Тень внезапно бросился к нему. Оби-Ван попытался уйти в сторону, но Тень оказался совсем близко и оттолкнул его.<br/>
Бластерный заряд прорезал воздух там, где стоял Оби-Ван какие-то секунды назад. Тень на месте не стоял, он вытащил световой меч и отразил выстрел, пока Коди допытывался у них, что произошло. Оби-Ван кратко прояснил ситуацию и обнажил собственный меч, смотря, как волна дроидов марширует по холму.<br/>
Тень не стал задавать вопросов. Не предлагал никаких объяснений. Возможно, там, в его мире, он тоже сражался с дроидами. Тень лишь двинулся вперёд (его движения были плавными и опасными), и Оби-Ван последовал за ним. Сердце стучало где-то в горле.<br/>
Тень спас его жизнь без промедлений и, кажется, ни капли не жалея об этом. После этого легко было позволить ему вести, когда они прорывались через полчище дроидов. Он двигался как Энакин — почти как Энакин — и вместе два воина привычно стали одним целым.<br/>
Оби-Ван прикрывал спину Тени так же преданно, как всегда прикрывал спину Энакина, и ощутил, что Тень делает то же самое, меняя свои атаки и стойки, когда дроиды целились в Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван отрубил последнему дроиду голову, смотря, как тот, качнувшись, врезался в ближайшее дерево, и выдохнул.<br/>
Стоящий недалеко Тень подал голос:<br/>
— Ты сражаешься как он.<br/>
Оби-Ван медленно обернулся, опасаясь, что резкое движение может рассматриваться как угроза. Тень стоял так близко, что Оби-Ван чувствовал тепло его тела. Тень склонил голову набок, опять внимательно пробежавшись взглядом по всему телу Оби-Вана. Радуясь тому, что Тень вроде как не собирается снова вступать с ним бой, Оби-Ван ответил:<br/>
— И ты сражаешься как мой Энакин.<br/>
Тень сузил глаза, но потом перевёл взгляд на дроидов и кивнул.<br/>
— У нас нет такого. Там, откуда я родом. Что это?<br/>
Оби-Ван ощутил короткий прилив тоски. Как бы ему хотелось жить в мире, где нет армий дроидов. Мысль эта исчезла из его головы, как только он снова взглянул на Тень. Оби-Ван без промедлений выбрал бы ту вселенную, где есть сепаратисты, если в ней Энакин не пал на Тёмную сторону.<br/>
— Дроиды. Армия сепаратистов. Это… Мы живём во время войны. Вместе с ними.<br/>
— Война… — Тень посмотрел на него, нахмурившись. — Здесь идёт война?<br/>
— Уже почти четыре года, — устало ответил Оби-Ван. Ему бы следовало взять себя в руки и быть настороже, но Тень казался таким похожим на Энакина. И, судя по всему, больше не собирался убивать Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Хм, — ответил Тень и без задней мысли положил руку на подбородок Оби-Вана. — Ты ранен.<br/>
Оби-Ван чувствовал боль вдоль линии роста волос. Вероятно, выглядело ранение хуже, чем было на самом деле. Привычное дело с ранами в голову.<br/>
— Пройдёт, — ответил он. — Я больше обеспокоен тем, что…<br/>
— Генерал Кеноби! — раздался голос Коди одновременно откуда-то сверху и из комлинка Оби-Вана. Коммандер осмотрел поле вокруг них, усеянное дроидами, и сказал после небольшого промедления: — Насколько я понял, ситуация под контролем.<br/>
— Я…<br/>
— Он ранен, — перебил его Тень, схватил Оби-Вана за руку и, нахмурившись, сделал шаг вперёд. — Где у вас тут медик?<br/>
— Трилл, — Коди кивком позвал одного из клонов. Коммандер общался с Тенью, будто он был Энакином, и это сбивало с толку. Оби-Ван видел, что Коди ни о чём даже не подозревает.<br/>
В животе сжался тугой узел от осознания того, что они не видят, насколько этот Энакин неправильный. Его Энакина… невозможно было спутать с его тенью, жестокой и красноглазой. Это всё нужно было немедленно прекращать.<br/>
У Оби-Вана даже представить не получалось, как много проблем мог принести человек, похожий на Энакина, если дать ему полномочия в рядах Республиканской Армии. Как только к ним подошёл Трилл, уже стянувший со спины аптечку, Оби-Ван сказал:<br/>
— У нас тут такая ситуация… Это… не наш Энакин.<br/>
Коди перевёл взгляд с него на Тень и обратно и осторожно проговорил:<br/>
— В этот раз Вам сильно досталось по голове, да, сэр?<br/>
Стоящий позади Тень усмехнулся, и Оби-Ван подавил в себе желание потереть переносицу, но только потому, что Трилл уже начал обрабатывать ранение на его виске.<br/>
— Хорошо, — сказал он, тяжело вздохнув. — Мне нужно вам кое-что рассказать.<br/>
***<br/>
Когда Энакин закончил объяснять ситуацию, Не-Оби-Ван прислонился спиной к стене и нахмурился. Их окутывал мерцающий внутри звездолёта свет. Они сломали что-то во время стычки, и Энакин надеялся, что поломка на корабле не была серьёзной. Такая красавица этого не заслуживала.<br/>
— Хорошо, — сказал наконец Не-Оби-Ван. — Хорошо, я понял. Нам надо отыскать то помещение, в котором ты… потрогал камень, если оно не разрушилось окончательно. Может, землетрясение не уничтожило там всё подчистую.<br/>
Он обернулся, направившись в кабину, и, помедлив, Энакин последовал за ним.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван опустился в кресло второго пилота и, явно замешкавшись, скосил взгляд в сторону Энакина.<br/>
— Ты же умеешь управлять кораблём?<br/>
Энакин в ответ нахмурился.<br/>
— Я прекрасно умею управлять кораблём, — сказал он и устроился в кресле пилота. Кнопки на панели управления показались ему лишь смутно знакомыми. На похожем корабле Энакин никогда до этого не летал, но что тут может быть сложного?<br/>
Как выяснилось, ничего сложного и не было. Корабль под его управлением вылетел из эллинга и направился к разрушенным пещерам. Не-Оби-Ван что-то делал в своей консоли и объяснял клонам, куда именно они направляются.<br/>
Было непривычно видеть, как отчаяние исказило черты лица Не-Оби-Вана, когда они закончили сканирование заваленных руин. Энакин обращал слишком много внимания на его эмоции, но…<br/>
Но эта странная, извращённая версия Оби-Вана продолжала притягивать к себе взгляд. Энакин изменил их позицию в воздухе и снова посмотрел на Не-Оби-Вана. Заметил, как на его лице появилось привычное выражение сосредоточенности и уверенности, и как знакомо он поджал губы.<br/>
Энакин не мог прекратить думать об их поцелуе. О том, насколько родным казался ему этот Не-Оби-Ван. О том, как он сказал: «Энакин Скайуокер если и целовал меня, то делал это по-настоящему». Энакин резко отвёл взгляд, почувствовав, что ему вмиг стало жарко. Он попал в какое-то странное место, где всё было неправильным, кроме того…<br/>
Кроме того, что его версия, живущая здесь, целовала Оби-Вана и делала это по-настоящему.<br/>
Энакин не смог подавить в себе вспышку зависти. Он вздрогнул, поймав себя на мысли, как бы он по-настоящему хотел поцеловать Оби-Вана. Не-Оби-Ван откинулся на спинку кресла от пульта управления и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем сказать:<br/>
— Внутренние помещения полностью завалены камнями. Потребуются недели, возможно, месяцы, чтобы добраться до них.<br/>
Энакин нахмурился.<br/>
— Собираешься проводить раскопки?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван перевёл на него взгляд.<br/>
— Предлагаешь оставить моего Энакина в твоём мире? Ни за что.<br/>
И Энакин замер на месте, осознав, что раз Не-Энакин попал в его мир, то он сейчас находился с Оби-Ваном <em>Энакина</em>.<br/>
Он сжал зубы, не сумев прекратить думать об этом. Энакин не хотел, чтобы какая-то другая его версия ошивалась вокруг Оби-Вана и по-настоящему целовала его… его бывшего учителя. Его красноглазая версия. Его версия, которая могла натворить там дел и…<br/>
— Мы не можем ждать так долго, — выдавил Энакин.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван приподнял бровь, расслабленно сидя в своём кресле и широко расставив ноги. Его поза показалась до абсурда привлекательной.<br/>
— Не думаю, что у нас есть выбор, — ответил он, приподняв уголки губ. — Хотя я, конечно, с удовольствием выслушаю твои предложения.<br/>
Энакин вновь осмотрел его с головы до ног, заметил, как сузились глаза Не-Оби-Вана, когда он это увидел, и резко отвернулся, стараясь скрыть стремительно покрасневшие щёки.<br/>
— Я… — ему нужно было сосредоточиться на чём-то, чтобы не думать о мягкой ткани одежды, укутывающей бёдра Не-Оби-Вана. — Прежде чем я оказался здесь, мой Оби-Ван сказал, что узнал символы в тех пещерах.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван выпрямился. Его глаза сияли в кабине, и внутри Энакина от этого поселилось странное, неприятное чувство. Склонив голову набок, Не-Оби-Ван спросил:<br/>
— Он сказал, где именно?<br/>
Энакин попытался вспомнить, отбросив все отвлекающие, вгоняющие в краску мысли. Тогда он слушал Оби-Вана вполуха; археологией всегда интересовал Оби-Ван, а не он сам, однако…<br/>
— Под Храмом, — сказал Энакин, радуясь тому, что всё-таки вспомнил. — Он сказал, что видел подобные символы на стенах под Храмом на Корусанте. Храм существует в вашем мире?<br/>
— О, существует, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван и улыбнулся. Улыбка исчезла с его губ, когда он перевёл взгляд за плечо Энакина на сломанную схему, свисающую со стены. — Но на нижние уровни есть доступ только у императора и его свиты. Они проводят там свои ритуалы, — нахмурился он. Взгляд стал отстранённым. — Ты знаешь… я слышал истории о могущественных форсьюзерах, которые могли перемещаться между мирами, но тайна того, как они это делали, давно потеряна.<br/>
Как бы дико ни звучали слова Не-Оби-Вана, Энакин почувствовал облегчение. Новость о том, что кто-то до него, возможно, уже попадал в такую ситуацию, оказалась единственной хорошей новостью, услышанной с того момента, как он попал в этот мир.<br/>
— Понятно. Ну так что, Корусант?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван вздохнул и кивнул. Выглядел он… не слишком-то довольным этой идеей.<br/>
— Корусант. Может, ты ещё и корабли умеешь чинить?<br/>
Энакин пробежался взглядом по окружению.<br/>
— На самом деле я прекрасно умею чинить корабли.<br/>
— Ну что ж, — Не-Оби-Ван осторожно поднялся со своего кресла. — Приступим, — он провёл ладонью по руке Энакина и приобнял его за плечи. — В конце концов, нам нужно на Корусант. Убедись, что корабль выдержит перелёт по глубокому космосу.<br/>
Его ладонь коснулась шеи Энакина, большой палец обвёл линию челюсти. Это продлилось всего какие-то секунды, прежде чем Не-Оби-Ван убрал руку и отстранился.<br/>
Энакин, замерев, стоял на одном месте ещё мгновение после того, как Не-Оби-Ван ушёл из кабины, его сердце забилось чаще, в низу живота поселилось острое желание, которого там не должно было быть.<br/>
По крайней мере это не сильно отличалось от его обычного взаимодействия с Оби-Ваном. Он почти привык смотреть на Оби-Вана и чувствовать желание, бегущее по венам, и отчаянно хотеть того, чего не должен был.<br/>
***<br/>
Оби-Ван был не до конца уверен, что Коди и остальные клоны так легко бы ему поверили, не подтверди Тень его рассказ, сверкнув при этом своими красными глазами.<br/>
— Я не хочу здесь оставаться, — пояснил он, пожимая плечами и отвечая на недоверчивый взгляд Оби-Вана, когда они шли по направлению к кораблю. — Зачем мне лгать?<br/>
И тогда Оби-Ван подумал, что Энакин никогда не любил лгать. Вероятно, некоторые вещи оставались прежними даже в другой реальности.<br/>
Тень, казалось, заинтересовался лагерем, который они разбили недалеко от поля битвы. В моменты, когда они возвращались в лагерь, Оби-Ван чувствовал, будто возвращается домой после долгого времени, проведённого в сражениях. Конечно, каждый военный лагерь по-своему отличался от другого. Но по большей части они все были одинаковыми. В каждом из них витали запахи крови и пота, дыма от бластеров, топлива. Боли. Отчаяния.<br/>
Клоны перемещались от одной палатки к другой; многие из них не носили здесь шлемов. В лагере также находились выжившие после битвы местные: некоторые из них ранены, другим просто некуда было идти. Многие отправились на юг или север, к своим друзьям или родственникам.<br/>
У некоторых не осталось ни друзей, ни родственников. Некоторые из выживших были детьми, маленькими и с пустыми взглядами, и только клоны и Оби-Ван остались присматривать за ними.<br/>
— Что здесь случилось? — спросил Тень, когда они зашли в палатку и Оби-Ван повёл его прямо к командному центру, даже не задумавшись об этом.<br/>
Тень показался ему слегка заинтересованным происходящим вокруг. Отвращения он явно не испытывал.<br/>
Оби-Ван покачал головой.<br/>
— На этой планете расположены залежи минералов, которые сепаратисты используют для производства топлива.<br/>
— Райдоний, — сказал Тень, кивнув, и Оби-Ван перевёл на него взгляд. Тень в ответ пожал плечами. — В моём мире на этой планете повсюду расположены шахты для его добычи. Империя построила их там ещё до моего рождения.<br/>
Оби-Ван уставился на него, мгновенно остановившись.<br/>
— Но… — глубоко внутри него поселился ледяной ужас. — Но процесс добычи минералов в этих местах способствует выбросу в воздух токсинов, которые отравляют атмосферу. Планета станет непригодной для жизни в течение следующих нескольких десятков лет.<br/>
— По нашим оценкам у нас есть еще два или три года, — ответил Тень и посмотрел на парочку детей, которые сидели в одном из уголков палатки.<br/>
Оби-Ван протолкнул в желудок вставший в горле ком жёлчи.<br/>
— Но даже так влияние на здоровье рабочих, если вам не удалось автоматизировать…<br/>
— Ну да, долго они не живут, — ответил Тень. — Мы привозим туда работников с других планет, чтобы процесс не стопорился.<br/>
Оби-Ван уставился на Тень. Его сердце тяжело билось в груди, ужас уже сжимался вокруг шеи.<br/>
— Рабов, — сказал он тихо, и Тень резко повернулся к нему, нахмурившись. Выражение его лица потемнело.<br/>
— Они не рабы, — отрезал он, ощетинившись. — Рабочие получают компенсацию за свой труд.<br/>
— Да ладно? — сказал Оби-Ван, ощущая почти оцепенение от того, какой дикой казалась эта ситуация. — Какая может быть компенсация за преждевременную смерть и…<br/>
— Ты мягкий, — сказал Тень, но в его словах не было презрения, которое Оби-Ван ожидал там услышать. Вместо этого Тень прозвучал… почти влюблённо. Он сделал к Оби-Вану шаг и зарылся пальцами в его волосы с поразительной фамильярностью, которую проявлял и раньше. — Мой Оби-Ван тоже мягкий. Вечно из-за всего беспокоится.<br/>
— Возможно, у него есть на то причины, — негромко проговорил Оби-Ван. Знание того, что хотя бы его версия не была чудовищем, принесла ему облегчение. — Что…<br/>
— Тебе идут короткие волосы, — сказал Тень, склонив голову набок. Его взгляд потемнел, а ладонь огладила затылок Оби-Вана. — Но теперь за них неудобно хвататься, — сказав это, он скользнул рукой к макушке, где волосы Оби-Вана были длиннее, и сжал на них пальцы, заставив Оби-Вана задрать подбородок. — Но другой я, наверное, не против?<br/>
Оби-Ван уставился на Тень, стараясь совладать со сбитым дыханием.<br/>
— С чего бы ему быть против? — спросил он, понимая, что они стоят посреди общего пространства внутри палатки и что мимо них ходят клоны, которые останавливались, несколько озадаченные этим видом.<br/>
Тень тихо промычал что-то себе под нос.<br/>
— Потому что из-за этого он может не услышать многих звуков, которые ты издаёшь, — сказал он и выпустил Оби-Вана из своей хватки. — А теперь. Мы пойдём искать то сканирующее оборудование или нет?<br/>
***<br/>
Энакин работал над починкой корабля, когда Не-Оби-Ван принёс ему поесть. Он уже почти закончил к этому моменту. Корабль был в хорошей форме несмотря на весь урон, что они нанесли ему во время драки. Если бы они не повредили систему охлаждения, то выдвинулись бы в путь ещё несколько часов назад.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван устроился недалеко от Энакина, поделив между ними пищу, скрестил ноги и взял свою тарелку в одну руку. Он выглядел совсем как Оби-Ван, так же держал ложку и, хмурясь, так же мешал ей свой суп. Это ужасало и поражало Энакина одновременно.<br/>
Энакин против воли уставился на него, его собственный суп остывал в руках.<br/>
— У меня что-то на лице? — в конце концов спросил Оби-Ван, даже не подняв к нему взгляд. Энакин покраснел и резко отвернулся.<br/>
— На самом деле на твоём лице как раз кое-чего не хватает, — произнёс он, поднёс ко рту тарелку и сделал из неё глоток. Не-Оби-Ван не дал ему ложку. Судя по всему, некоторые вещи оставались неизменными даже в другой реальности.<br/>
Энакин всегда думал, что идея о параллельных вселенных была… глупой. Про это сняли так много голодрам. Падме же всегда с трепетом думала, что где-то существует бесконечное множество разных их версий, которые лишь слегка отличались от них. Она часто шутила, что где-то они действительно сбежали вдвоём после Джеонозиса и поженились, а не просто разделили один поцелуй.<br/>
Эти мысли часто согревали Энакина холодными ночами, а потом, когда началась война, превратились в прах. Теперь, лёжа на койке в своей палатке, не образ Падме он видел перед собой. Вот уже долгие года.<br/>
Но он всё ещё помнил её трепет, её уверенность в том, что где-то существуют слегка отличающиеся от них версии, которые они никогда не увидят и о которых никогда не узнают. Или отличающиеся совсем не слегка, как выяснит Энакин позже.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Энакин указал на его челюсть.<br/>
— Мой Оби-Ван, — сказал он, — носит бороду.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван ответил ему широкой и лучезарной улыбкой.<br/>
— Я тоже как-то пытался её отрастить. Моему Энакину она не понравилась. Слишком колола его кожу.<br/>
Энакин резко покраснел и поспешно отвёл взгляд, думая о бороде Оби-Вана, колющей его кожу. Воображение разыгралось слишком сильно. Он живо представил это ощущение, дыхание Оби-Вана, прикосновение его мягких губ.<br/>
Энакин повернулся и подтянул к себе ногу, стараясь скрыть внезапную реакцию тела на свои мысли. Он не очень хотел бы, чтобы Не-Оби-Ван эту реакцию заметил. Тот, к сожалению, спросил:<br/>
— А ты не против бороды?<br/>
— Я не… — Энакин кашлем прочистил горло. Сглотнул. Предпринял ещё одну попытку заговорить: — Это не… Мы не…<br/>
Он сделал слегка неприличный жест рукой. Оби-Ван удивлённо моргнул и склонил голову набок.<br/>
— Но ты хочешь его, — сказал он так, словно пытался разгадать какую-то тайну. — Тот наш поцелуй вышел не очень хорошим, но…<br/>
— Поцелуй вышел отличным, — отрезал Энакин. Сердце билось где-то в горле.<br/>
Ему сложно было поверить, что эта беседа происходит на самом деле, но этот Не-Оби-Ван выглядел слишком знакомым. Разговаривать и пререкаться с ним казалось таким естественным. К этому легко было привыкнуть, этого сложно было избежать.<br/>
Даже несмотря на то, что Не-Оби-Ван усмехнулся и сказал:<br/>
— Для первого поцелуя, наверное, и впрямь вышло не так ужасно.<br/>
Энакин резко выпрямился. До этого он уже целовался и не раз, и никто не жаловался. Тогда он был просто поражён тем, что Оби-Ван пытается его поцеловать.<br/>
— Итак, — продолжил Не-Оби-Ван, прежде чем Энакин успел придумать ответ, — ты всё-таки хочешь его.<br/>
— Я… — Энакин сжал зубы и посмотрел в сторону. — Я этого не говорил. Я никогда такого не говорил.<br/>
— Но это правда, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван и продолжил, стоило Энакину вновь раскрыть рот: — Я это чувствую, дорогой, тебе не нужно лгать мне об этом. Неужели он не хочет <em>тебя</em>? — спросил он поражённо, словно даже представить себе такого не мог.<br/>
Энакин двинул челюстью из стороны в сторону.<br/>
— Нет, — отрезал он. — Не хочет.<br/>
— Ему же хуже, — просто сказал Не-Оби-Ван, и Энакин резко перевёл на него взгляд. Не-Оби-Ван расправился со своим супом. Выражение его лица было беспристрастным. — Тебе нужно доесть свою порцию, — добавил он, подымаясь на ноги, — до того, как она совсем остынет.<br/>
Энакин проводил его взглядом, дыша тяжело и рвано, и требовательно поинтересовался:<br/>
— Куда ты идёшь?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван глянул на него через плечо и изогнул правую бровь.<br/>
— Мне нужно кое-что уладить, прежде чем мы покинем это место. В конце концов, нас сюда отправляли на задание.<br/>
Энакин нахмурился, давя в себе желание разбить тарелку о ближайшую стену.<br/>
— Какое задание?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван замешкался на какое-то мгновение. Развернувшись к Энакину всем телом, он ответил:<br/>
— Расправиться с повстанцами, саботирующими добычу полезных ископаемых, какое же ещё. Я вернусь позже. Не жди меня, дорогой.<br/>
И, хотя голос его звучал бодро, что-то с ним всё равно было не так.<br/>
***<br/>
Тень зарычал и ударил кулаком по стене, когда сканирование показало, что обратного пути на нижние уровни руин нет. В этот момент он так ярко вспыхнул в Силе, что Оби-Ван против воли вздрогнул.<br/>
Было больно видеть кого-то с лицом Энакина, но заполненного изнутри лишь тьмой и гневом. Оби-Ван помнил, что его Энакин глубоко переживал всё в жизни. Дураком Оби-Ван не был и прекрасно знал, что зачастую ярость, гнев и порой даже злоба брали верх над чувствами Энакина.<br/>
Но Оби-Ван никогда не сомневался, что Энакин не станет переходить границы дозволенного и не зайдёт слишком далеко в порыве своих эмоций. Тень же был тому обратным доказательством. Доказательством того, что в определённой ситуации Энакин не сможет подавить тьму внутри себя и полностью поддастся мелодичному зову Тёмной стороны Силы.<br/>
Слегка успокоившись, Оби-Ван вспомнил о символах в том зале. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он видел их в последний раз в Храме. В те времена он даже ещё не был падаваном. Тогда, в юношестве, он проводил долгие часы, изучая нижние уровни Храма, бредя по пустым коридорам и представляя себя одним из членов древнего Ордена.<br/>
Теперь Оби-Ван уже не знал, почему прекратил свои исследования. Наверное, на то имелась какая-то причина, но воспоминания об этом были смутными и размытыми. Вероятно, у него просто не оказалось свободного времени, как только он стал падаваном Квай-Гона.<br/>
— Нам нужно сейчас же вернуться на Корусант, — требовательно заявил Тень ещё до того, как Оби-Ван закончил говорить. — У тебя же есть тут какой-нибудь корабль?<br/>
Оби-Ван вздохнул и бросил на Тень взгляд. Как бы он хотел, чтобы его Энакин был здесь.<br/>
— Недалеко от нас расположен ещё один флот сепаратистов. Мы пока никуда не летим.<br/>
— Но здесь же уже нечего защищать, — резко сказал Тень и пренебрежительно махнул рукой.<br/>
Оби-Ван почувствовал усталость только от одной мысли об этом. Он не стал говорить, что раньше это никогда не мешало им продолжать выстраивать оборону. Кроме того, на этой планете ещё было кого защищать.<br/>
— Здесь живут ещё миллионы людей, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Мы не можем позволить сепаратистам просто перебить их всех.<br/>
Тень вздохнул и хмуро взглянул на голоизображение направляющегося к ним флота.<br/>
— Они будут здесь меньше, чем через день, — проговорил он, сузив глаза. Выражение его лица было напряжённым и задумчивым. — Как только с ними будет покончено, мы сможем отправиться на Корусант?<br/>
— Конечно, почему нет, — ответил Оби-Ван, хотя догадывался, что с уровнем его везения их скорее сразу же после этого отправят в другую горячую точку. Приходилось лишь надеяться. Надежда — это всё, что у него осталось.<br/>
— Отлично, — сказал Тень, словно уступая Оби-Вану. Он отвернулся от консоли, тёмный и внимательный взгляд остановился на Оби-Ване. Тень сделал к нему шаг и тихо спросил: — Интересно, и чем же мы займёмся в оставшееся время?<br/>
Оби-Ван моргнул, не до конца понимая, что значит выражение его лица, и сказал:<br/>
— Боюсь, что я не могу сейчас устроить с тобой спарринг, если ты о…<br/>
— Я был слишком груб с тобой? — спросил Тень, наклоняясь к нему ещё ближе. Оби-Ван отступил от него на шаг и врезался спиной в консоль, отвлечённый улыбкой, поселившейся в уголках губ Тени. Его настроение менялось резко и без предупреждения. — Полагаю, другой я был нежнее? — добавил он и поместил руки на консоль по обе стороны от талии Оби-Вана. — И я, наверное, тоже должен быть нежнее?<br/>
— Прошу прощения, — выдавил Оби-Ван. Тень опустил взгляд, и все мысли покинули его голову. — Что ты…<br/>
Нос Тени коснулся его носа, и Оби-Ван уткнулся ладонями в его грудь, чувствуя под пальцами прикосновения знакомой ткани, биение знакомого сердца. Он отвернулся в сторону, пытаясь предотвратить то, что <em>действительно</em> могло сейчас произойти. Но Тень повторил его движение — приспосабливался он ко всему так же быстро, как и Энакин. Его тёплое дыхание тронуло кожу Оби-Вана, когда он приластился к нему, а в следующее же мгновение этого места коснулись губы.<br/>
Оби-Ван оттолкнул Тень и ушёл в сторону.<br/>
— Что ты делаешь?<br/>
Тень следил за каждым его движением.<br/>
— Предоставляю возможность скоротать время.<br/>
— Придумай что-нибудь другое, — сказал Оби-Ван и отступил от него ещё на шаг.<br/>
Тень покачал головой из стороны в сторону.<br/>
— Почему нет? — нетерпеливо и заинтересованно спросил Тень. — Я понимаю, что ты не совсем мой Оби-Ван, но ты всё ещё… — Тень вздохнул и облизал нижнюю губу. — Ты. А я всё ещё я. Мне интересно поискать отличия.<br/>
Оби-Ван вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся ему.<br/>
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но мы здесь… Мы не проводим время таким образом.<br/>
Тень моргнул, застигнутый врасплох. Озадаченный. Он спросил недоуменно:<br/>
— Почему?<br/>
Оби-Ван коротко рассмеялся.<br/>
— Это… — он покачал головой. — Просто не проводим.<br/>
На то было много причин, и одна из них, например, заключалась в том, что Энакин не проявлял никаких признаков того, что хотел этого. Следующая — в том, что они были джедаями, а заканчивался список тем, что Энакин заслужил кого-нибудь… получше.<br/>
Оби-Ван прекрасно понимал, что он никогда не будет достаточно хорош для него: он был вторым кандидатом на роль учителя Энакина, на поле боя чувствовал, что никогда не поспевает за ним. Просто… просто зачастую у Энакина не было никакого другого выбора.<br/>
Кроме Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Значит, он никогда не трогал тебя, — сказал Тень, вновь направившись в его сторону. Двигался он как хищник, а глаза заметно потемнели. — Ни разу?<br/>
— Мне нужно переговорить с коммандером Коди, — сказал Оби-Ван.<br/>
Он развернулся, но Тень поймал его, обвив руку вокруг его ладони и притягивая к себе. Оби-Ван оказался прижат к Тени настолько сильно, что мог прекрасно почувствовать реакцию его тела на эту ситуацию.<br/>
— Ты даже не представляешь, — прошептал Тень ему на ухо, — сколько удовольствия я могу тебе доставить. Я знаю только, что ты…<br/>
— Отпусти меня, — выдавил Оби-Ван, сомкнув пальцы вокруг запястья Тени и пытаясь держать себя в руках. Он злился из-за того… из-за того, что Вселенная разыгрывала с ним столь жестокую шутку, подкинув ему этого человека с лицом Энакина, говорящего вещи, которые Энакин бы никогда…<br/>
Тень неторопливо отпустил его, скользнув ладонью по бедру.<br/>
— Дай мне знать, если передумаешь, — сказал он.<br/>
Оби-Вану пришлось подавить пробежавшую по позвоночнику дрожь. Он покачал головой.<br/>
Хотел бы он просто оставить Тень здесь и побыть наедине с собой, но оставлять его без присмотра он не рискнул. Кто знал, что из этого могло выйти. И поэтому Оби-Ван повёл его за собой обсуждать план атаки с Коди, а потом — подкрепляться. Дела даже шли хорошо, пока не настала ночь и Тень, потянувшись, не зевнул.<br/>
А вот с его размещением на ночь возникла проблема. Красный блеск его глаз будил в Оби-Ване желание позвать солдат и выставить стражу. Или закрыть его в камере, где он не сможет наделать бед. Но Тень до сих пор не принёс никаких неприятностей, разве что выбил Оби-Вана из равновесия и заставил его чувствовать себя неуютно.<br/>
— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил Тень.<br/>
Они сидели в столовой поодаль от остальных, хотя клоны то и дело бросали в их сторону заинтересованные взгляды.<br/>
— Просто рассматриваю вероятность того, что ты можешь поубивать нас всех ночью, — ответил Оби-Ван, и Тень усмехнулся в ответ.<br/>
— Ну, — проговорил он, — с тобой точно ничего не случится. Я бы сделал с тобой во сне куда более интересные вещи, чем убийство.<br/>
Оби-Ван напрягся, заметив, что Тень обвёл взглядом помещение и пожал плечами.<br/>
— И зачем мне убивать кого-либо из них? Они мне ничего не сделали, — он склонил голову набок. — Неужто твой Энакин убивает людей по малейшей прихоти?<br/>
Оби-Ван сглотнул.<br/>
— Нет, — ответил он, хотя Энакин иногда и… слишком усердствовал в этом.<br/>
Тень хмыкнул.<br/>
— Тогда тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Кроме того, я уверен, ты заметишь, если я проснусь.<br/>
Он поднялся на ноги и подал Оби-Ван руку.<br/>
Оби-Ван не отводил от него взгляда, его настигло нехорошее предчувствие. Он вышел из-за стола самостоятельно, игнорируя предложенную ему руку. Тень фыркнул, но ничего не сказал по этому поводу и всё равно положил ладонь на спину Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Это ещё почему?<br/>
— Я не смогу заснуть без тебя, — просто и с предвкушением пояснил он. Оби-Ван вновь напрягся. — Ты — единственный, кто помогает мне справиться с кошмарами.<br/>
Оби-Ван поймал его взгляд.<br/>
— Не я, я…<br/>
— Зуб даю, что ты справишься с этим не хуже, — оборвал его Тень. — И пока я с тобой, я не смогу никого убить. Получается, все довольны таким исходом.<br/>
Оби-Ван вздохнул. Наверное, ему следовало бы оспорить это заявление. Но он так сильно устал. Кроме того, Тень говорил здравые вещи.<br/>
— Хорошо, — сказал он, махнув рукой.<br/>
Оби-Ван всё равно поставил дополнительную стражу у их палатки на всякий случай, если Тень вдруг решит, что убийство — лучший выход, и начнёт с Оби-Вана. Так же он приказал принести в палатку ещё одну койку, на что Тень сказал:<br/>
— О, это нам не понадобится.<br/>
Оби-Ван скосил на него взгляд.<br/>
— Я не буду с тобой спать.<br/>
Тень наклонил голову набок.<br/>
— Мои кошмары…<br/>
— Я могу помочь тебе с соседней койки, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — Уверен, этого будет достаточно.<br/>
Тень в ответ лишь сузил глаза и пожал плечами. Он наблюдал, как Оби-Ван опускается на пол для медитации перед сном. Когда Оби-Ван закончил, Тень всё ещё смотрел на него, приподнявшись на локтях. На лице его проглядывалось откровенное любопытство.<br/>
— Там, откуда ты родом, я совсем не медитирую?<br/>
— Не так часто, как раньше, — сказал Тень. Голос его был странным. Он перевёл взгляд в сторону, потряс головой и, ничего больше не говоря, лёг на спину. Оби-Ван хотел выведать больше информации, но говорить о своём двойнике было неприятно и некомфортно, поэтому он смолчал.<br/>
Вместо этого Оби-Ван растянулся на своей койке и поправил подушку под головой. Он был настолько уставшим, что в сон провалился почти сразу.<br/>
Разбудили его пугающие надломленные звуки. Будто кто-то рыдал. Оби-Ван быстро вынырнул из сна и заморгал, привыкая к приглушённому освещению в палатке. Кто-то дёрнулся на соседней койке резко и крупно.<br/>
По крайней мере, кошмары не были ложью. Да и с чего бы Тени не иметь кошмаров. Кто знает, чего он натворил в своей жизни. И всё равно боль, которой сочился голос Тени, резала Оби-Вана без ножа. Он звучал совсем как Энакин и…<br/>
И Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги и подошёл к чужой койке. Тень говорил, что другой Оби-Ван спасал его от кошмаров. Оби-Ван просто не мог оставить его в этом состоянии. Он поколебался доли секунды, вглядываясь в измученное лицо Тени, в его напряжённое тело, а потом вытянул руку и осторожно коснулся его плеча.<br/>
Тень сразу же проснулся, давя в себе очередной стон. Он резко сел на койке, тяжело дыша. От его тела исходил жар. Оби-Ван совсем не удивился, когда в следующее же мгновение его схватили. Тень сомкнул руки вокруг него и крепко прижал к себе. Устроив лицо на плече Тени, Оби-Ван почувствовал, как чужие пальцы сжались на ткани его нижней туники.<br/>
— Всё в порядке, — сказал он тихо. Спустя некоторое время он рискнул и обнял Тень в ответ одной рукой. Тень похоже… похоже, не собирался делать никаких попыток к сближению, о котором намекал раньше. Сейчас ему явно нужно было лишь утешение. — Всё хорошо. Это был просто сон.<br/>
Тень нервно кивнул, щека коснулась головы Оби-Вана. Из его горла вырвался негромкий, надломленный стон. Потребовалось время, чтобы успокоить его, чтобы привести сердцебиение в норму и заставить лечь обратно на кровать. Потратив на это все усилия, Оби-Ван уже не смог высвободиться из объятий Тени.<br/>
Он вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что сделай он лишнее движение, то свалится с этой узкой койки.<br/>
Оби-Вану приходилось спать и в более странном положении. А крепкая хватка Тени не давала ему скатиться на пол. Он проигнорировал исходящие от Тени плавные волны удовлетворения, думая, что больше не уснёт, но тепло и комфорт чужого тела рядом сыграли с ним злую шутку.<br/>
Он уснул.<br/>
***<br/>
Завершив починку корабля, Энакин нашёл Не-Оби-Вана в небольшом складском помещении на борту. Он делал что-то на панели управления. Когда рядом возник Энакин, Не-Оби-Ван обернулся.<br/>
— Ты закончил? — спросил он.<br/>
— Сделал всё, что в моих силах, — пожав плечами, ответил Энакин. — Если судить по нашему миру, то до Корусанта отсюда нам около трёх дней пути.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван что-то едва слышно промычал себе под нос и покачал головой.<br/>
— Потребуется больше трёх дней. Мы не можем просто прямиком отправиться в столицу. Нам нужно будет остановиться по пути, получить разрешение и убедиться, что мы придерживаемся протоколов. К тому же во время перелёта я должен выполнять свои обязанности.<br/>
— Свои обязанности, — нахмурился Энакин. — Какие обязанности?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван мгновение помедлил, прежде чем сказать:<br/>
— Разные. Орден несёт ответственность за исполнение воли императора. Следит за безопасностью Галактической Империи.<br/>
Энакин с замиранием сердца понял, что это звучало почти в точности, как обязанности джедаев.<br/>
— Ты был здесь по служебным делам? — спросил он.<br/>
Было странно осознавать, что даже в этом мире, пугающем и неправильном, джедаи принимали участие в войне. От этой мысли глубоко под его рёбрами засело тоскливое чувство.<br/>
— Расправлялся с повстанцами, — ответил Не-Оби-Ван, — да.<br/>
И тоска в сердце резко сменилась ужасом, как только Энакин вспомнил про валяющиеся в пещере тела.<br/>
— Погоди, — сказал он, хватая Не-Оби-Вана за руку и удерживая его на месте, — ты говоришь, что члены Ордена работают как… как палачи?<br/>
Взгляд Не-Оби-Вана переместился к их рукам, а потом вновь вернулся к лицу Энакина. На мгновение что-то слишком знакомое появилось в его глазах. Похожее на грусть. Энакин привык видеть Оби-Вана таким.<br/>
— Мы служим воле императора, — негромко проговорил он. — И иногда его воля заключается в том, чтобы мы уничтожили всех диссидентов, нарушающих покой Империи.<br/>
— Там, в пещере, были дети, — сказал Энакин. На кончике языка осел привкус жёлчи. — Какой покой они нарушили?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван посмотрел в сторону.<br/>
— Любой, кто попытается бросить вызов императору, должен осознать свою ошибку.<br/>
— Знаешь, что? — нахмурился Энакин. — Без обид, но, кажется, этот твой император просто хренов кусок…<br/>
— Замолчи, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван тихо и жёстко. Его взгляд снова метнулся к Энакину. — Здесь нельзя говорить такие вещи, ясно? Я понимаю, что ты плохо знаком с порядками этого мира, но… ты не должен так говорить.<br/>
— Или что? — спросил Энакин, стараясь не обращать внимания на покалывание в позвоночнике. — Ты заставишь меня осознать свою ошибку?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван недовольно посмотрел на него.<br/>
— Я знаю, что ты не принадлежишь этому месту. Ты, возможно, и понадобишься мне, чтобы вернуть моего Энакина. Но остальные могут не оказаться столь понимающими. Они просто… казнят тебя, если услышат такие слова. Особенно учитывая, что ты — член Ордена. Ты понял меня?<br/>
Холод пробежался по спине Энакина. В глазах Не-Оби-Вана была лишь железная решительность. Спустя мгновение Энакин сглотнул и кивнул. Он не хотел умереть в этом месте. Он просто хотел вернуться домой. Увидеть Оби-Вана и притвориться, что всё произошедшее было лишь сном.<br/>
— Я понимаю, — сказал он, и Не-Оби-Ван отошёл от него.<br/>
— Хорошо. А теперь, — проговорил Не-Оби-Ван, — пора отправляться в путь. Можем поспать, как только переключим управление на автопилот.<br/>
Энакин не задумывался о том, что ему придётся делить одну каюту с Не-Оби-Ваном, пока они не направились туда. Не-Оби-Ван провёл его через дверь, и Энакин внезапно и с ужасом осознал, что в каюте стояла лишь одна койка.<br/>
— А где моя комната? — спросил он с запозданием, как только за его спиной закрылась дверь.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван глянул на него через плечо, снимая с себя верхнюю тунику. Уголок его губ изогнулся в усмешке.<br/>
— Твоя комната здесь, — ответил он, продолжая сбрасывать с себя слои одежды. Энакин лишился дара речи.<br/>
В конце концов, поняв, что слишком засмотрелся на изгиб плеч Не-Оби-Вана, он подал голос:<br/>
— Нет, это <em>его</em> комната. И твоя.<br/>
По телу прошла волна дрожи.<br/>
— И он всегда спит здесь, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван, повесив нижнюю тунику на спинку стула. И… он выглядел таким знакомым. За исключением того, что на теле его Оби-Вана не было выцветающих синяков. Энакин не мог смотреть на кожу Оби-Вана и осознавать, что эти фиолетовые следы, уходящие под линию пояса штанов Не-Оби-Вана, повторяли отпечатки его зубов и пальцев.<br/>
Он отвёл взгляд, но недостаточно быстро. Щекам вмиг стало жарко. Энакин сглотнул. Он сказал:<br/>
— Хорошо, я просто… — он неопределённо махнул ладонью. — Посплю на полу.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван весело посмотрел на него.<br/>
— Спи, где хочешь, если думаешь, что не способен контролировать себя, — сказал он, и Энакин вновь взглянул в его сторону.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван, позабавленный, лишь изогнул правую бровь и припустил штаны на бёдрах, не отводя ответного взгляда от Энакина.<br/>
— Я не стану покушаться на твою честь, даю тебе слово.<br/>
Энакин свёл брови к переносице и слегка подпрыгнул, когда Не-Оби-Ван направился в его сторону, не до конца уверенный, что Не-Оби-Ван точно не станет… не станет прижиматься к нему, обвивать ладонь вокруг его шеи, наклонять ближе к своему лицу и…<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван прошёл мимо, обнажённая кожа коснулась одежды Энакина. Он улёгся на койку и растянулся на спине, выставив напоказ тело и… Энакин резко отвернулся, надеясь, что Не-Оби-Ван не заметит, какой сильный эффект произвёл на него. Гораздо более сильный, чем того хотел Энакин.<br/>
Он сказал, стараясь отвлечь себя от возбуждения:<br/>
— Так ты… ты обучал его? Другого меня? Он был твоим учеником?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван задвигался на койке; зашуршали простыни. Всё внимание Энакина обратилось к этому звуку — он ненавидел себя за это: за то, что не мог прекратить представлять, как выглядят его движения. Он скосил к Не-Оби-Вану взгляд, увидел, что тот согнул ногу в колене, закинув руки за голову. Не-Оби-Ван поймал его взгляд и приподнял бровь, заставляя Энакина полностью развернуться к себе.<br/>
— Я обучал его, да, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван.<br/>
Сложно было понять, что именно он говорит, потому что Не-Оби-Ван будто сошёл прямо со снов Энакина, в которых он сгорал от желания на протяжении долгих лет.<br/>
Энакин усилием воли заставил себя вновь отвернуться.<br/>
— Да? — он начал ходить по комнате, взгляд рассеянно останавливался на окружающих предметах. Энакин старался отбросить мысли о том, как легко было бы лечь рядом с Не-Оби-Ваном на этой койке, стянуть с себя одежду и прижаться кожей к коже, доказать, что он умеет целоваться по-настоящему. — И как всё это случилось? В моём мире Оби-Ван принял меня к себе на обучение после смерти мастера Квай-Гона.<br/>
Дыхание Не-Оби-Ван изменилось. Энакин слишком пристально наблюдал за ним, чтобы не обратить на это внимание. Не-Оби-Ван сел на койке, свесив ноги на пол. Энакин смотрел на него в отражении зеркала: на изгиб его тела, на шрамы на спине, большинство из которых были новыми, незнакомыми ему.<br/>
— В этом мире Квай-Гон тоже погиб, — странным голосом сказал Не-Оби-Ван.<br/>
— Но не в сражении с ситхом? — подсказал Энакин, сделав шаг в сторону и пытаясь найти угол, чтобы увидеть его лицо. — Верно?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван пожал плечами и сказал негромко:<br/>
— Я не знаю, кто такие ситхи.<br/>
И Энакин даже почти не удивился. Джедаи здесь совмещали в себе философию двух направлений, Орден был пропитан жестокостью и беспощадностью ситхов, но правила двух не существовало.<br/>
— Однако. Он не сильно сопротивлялся, когда я пронзал его своим мечом.<br/>
Энакин замер на месте, в груди резко заледенело, и там поселился ужас. Всё в этом мире было пугающим, неправильным, но Не-Оби-Ван был так похож на его Оби-Вана. Энакин думал, что в них больше сходств, чем различий.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван продолжил, говорил он ровно и холодно. Безжалостно.<br/>
— Пойми, у меня не было выбора. Мне было двадцать, когда он забрал меня из Храма. Тебе — моему Энакину — было лишь девять. Совсем мальчишка. Я не мог позволить этому случиться. Я не дал этому случиться.<br/>
Энакин медленно повернулся к нему лицом. Не-Оби-Ван показался ему… расстроенным. Энакин знал, как выглядит эта эмоция на лице Оби-Вана. Энакин видел её там иногда, после особенно тяжёлого боя или очередного кошмара, который Оби-Ван не хотел с ним обсуждать.<br/>
— Случиться чему? — спросил Энакин. Его заинтересовала сама мысль о том, что в этом мире Квай-Гон так или иначе желал ему зла, а тёмная версия Оби-Вана переступила через свои моральные устои ради него.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван покачал головой, крепко сжав под пальцами простыню рядом со своими бёдрами.<br/>
— Ничего, это не важно. Он мёртв. Я позаботился об этом.<br/>
На его губах расплылась довольная усмешка, пославшая по позвоночнику Энакина волну дрожи. Но напрягшиеся плечи Не-Оби-Вана будили в Энакине желание подойти ближе… и утешить его.<br/>
Энакин сделал к нему шаг, ещё один. Не-Оби-Ван резко вскинул голову вверх, внимательно и настороженно наблюдая за движениями Энакина.<br/>
— Я… — сглотнув, начал было Энакин, но понял, что не знает, что сказать дальше, как закончить предложение. — Квай-Гон был учителем моего Оби-Вана тоже, — выговорил он наконец, и Не-Оби-Ван коротко рассмеялся.<br/>
— <em>Учителем</em>, — повторил он, с отвращением изогнув губы. Его глаза потемнели, на мгновение даже сверкнули красным светом. — Тогда нам обоим не повезло. Но, должен сказать, по крайней мере у нас у обоих есть ты.<br/>
Энакин, выбитый из равновесия, уставился на него.<br/>
— Так ты — ты тоже — со своим Энакином, ты…<br/>
— Я обучил его тому, как пользоваться Силой и сражаться, — ответил Не-Оби-Ван. Он напряг челюсть и с вызовом посмотрел на Энакина. — Защищал его от сенаторов, и от пиратов, и от Совета. Я наблюдал, как он становится рыцарем, а потом — магистром. И теперь он уже может защитить сам себя.<br/>
Энакин слышал в голосе Не-Оби-Вана неприкрытые эмоции: преданность и... нечто большее. Он сказал негромко:<br/>
— Но ты ещё… — он махнул рукой в сторону койки, и Не-Оби-Ван приподнял на это бровь.<br/>
— Я люблю его, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван ровно и уверенно. — После того, как он стал рыцарем и решил, что хочет меня… — Не-Оби-Ван пожал плечами.<br/>
Его Энакин хотел его и, очевидно, получил, что хотел.<br/>
— Всё так просто? — хрипло спросил Энакин и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Подумал о собственном голодном желании, сдерживаемом и отбрасываемом в сторону вот уже долгое время. Эта предательская мысль заставила его на мгновение задуматься, что случилось бы, если бы он тоже тогда решил, что хочет своего Оби-Вана.<br/>
Согласился бы его Оби-Ван на это? Однозначно нет. Он не был похож на этого Оби-Вана, который любил Энакина во всех возможных смыслах.<br/>
— А почему это должно быть сложно? — спросил Не-Оби-Ван.<br/>
— Я не знаю, — ответил Энакин, потому что не смог бы выразить свои запутанные мысли. — Я просто… Я не…<br/>
— Ты тоже его хочешь, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван за Энакина — тому в голову всё никак не шли нужные слова. Звучал Не-Оби-Ван заинтересованным. — Вселенная просто так не разбрасывается подарками, дорогой. Если хочешь чего-то, ты должен взять это.<br/>
И мысль о том, что Энакин должен взять Оби-Вана, который и без того столько всего отдал другим, заставила Энакина вздрогнуть. Он покачал головой. На мгновение между ними повисла неуютная тишина.<br/>
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал наконец Не-Оби-Ван, поднявшись с койки. Выглядел он настолько напряжённым, что, казалось, весь состоял из острых углов. Когда он проходил мимо Энакина, тот потянулся за ним рукой, но так и не дотронулся.<br/>
— Куда ты идёшь? — спросил он вместо этого.<br/>
— У меня ещё есть неоконченные дела, — ответил Не-Оби-Ван. Некоторые вещи остаются неизменными. — Очевидно, что ты не собираешься спать, пока я здесь. Так что…<br/>
— Нет, я… — скривился Энакин, глянув на койку. Какая-то его часть понимала, насколько Не-Оби-Ван устал. Мысль о том, что этот Оби-Ван не отдохнёт толком из-за него, кольнула Энакина виной. — Просто… ложись обратно. Мы оба будем спать.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван посмотрел на него, а потом кивнул, сдаваясь. Они молча забрались в койку. Энакин перекатился на свою сторону и уставился в стену. На ней было зеркало. Он заглянул в свои тёмные глаза, вздохнул и крепко сжал веки, вслушиваясь в дыхание Не-Оби-Вана за спиной, пока не провалился в сон.<br/>
***<br/>
Оби-Ван проснулся от ощущения того, что кто-то пропускает пряди его волос сквозь пальцы. Он моргнул. Палатка ярко освещалась солнцем, чужое тёплое тело крепко прижималось к нему. Оби-Ван видел островок знакомой кожи, которую, как думал, никогда не увидит с этого ракурса. Судя по всему, он… лежал головой на плече Тени, а подбородок Тени прижимался к его голове. Пальцами Тень осторожно перебирал волосы Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Хорошо спалось? — спросил тот, не выказывая никаких признаков того, что ночью его мучили кошмары.<br/>
Оби-Ван понял, что обнимает его, закинув ногу на ногу Тени. Бедром он чувствовал доказательство того, что Тень был очень даже доволен их положением. Но Тень, держащий в свободной руке датапад и что-то читающий с него, не предпринимал никаких попыток разобраться с этим.<br/>
— Относительно хорошо, — спокойно сказал Оби-Ван, словно каждое утро так просыпался. Он двинулся в сторону и сел, вырвав из груди Тени негромкий разочарованный вздох. Оби-Ван непроизвольно поёжился и спросил: — Что ты делаешь?<br/>
— Навёрстываю упущенное, — ответил Тень. Его лицо освещалось синим светом датапада. — В моём мире нет войны, похожей на эту.<br/>
Он слегка повернулся на койке, перекатываясь ближе к Оби-Вану, чужая рука на бедре скользнула выше. Низким голосом Тень сказал:<br/>
— Я могу помочь тебе с этим.<br/>
— Нет, всё в порядке, — ответил Оби-Ван, стараясь не обращать внимания на ухмылку на губах Тени, на сжавшихся на бедре пальцах, стоило ему попытаться встать.<br/>
— Я не потребую ничего взамен, — продолжил Тень, роняя датапад на койку. Он поднялся и уткнулся носом в плечо Оби-Вана. — В конце концов, ты помог мне с кошмарами. Позволь мне просто…<br/>
Он опять заскользил рукой по бедру, но Оби-Ван встал, отворачиваясь от Тени и подходя к лежащей на другом конце комнаты тунике.<br/>
— Скоро здесь будут сепаратисты, — сказал он, игнорируя участившееся сердцебиение.<br/>
Тень не был Энакином. Это всё было… каким-то кошмаром. Наказанием за привязанность, на которую он закрывал глаза столь долгое время, за каждую его мысль о сильных руках и знакомой улыбке, за каждый раз, когда он испытывал чувство грызущего изнутри голода.<br/>
— Ну тогда потом, — беспечно заявил Тень.<br/>
Оби-Ван поёжился.<br/>
— Возможно, тебе сегодня стоит держаться в стороне от битвы, — сказал он, быстро прячась за одеждой. — Обстоятельства могут быстро измениться и…<br/>
— Я никогда не держусь в стороне, — тихо хмыкнув, оборвал его Тень.<br/>
Оби-Ван обернулся и увидел, как тот натягивает на себя одежду. Поспешно отвёл взгляд.<br/>
— Это не твоя война, и я не жду от тебя…<br/>
— Это твоя война, — снова перебил его Тень и прицепил световой меч к поясу. — И я не позволю чему-нибудь случиться с тобой.<br/>
Он потряс головой, словно не веря, что Оби-Ван даже мог допустить такую мысль. Оби-Вану пришлось отбросить в сторону гложущее его беспокойство.<br/>
Война не станет ждать, когда он придёт в себя.<br/>
Никогда не ждёт.<br/>
***<br/>
Часы, проведённые в пути, вызвали у Энакина скуку, несмотря даже на то, что его лучший друг здесь оказался ситхом. Не-Оби-Ван задал направление корабля, бросив в сторону Энакина недовольный взгляд, когда тот заявил, что по этому пути они скорее уйдут в Дальний Космос, чем прибудут на Корусант.<br/>
— Просто не понимаю, зачем нам лететь в такую глушь, — сказал Энакин, отчаянно желая как можно скорее оказаться на Корусанте, спуститься под Храм и вернуться в привычный мир.<br/>
— Тебе и не нужно понимать, — ответил Не-Оби-Ван, подымаясь на ноги и разворачиваясь, чтобы покинуть кабину. — Мы должны это сделать.<br/>
Энакин подавил острое желание придушить его.<br/>
— Но почему? — не унимался он, следуя за Не-Оби-Ваном. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что он дождётся ответа. Не-Оби-Ван посмотрел на Энакина, взгляд его был почти что… печальным.<br/>
Печаль быстро исчезла из его глаз. Не-Оби-Ван покачал головой.<br/>
— Это не займёт много времени.<br/>
Он больше ничего не сказал, но, по крайней мере, согласился сыграть в сабакк. Правила игры здесь были несколько другими, но Энакина это мало волновало. Ему нужно было как-нибудь отвлечься, и того, что даже несмотря на все различия, Не-Оби-Ван всё равно выигрывал у него, было достаточно.<br/>
— Я так полагаю, я из этого мира играю не лучше? — пробормотал он, когда Не-Оби-Ван во второй раз одержал победу, выложив перед ним карты с совершенно ненужным, по мнению Энакина, триумфом.<br/>
На мгновение губы Не-Оби-Вана изогнулись в нежной улыбке. Он покачал головой.<br/>
— Нет, боюсь, он даже хуже, — Не-Оби-Ван поднял взгляд, собрав карты. — Ты терпеливый. Гораздо терпеливее, чем он.<br/>
Энакин нахмурился, наблюдая, как Не-Оби-Ван тасует карты.<br/>
— Я — терпеливый? — невольно передразнив Не-Оби-Вана, повторил он.<br/>
Энакин представил, как бы позабавило Оби-Вана это заявление, и совсем не удивился, когда увидел на лице Не-Оби-Вана знакомое выражение веселья. Он засмотрелся на то, как играли эмоции на чужом лице, как изогнулся уголок рта в усмешке. Не-Оби-Ван, заметив это, приподнял правую бровь, заставив Энакина резко отвернуться.<br/>
— Мы… — начал Энакин и посмотрел на разложенные перед ним карты. Почти бездумно поднёс их к лицу, боясь, что Не-Оби-Ван вслух обратит внимание на тот факт, что Энакин так открыто разглядывал его. — Мы вообще похожи? Он и я?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван смотрел на свои карты, когда отвечал.<br/>
— Да. Вы похожи.<br/>
Энакин вздрогнул. Хотя другого он и не ожидал. Джедаи всегда говорили, что в нём было много гнева. Слишком много гнева. Много страха. Много…<br/>
Может, всё это время они были правы.<br/>
Перед глазами встали картины той ужасной ночи на Татуине, когда он нашёл свою мать, и Энакин моргнул, прогоняя их. Пронзённые его световым мечом женщины и дети лежали на горячем песке и у холодных стен пещеры. Разве сильно это отличалось от того, что он видел здесь чуть ранее? Энакин почувствовал вставший в горле ком жёлчи.<br/>
— А твой Оби-Ван? — продолжил Не-Оби-Ван, вырывая Энакина из его мыслей. — Мы похожи друг на друга?<br/>
Энакин вновь посмотрел на него, на гладкую линию челюсти, на более длинные пряди волос. Но всё это было только внешним фасадом. И даже золотой блеск в глазах…<br/>
Этот внешний фасад лишь скрывал более глубокие, внутренние изменения. Энакин опять отвёл взгляд.<br/>
— Я… не очень. Я имею в виду... Ты говоришь как он, движешься как он. Играешь в сабакк как он, — усмехнулся Энакин. — Но мой Оби-Ван, он…<br/>
Энакин с усилием сглотнул. Его горло сдавливала удушающая тоска. Не-Оби-Ван замер, выжидая. Его протянутая к колоде карт рука замерла в воздухе. Повисшее между ними молчание подтолкнуло Энакина к продолжению:<br/>
— Он… он спасает людей. Мой Оби-Ван бы никогда не убил ребёнка. Или… я не знаю. Внутри него нет места для тьмы. В этом и заключается его сущность.<br/>
Энакин замолк, язык заплетался во рту. В голове проносились сотни слов, которые он бы хотел высказать. Энакин бы так хотел поведать о том, что знает об Оби-Ване, но сейчас это показалось ему невыполнимой задачей.<br/>
Оби-Ван бывал нетерпеливым. Острым на язык. Всегда думал, что знает лучше других, особо не проявлял эмоций, потому что всегда подавлял их, но… Но его присутствие в Силе было таким ярким и острым. Иногда от этого даже становилось больно. Оби-Ван постоянно старался помочь нуждающимся. Он бы поджёг себя, лишь бы согреть своим теплом остальных, и только всё время находящийся рядом Энакин останавливал его от этого. Оби-Ван…<br/>
— Ты скучаешь по нему, — тихо сказал Не-Оби-Ван, наконец двинувшись и откинувшись на спинку стула.<br/>
Энакин почти вслепую начал перебирать карты в руке. Его практически не волновало, что сейчас он снова проиграет. Он ощутил резкое желание начать отрицать это, заявить, что ему не нужен Оби-Ван, что в его отсутствие он не чувствовал такой холод. Это поведение недопустимо для джедая. К тому же Энакин смог сам дослужиться до звания генерала, и ему точно не нужно было продолжать цепляться за Оби-Вана. Канцлер не раз говорил, что Энакин всего может добиться сам, достичь высот, о которых Оби-Ван даже и не мечтал, он не…<br/>
Но, Сила, как же Энакину не хватало тёплого и светлого ощущения, которое приносил с собой Оби-Ван, не хватало так же сильно, как собственной правой руки. Иногда он даже чувствовал фантомное присутствие Оби-Вана, совсем не похожее на присутствие этой его тёмной версии.<br/>
Так почему бы не признаться в этом здесь, в этом извращённом мире, где все вокруг принимали его за другого человека, где никто не знал Оби-Вана? Энакин посмотрел, как Не-Оби-Ван раскрывает перед ним карты, снова выигрывая, и выдохнул:<br/>
— Да.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван помедлил мгновение, прежде чем встать из-за стола.<br/>
— Мне жаль, — негромко сказал он и положил руку на плечо Энакина всего лишь на какую-то секунду, и на эту секунду Энакин так сильно захотел, чтобы он оказался настоящим Оби-Ваном, что ему показалось, будто это он и есть, даже если только в Силе.<br/>
Энакин сглотнул, отвернулся и ничего не ответил.<br/>
***<br/>
Оби-Ван смотрел на имеющиеся у них силы, на флот сепаратистов и понимал, что они не смогут защитить планету. Но приказы оставались всё теми же, и Оби-Вану не оставалось ничего, только попытаться каким-нибудь чудесным образом защитить всех местных жителей.<br/>
Ему просто нужно было найти способ сделать невозможное — этим он зачастую и занимался с тех пор, как началась война. По крайней мере, беспокойство из-за предстоящего сражения затмило собой беспокойство из-за Тени. Беспокойство из-за Энакина, который застрял где-то в другом мире. Оби-Ван не мог прекратить думать об этом.<br/>
Он успокаивал себя тем, что Энакин был сильным и умным. Если бы кто-то и смог выжить в том страшном мире, откуда явился Тень, то только Энакин. С ним всё будет в порядке, пока Оби-Ван его оттуда не вытащит.<br/>
Точно будет.<br/>
Но Оби-Ван позволит этому беспокойству занять все его мысли потом, когда никто не будет пытаться убить его. Если это время ещё наступит. Он развернул доступные ему войска, в голове вертелись планы, которые, скорее всего, окажутся провальными. Солдаты двинулись навстречу сражению. Тень шёл рядом с Оби-Ваном, излучая волны недовольства.<br/>
Оби-Ван посмотрел на него и в очередной раз сказал:<br/>
— В лагере ты будешь в безопасности.<br/>
— А ты будешь в безопасности где-нибудь подальше от этого мира, — хмуро возразил он. — Но так как я не смогу заставить тебя покинуть его, давай закроем эту тему.<br/>
Оби-Ван покачал головой, подошёл к Коди и принялся ждать. Ждать долго не пришлось. Битва сама нашла их и не принесла с собой ничего, кроме безумия и жестокости. Воздух пропитался запахом смерти, звуки оглушали своей громкостью, слишком яркие вспышки бластерных выстрелов и взрывов оставляли слепые пятна на глазах Оби-Вана. Но что было самым худшим — ничего из этого уже не ужасало его.<br/>
Вместо этого он чувствовал… оцепенение. Оторванность от мира. Оби-Ван прошёл через столько сражений, уничтожил столько дроидов, наблюдал за смертями стольких людей и слишком часто ощущал, как тряслась и дрожала Сила от такой разрухи. Но та часть его, что в начале войны испытывала столько негодования и ошеломления, сломалась. Сломалась и загрубела.<br/>
Оби-Ван думал, что это к лучшему. Он бы давно уже погиб, если бы позволил скорби и горю отвлекать его от сражений. Сколько бы его людей полегло, не сумей Оби-Ван вовремя переступить через ужас, чтобы сохранить их в живых?<br/>
Эти мысли отчаянно и беспорядочно крутились в голове, когда битва ужесточилась. Вражеская армия, казалось, решила полностью стереть их с лица планеты. Тень сражался на его стороне, не отходя ни на шаг, тёмный взгляд сканировал поле брани. Как только дроиды бросились на них, на лице Тени поселилось выражение отвращения и гнева.<br/>
И, наверное, Оби-Вану следовало ожидать, что в один момент с чужих рук сорвутся молнии, но он всё равно этому удивился. Тень уничтожил целый отряд дроидов, глаза стали багровыми, ярко-голубые искры затанцевали вокруг него по одному лишь желанию.<br/>
Осознание того, что кто-то так пользуется Силой, заставило Оби-Ван отступить на шаг. Он уже видел до этого, как пользовались молниями Силы без злых намерений. Магистр Пло Кун имел такие способности и мог призвать к себе молнии, если того требовала ситуация, но…<br/>
Но, когда ими пользовался Тень, им не двигало ничего, кроме ярости. Свирепой ненависти. Это поселило внутри Оби-Ван колющее, тяжёлое чувство, хотя жаловаться ему не приходилось. Дроиды были уничтожены, его люди не пали во время первой же атаки. Вместо этого битва продолжалась, пока Оби-Ван не ощутил себя настолько измотанным, что даже руки начали подниматься с трудом. Тогда и показались боевые корабли сепаратистов.<br/>
Оби-Ван коротко рассмеялся, наблюдая за их прибытием. У них должно было быть прикрытие с воздуха, рассеянно подумал он, сжав пальцы; их било судорогой от того, как долго они сжимали рукоять меча.<br/>
— Ладно, — хрипло проговорил Оби-Ван. — Мне нужно подняться туда и…<br/>
— Погоди, — нахмурившись, оборвал его Тень. — Ты хочешь подняться туда? И как ты собираешься сбивать их корабли?<br/>
Оби-Ван медленно моргнул. Из-за усталости всё казалось ему простым и понятным.<br/>
— У тебя есть идея получше?<br/>
— Нужно расположить артиллерию. Так мы сможем достать до них.<br/>
Оби-Ван быстро покачал головой.<br/>
— Это займёт слишком много времени. Они уничтожат половину моих людей до того, как мы сможем нанести им достаточно урона.<br/>
Он откинул со лба волосы и посмотрел вверх, на горные хребты, думая, сможет ли запрыгнуть вначале на них, а с них — на вражеский звездолёт.<br/>
— И? — не унимался Тень. Он схватил Оби-Вана за руку, когда тот сделал шаг вперёд.<br/>
Оби-Ван бросил на него взгляд и высвободил руку.<br/>
— И я не позволю этому случиться с моими людьми, — ответил он. — Я скоро вернусь.<br/>
Используя Силу, он забрался на склон утёса и попытался найти, за что бы зацепиться руками и ногами, пока не достигнет вершины.<br/>
Истребители, по крайней мере, были медлительными. Слишком напичканными оружием, чтобы двигаться быстро. Оби-Ван вздохнул, игнорируя жжение в лёгких, и, разбежавшись, прыгнул практически в пустоту — между ними было столько не заполненного ничем пространства. Приземлившись на ближайший звездолёт, он перекатился со спины на бок и поспешно поднялся на колени.<br/>
Когда он уже почти закончил прорезать обшивку корабля, изнутри повалили дроиды, сжимая в руках бластеры и переговариваясь между собой. Оби-Ван поднял взгляд и выругался. В следующее же мгновение перед ним и дроидами опустилась тёмная фигура, сжимающая в руке активированный световой меч.<br/>
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Оби-Ван, наконец прорубив себе путь на борт. Он слишком устал, чтобы радоваться этому успеху.<br/>
— Спасаю тебе жизнь, — ответил Тень.<br/>
Его глаза светились радостью и безумством. Он слегка оттолкнул Оби-Вана и первым прыгнул на корабль, прямо в стайку дроидов. Тень был настолько быстрым, что его движения смазывались. Через мгновение он вновь появился на поверхности, провожаемый клубом дыма.<br/>
— Кто-то же должен, в конце концов, — добавил он. — Идём, этот сейчас упадёт.<br/>
Они начали прыгать с корабля на корабль, оставляя за собой цепочку разрушений. Солдаты на земле загалдели, когда последний огромный звездолёт упал на землю, прямо на армию дроидов. Тень схватил Оби-Вана за руку, когда корпус столкнулся с поверхностью и от удара зазвенел металл.<br/>
И потом, когда дым рассеялся, Тень всё продолжал держать его за руку, смотря на Оби-Вана с улыбкой, которая была так похожа на улыбку Энакина.<br/>
— Это было потрясающе, — сказал он, тяжело дыша.<br/>
Оби-Ван покачал головой.<br/>
— Мы ещё не закончили.<br/>
Ничего потрясающего он в этом не видел. До конца дня, пока дроиды наконец не прекратили прибывать и прибывать, он чувствовал лишь изматывающее отчаяние.<br/>
Они как никогда были близки к победе, думал Оби-Ван потом, возвращаясь в лагерь и изо всех сил стараясь не хромать. Он кивнул солдатам, бросил им пару подбадривающих слов, едва сумев наскрести на это энергию, зашёл в прохладный полумрак своей палатки и наконец остановился. Мгновения уединения длились всего секунды. Кто-то зашёл вслед за ним и закрыл за собой палатку. У Тени каким-то образом оставалось ещё много энергии; она исходила от него вибрирующими волнами.<br/>
— Где ты научился так сражаться? — выпалил он, начав ходить вокруг Оби-Вана. Глаза его были широко раскрытыми и голодными.<br/>
Оби-Ван приподнял брови, стряхивая с себя желание просто неподвижно стоять на одном месте до утра.<br/>
— Эта война длится уже почти четыре года.<br/>
Тень кивнул.<br/>
— И ты всегда так сражаешься?<br/>
Оби-Ван отчаянно желал скинуть с себя грязные одежды, если ему не удастся отдохнуть. Весь покрытый топливом, грязью и кровью (большая часть была его собственной), он чувствовал себя отвратительно. Но он так же отчаянно не желал раздеваться при Тени. Оби-Ван скривился.<br/>
— Я знаю, сражаюсь я не очень, но…<br/>
Тень внезапно схватил его за плечо и пронзительно посмотрел на него.<br/>
— Не очень? Да я в жизни ничего прекраснее не видел! — он осмотрел Оби-Вана с головы до ног и провёл ладонью по его плечу. Широко распахнутые глаза светились безумием. — Я как будто наслаждался искусством. И ты всегда так дерёшься?<br/>
Оби-Ван покачал головой и шагнул в сторону, ощущая горечь на языке.<br/>
— В этом нет ничего…<br/>
— Понять не могу, как мой двойник до сих пор сдерживается, — прервал его Тень, не убирая с плеча руки и становясь ещё ближе. — Если он постоянно видит тебя таким.<br/>
— Не все находят очарование в битве, — ответил Оби-Ван, пытаясь убрать чужую ладонь своей. Тень с лёгкостью поймал её, повернул тыльной стороной вниз и начал вести пальцами по линиям на коже. В крови Оби-Вана всё ещё кипел адреналин после боя. Он собирался помедитировать, чтобы успокоиться, а потом, возможно, поспать, но…<br/>
Но обилие физического контакта, близость другого тела и очевидный интерес Тени, который тот даже не пытался скрыть, затрудняли выполнение этого решения. Оби-Ван потряс головой.<br/>
— Неужто твой Оби-Ван не сражается?<br/>
Тень издал короткий тихий звук при упоминании двойника Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Сражается, но по-другому, — ответил он. — Он не бросается на поле боя так, словно готов сделать всё ради успеха.<br/>
И встал ещё ближе, обвил тело Оби-Вана одной рукой. Оби-Ван попытался двинуться вбок, но к его спине прижалась чужая грудь.<br/>
— Но после боя, — продолжил Тень, горячим дыханием касаясь его уха, — в нём пламенеет такой же огонь. И растёт напряжение, — обжигающая ладонь легла на живот Оби-Вана, спрятанный за слоями одежды. — И с этой проблемой я ему помогаю справляться.<br/>
Внезапно это произвело на Оби-Вана большее впечатление, чем должно было. Тень предлагал просто взять и… позаботиться о нём, всего лишь на мгновение, хоть и в такой плотской манере. Предлагал избавить от назойливого шума в голове. Предлагал доставить удовольствие, запустить пламя по венам. Дыхание Оби-Вана против воли сбилось, перед глазами развернулась тысяча картин возможного исхода.<br/>
Но это был соблазн тем, чего он не мог иметь. Оби-Ван слишком устал, чтобы задумываться об этом. Он был слишком измотан и на мгновение позволил Тени прижаться крепче и обвить тело руками.<br/>
Тень не был Энакином.<br/>
А если бы и был, то не стал предлагать бы такого.<br/>
Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Глубоко в душе поселилась тоска. Он собрался с последними силами и сказал:<br/>
— Это проблема, с которой я и сам могу прекрасно справиться, спасибо.<br/>
Тень что-то промычал себе под нос и зарылся лицом в волосы Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Но ты не должен, — тихо и уверенно сказал он. — Позволь мне помочь. Кому это навредит?<br/>
Оби-Ван и сам не знал точно, кому это может навредить, но кому-то, был уверен, всё же навредит. Он покачал головой и принялся вырываться из хватки Тени, пока тот не выпустил его с тихим разочарованным вздохом.<br/>
— Мне надо привести себя в порядок, отмыться в душе, — сказал Оби-Ван, и, когда Тень открыл рот, добавил: — И мне не нужна помощь с…<br/>
Он резко замолк, когда Тень вдруг стал заваливаться на спину. В Силе от него исходили волны боли и испуга. Оби-Ван подскочил к нему. Тень начал падать, закатив глаза, всё его тело крупно тряслось. Оби-Ван успел поймать его до того, как он упал на пол. Чувствуя, что и сам весь дрожит, Оби-Ван громко крикнул, зная, что его зов разнесётся по всему полю:<br/>
— Медик! Срочно, медика сюда!<br/>
***<br/>
Энакин морально готовил себя к тому, что ему снова придётся спать в одной койке с Не-Оби-Ваном. Одна эта мысль уже слегка возбудила его, и Энакин почувствовал к себе отвращение. Он нахмурился, поймав свой взгляд в отражении освежителя, и, задержав дыхание, вышел в каюту, чтобы скользнуть на простыни, ощутить тело Не-Оби-Вана так близко: лишь обнажённая кожа, и обещания, и…<br/>
Вначале боль возникла в его челюстях, и без того сжатых, такая незначительная, что Энакин даже не обратил на неё внимания. Она начала распространяться словно лесной пожар — вниз по шее и вверх, к черепу одновременно. Энакин попытался открыть рот, позвать на помощь, но не смог сделать этого. Он хотел вдохнуть, но у него не получалось, постарался не падать в обморок, но…<br/>
Он моргнул. Боль никуда не исчезла. Энакин лежал на мягкой простыне и совершенно не помнил, как на ней оказался. Тяжёлое чувство звенело под кожей от головы до кончиков пальцев. Ощущалось так, словно кто-то царапал его длинными когтями изнутри.<br/>
— Тихо, тихо, — негромко говорил Не-Оби-Ван. — Всё хорошо, ты в порядке.<br/>
Он сидел на кровати. На нём была одежда для сна, иными словами, на нём практически не было одежды. Спустя мгновение до Энакина дошло, что Не-Оби-Ван держал руку на его шее, проверяя пульс.<br/>
Энакин застонал. Голову будто окутал туман. Он сглотнул, чувствуя привкус крови во рту.<br/>
— Что произошло?<br/>
— Я надеялся, что ты мне скажешь, — ответил Не-Оби-Ван, продолжая прижиматься к нему. — Ты чем-то болен?<br/>
Энакин устало и измученно покачал головой. Боль начала отступать. Он бесцельно потянулся рукой вперёд и схватился за ногу Не-Оби-Вана. Ему нужен был якорь в этом мире, за который можно было ухватиться.<br/>
Оби-Ван никогда не давал ему потеряться.<br/>
— Нет, — хрипло сказал Энакин. — Ничего похожего со мной раньше не было. А с твоим Энакином?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван, нахмурившись, покачал головой.<br/>
— Нет, он полностью здоров.<br/>
Энакин опять застонал и потёр лицо ладонями. Он почувствовал слабость, посмотрев в лицо Не-Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Ну и что тогда со мной случилось?<br/>
Ему в голову пришла нехорошая мысль, которую он проглотил до того, как она сорвалась с языка. Энакин, до сих пор страдая от головокружения, вдруг призадумался, как сказывается на здоровье человека путешествие в параллельную вселенную, и вздрогнул.<br/>
— Я не знаю, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван. Поджав губы, он вытянул ладонь, чтобы положить её на лоб Энакина. — Остаётся лишь надеяться, что это не повторится.<br/>
Энакин сглотнул, вспомнив боль, которая чуть ранее пронзила всё его тело.<br/>
— Да, — сказал он. — Остаётся лишь надеяться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тень оставался без сознания почти весь следующий час. Не так уж и долго в масштабах вселенной. Всё то время, что медики запускали сканирование за сканированием, пытались стабилизировать его состояние, спорили между собой о его мозговой активности и странных показаниях, сердце Оби-Вана бешено билось о рёбра.<br/>
Оби-Вану не требовалось никакого медицинского оборудования, чтобы понять: что-то было совсем, совсем не так. Он ощущал это в Силе. Оби-Ван чувствовал боль, которую испытывал Тень, но за этой болью скрывалось нечто большее. Словно Тень находился рядом и в то же время где-то очень далеко. Словно всё происходящее было неправильным.<br/>
Медики так и не нашли ответов к тому времени, когда Тень очнулся, открыл глаза и прохрипел:<br/>
— Оби-Ван?<br/>
— Он самый, — ответил Оби-Ван, ступая к койке и глядя на Тень сверху вниз. Пришлось опять мысленно напомнить себе, что этот человек не является его Энакином. И это всё равно не мешало ему испытывать к Тени привычную привязанность. — Как себя чувствуешь?<br/>
Тень резко сел на койке, срывая с головы несколько датчиков и отбрасывая их в сторону.<br/>
— Паршиво, — ответил он и потёр лицо. Почти неосознанно он вытянул руку вперёд, вцепившись ею в ладонь Оби-Вана. — Что со мной случилось?<br/>
Он нахмурился, когда Оби-Ван принялся объяснять, что понятия не имеет, что именно. Нахмурился, но не выпустил руку Оби-Вана из своей, словно боялся, что тот оставит его одного. Когда Оби-Ван замолк, Тень спросил:<br/>
— И ты принёс меня сюда? Чтобы мне оказали медицинскую помощь?<br/>
— Конечно, — ответил Оби-Ван, старательно игнорируя едва заметное удивление в голосе Тени. Он надеялся, что если с Энакином случилось нечто похожее, кто-нибудь о нём позаботился. Но, учитывая все собранные знания о том мире, Оби-Ван в этом сомневался.<br/>
Его пугала мысль, что Энакин потерял сознание и остался беззащитным в том месте, полном опасностей.<br/>
Тень слегка улыбнулся, сказал почти с укоризной:<br/>
— Мягкий.<br/>
И прикоснулся к выбившейся из его причёски пряди волос.<br/>
Оби-Ван хмуро посмотрел на Тень. Он больше не ощущал себя мягким, да и не был уверен, что вообще ощущал когда-либо. Жизнь потрепала Оби-Вана, сделала его твёрдым как камень.<br/>
— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я оставил тебя на произвол судьбы?<br/>
— О нет, — ответил Тень и поднялся с кровати, никак не реагируя на протесты медиков. — Я рад, что ты принёс меня сюда. Просто ты напомнил мне о нём. О моём Оби-Ване.<br/>
— Он тоже таскает тебя по медикам? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван, отмахиваясь от направившихся в их сторону солдат, готовых в любой момент затащить Тень обратно в койку.<br/>
Тень уже уверенно стоял на ногах. Он направился к выходу. Оказавшись на улице, он нахмурился и вгляделся в ночное небо.<br/>
— Иногда, — ответил Тень. Выражение его лица изменилось, взгляд теперь мерцал в темноте. — Чаще всё происходит наоборот.<br/>
Он резко остановился и обернулся, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Когда мы будем на Корусанте, они накажут тебя за, — он обвёл руками пространство вокруг них, — всё это?<br/>
Оби-Ван моргнул.<br/>
— Накажут? — он призадумался о вероятной реакции Совета. Нужно было давно уже поговорить с ними, но всё не хватало времени. Покачав головой, Оби-Ван ответил: <br/>
— Нет, с чего бы им наказывать меня?<br/>
Тень расслабился и опустил плечи. Из его груди вырвался облегчённый выдох.<br/>
— Хорошо, — он вновь поднял голову к небу. — Ты не спал.<br/>
— Я не спал, — признался Оби-Ван, хотя это и мало его волновало. У него не было ни времени, ни возможности спать по ночам. Не только Тень мучили кошмары. — Что насчёт моего Энакина и твоего Оби-Вана? Их накажут?<br/>
Мгновенного ответа он не получил. Выражение лица Тени потемнело, когда они добрались через весь лагерь до палатки Оби-Вана. Он сказал напряжённо:<br/>
— Мой Оби-Ван позаботится о нём, я уверен. Не беспокойся.<br/>
И именно эти слова поселили беспокойство в груди Оби-Вана. Он только было открыл рот, как Тень опередил его:<br/>
— Нам нужно выспаться.<br/>
Оби-Ван нахмурился, пытаясь разглядеть Тень в тусклом освещении палатки.<br/>
— Я бы хотел услышать больше о твоём мире.<br/>
Оби-Вану нужно было знать, с чем пришлось столкнуться Энакину, даже если он никак не сможет помочь ему. Хоть новые знания и не успокоят Оби-Вана, но он по крайней мере точно будет знать, из-за чего именно ему стоит волноваться.<br/>
Тень фыркнул, стянул с себя верхнюю тунику и отбросил её в сторону. Развернувшись, он упал на койку. На его лице поселилось выражение нежности; разочарование исчезло оттуда, стоило Тени взглянуть на Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Конечно хочешь, — сказал он, сбрасывая с ног сапоги. — Ну хорошо. Иди сюда. Вопрос за вопрос. Пока ты не уснёшь.<br/>
Он растянулся на своей стороне койки, судя по позе, явно ожидая, что Оби-Ван просто… ляжет рядом с ним. Оби-Ван подумывал о том, чтобы разрушить его ожидания и забраться на свою койку, но… Если кроме этого не было других разумных способов получить ответы… Оби-Ван вздохнул, направившись вперёд. Тень поднял руку и сказал:<br/>
— Не дури. Как ты собираешься спать во всём этом?<br/>
Оби-Ван послал ему хмурый взгляд, встреченный ухмылкой. Тени, кажется, было весело. Он наблюдал глазами тёмными, голодными и заинтересованными, как Оби-Ван стягивает с себя верхнюю тунику, медленно направляясь к нему.<br/>
— И всё? — усмехнулся Тень и покачал головой.<br/>
— А ты думал, я буду спать голым? — спросил Оби-Ван.<br/>
Поразмыслив несколько секунд, он избавился от штанов. Всё равно, когда он обычно спал в них, они опускались до коленей и путались в ногах.<br/>
— Не думал, — ответил Тень, — но, может, мы ещё придём к этому.<br/>
Он подался вперёд и схватил Оби-Вана за руку. Потянул на себя. В следующее мгновение Оби-Ван уже лежал на койке в его уютных объятиях. Тепло тела Тени окутывало его со всех сторон. Оби-Ван напрягся, когда Тень что-то промычал себе под нос, придвинулся ещё ближе и положил руку на грудь Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Вот так, — сказал он. — Приятно, правда?<br/>
— Нет, — проговорил Оби-Ван, хотя и сам понимал, что солгал.<br/>
Какой же успокаивающей казалась эта близость, эти объятия, это ощущение сильных рук Энакина рядом… вот только это был не Энакин. Энакин никогда не позволял себе такого с Оби-Ваном. Энакин никогда этого не хотел.<br/>
Оби-Ван отбросил непрошеные мысли в сторону.<br/>
— Первый вопрос, — начал Оби-Ван. Тень негромко рассмеялся, и его дыхание коснулось затылка Оби-Вана. Близко. Слишком близко. Оби-Ван постарался не обращать внимания на то, как от этого по его коже пробежала стайка мурашек. — Я говорил моему Энакину про те же надписи под Храмом. Он запомнит это, — Оби-Ван надеялся, что запомнит. — Сможет ли твой Оби-Ван отвести его туда?<br/>
— О, он сможет, — ответил Тень без каких-либо колебаний. — Если решит, что это поможет вернуть меня обратно. А теперь моя очередь, — он заметно сжал руки вокруг Оби-Вана и спросил: <br/>
— У тебя были когда-нибудь отношения с кем-нибудь, кроме меня? Другого меня.<br/>
Оби-Ван попытался вырваться из его объятий, но Тень, рассмеявшись, лишь усилил хватку. Практически пригвоздив Оби-Вана к кровати, он прошептал:<br/>
— Уговор есть уговор. Ты обещал мне ответ за ответ.<br/>
Оби-Ван нахмурился, посмотрев на Тень. Почему Тень задал такой вопрос, вместо этого не пожелав выведать что-нибудь полезное? Жар коснулся его щёк, когда Тень поместил ногу между его ног, и Оби-Ван ответил:<br/>
— По правде говоря, нет. У меня ни с кем не было отношений.<br/>
Тень широко распахнул потемневшие глаза, и Оби-Ван, мысли которого спутались между собой, положил руку на его грудь, отчаянно желая сменить тему разговора.<br/>
— Так значит, в твоём мире до сих пор существует Орден джедаев?<br/>
— Да, — просто ответил Тень, ничего больше не добавив. — Почему не было?<br/>
— Я… — Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд в сторону и нахмурился. — Всё некогда было. Ещё Кодекс, и мой бывший учитель…<br/>
Тень резко напрягся и приподнялся на одном локте. Такого мрачного выражения лица Оби-Ван у него прежде не видел.<br/>
— Джинн, — со злостью проговорил Тень. — Он здесь?<br/>
— Нет, — ответил Оби-Ван, решив не заострять внимание на том, что этот вопрос вылез вне очереди. К тому же на него легко было ответить. — Нет, он умер. Давно.<br/>
— Это хорошо, — пылко сказал Тень, заставив Оби-Ван недоуменно моргнуть.<br/>
Его Энакин всегда вспоминал о Квай-Гоне с теплотой. Иногда даже чересчур идеализировал его. Но после всего, что Оби-Ван выведал о том мире, этого и следовало ожидать. Однако, к следующим словам Тени он оказался совсем не готов.<br/>
— Ты убил его?<br/>
На мгновение перед глазами Оби-Вана встала картина: лежащий на полу Квай-Гон, пронзённый мечом. Сколько раз Оби-Вану приходила в голову мысль: не он ли виноват в смерти своего учителя? Если бы только он тогда был хоть немного быстрее, немного лучше, немного более подготовленным к происходящему… Но Тень явно спрашивал не об этом.<br/>
— Нет, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Не я.<br/>
Тень поджал губы. Посмотрел в сторону.<br/>
— Мне жаль, что тебя лишили этого права.<br/>
Оби-Ван приподнялся на локтях, озадаченный тем, сколько ненависти было в голосе Тени. Он знал, что в том месте, откуда явился Тень, люди были совсем другими. Тень был совсем другим — не Энакином. И всё равно, задавая следующий вопрос, он почувствовал пробежавшуюся по телу холодную дрожь.<br/>
— Неужто в твоём мире Квай-Гон был настолько ужасен?<br/>
Тень нахмурился. Рассредоточенный взгляд блуждал по палатке, ладони сжались в кулаки.<br/>
— Да, — сказал он наконец, сжав зубы.<br/>
Оби-Вану вмиг стало любопытно. Всё в Тени буквально кричало о том, что ответы ему не понравятся, но Оби-Ван не смог остановить себя:<br/>
— Почему?<br/>
Тень поспешно покачал головой. Он сглотнул и сказал:<br/>
— Спроси о чём-нибудь другом или ложись спать.<br/>
Оби-Ван посмотрел на его профиль, на напряжённую линию шеи, на сжатые в кулаки ладони и кивнул.<br/>
Вместо этого он спросил, как люди в мире Тени воспринимают Силу (у них, очевидно, не было понятий о Тёмной и Светлой сторонах) и о том, как устроен Орден. Джедаи, если верить Тени, там являлись кем-то вроде… исполнителей воли императора, полагал Оби-Ван. Их обязанности настолько походили на обязанности Ордена в этом мире, что у Оби-Вана разболелся живот.<br/>
Он не раз задавался вопросом, всегда ли приказы, данные им сенатом, являлись… правильными. С некоторыми из них ему трудно было мириться. Оби-Ван научился подчиняться этим приказам, но часть его умирала каждый раз, когда ему приходилось делать это. Возможно, у его Ордена джедаев и Ордена джедаев Тени было больше общего, чем ему думалось. Возможно, вскоре они сами настолько заполнятся тьмой, что не смогут отличить её от света.<br/>
С каждым разом вытащить из Тени побольше информации становилось всё сложнее. Тень заявил, что его мало интересует история, но с каждым вопросом о прошлом его вселенной Оби-Ван выяснял, что произошедшие в их мирах события во многом совпадают.<br/>
В далёком прошлом в мире Тени произошла война между форсьюзерами, но каким-то образом она привела не к основанию Галактической Республики, а к формированию Империи, которая царствовала там и ныне.<br/>
Тень, в свою очередь, задавал расплывчатые вопросы, похожие на вопросы Оби-Вана. Ответы, похоже, его вовсе не волновали. Он оставался напряжённым, казался далёким, даже когда Оби-Ван опустил тяжёлые веки, не в силах больше держать глаза открытыми, и погрузился в мир тревожных сновидений. Его разум был заполнен образами мира, которого он никогда не видел.<br/>
***<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван сказал, что Энакин потерял сознание почти на целый час, но никаких объяснений этому найти не смог. Воспоминания о той боли и потери контроля над своим телом преследовали Энакина весь их перелёт до первой остановки, которую, очевидно, нужно было сделать, чтобы попасть на Корусант.<br/>
Когда Не-Оби-Ван сказал, что они прибудут в не самый приличный космопорт, Энакин представлял, что тот будет похож на порт в Мос-Эспа. Ожидал увидеть город шумный, грязный, забитый людьми, которые не хотели там находиться, но которым некуда больше идти.<br/>
В реальности всё вышло иначе. Ривика оказалась несколько меньше, чем Мос-Эспа, и ещё более убогой, чем татутинский город. Всё время, что они пробыли в этом порту, здесь не переставали идти дожди. Воздух заполнялся грозами и громами, молнии попадали в ловушку между огромными столбами, расположенными вокруг всего города, которые перенаправляли электричество прямо в конденсаторы.<br/>
Возможно, из-за дождя люди и не спешили высовываться из домов. На улицах в Мос-Эспа не прекращался шум. Люди торговали на базаре, спорили и дрались друг с другом, ставили торговые палатки прямо посреди дороги и вели в них свои дела. В Ривике же улицы были почти пустыми и даже призрачными.<br/>
В зданиях горел свет, и люди перемещались по узким дорогам, но при этом старательно смотрели себе под ноги, не издавали лишнего шума и предпочитали держаться в тени. И всё равно, когда они с Не-Оби-Ваном направлялись в док, чтобы пополнить запасы топлива, Энакина не покидало ощущение, будто за ними кто-то наблюдает.<br/>
— Но наши баки были полными, когда мы отбывали с Гуллувии, — сказал Энакин уже в третий раз, следуя за Не-Оби-Ваном. По крайней мере, тот разрешил ему покинуть корабль вместе с ним. Может, не хотел снова ругаться с Энакином. В конце концов Не-Оби-Ван уступил потому, что боялся, что во время его отсутствия у Энакина начнётся ещё один похожий приступ. — Не понимаю, как мы успели истратить всё настолько быстро?<br/>
— Может, у нас утечка, — ответил Не-Оби-Ван, слегка пожав плечами. — Неужели там, откуда ты пришёл, транспорт никогда не выходит из строя?<br/>
Он отправился поговорить с управляющим дока, а Энакин остался в стороне в пропахшем плесенью помещении. Говорили они негромко, но Энакин услышал, как зазвенели между ними кредиты. Возможно, покупка топлива в этих краях была вне закона. Возможно, Не-Оби-Ван сдавал Энакина. Возможно…<br/>
— Нам нужно где-нибудь перекусить, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван, подойдя к Энакину и дотронувшись до его руки. — Им потребуется немного времени, чтобы со всем покончить.<br/>
Энакин чуть не запротестовал — ему просто нужно добраться до Корусанта — но он хотел есть. От сухих батончиков уже тошнило, хотя здесь, по мнению Энакина, они были вкуснее, чем в его мире. Так что он только кивнул в ответ и последовал за Не-Оби-Ваном в небольшую забегаловку с десятком кривых столиков внутри.<br/>
Никто даже не посмотрел в их сторону, когда они вошли. Дроид, принявший заказ, выглядел так, словно мечтал быть где угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Энакин проводил его хмурым взглядом и скинул с себя промокший под дождём плащ. Сказал:<br/>
— На нём установлен ограничитель.<br/>
— Да, — Не-Оби-Ван повернул свой стул, прислонился спиной к стене и сел так, чтобы его световой меч был на виду. — Как и на всех дроидах.<br/>
Энакина охватил ужас от осознания этого. Мысль о том, что, будь здесь Ардва, кто-то бы установил на него ограничитель, чтобы держать его под полным контролем, показалась почти болезненной. Он спросил негромко:<br/>
— Зачем?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок.<br/>
— После восстания эта идея показалась разумной, — ответил он ровно и спокойно.<br/>
Энакин откинулся на спинку стула, пытаясь дополнить новым кусочком информации уже имеющуюся у него картину этого мира.<br/>
— Здесь произошло восстание дроидов? Когда?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван пожал плечами.<br/>
— Лет восемь назад? Конфликт был недолгим, но кровавым. Дикое Пространство тогда почти даже не задело. Теперь только у повстанцев хватает ума использовать дроидов без ограничителей.<br/>
Эти повстанцы нравились Энакину всё больше и больше. Он надеялся, что Ардва был сейчас вместе с ними, если его уже давно не уничтожили. Или даже не проектировали. Или… Энакин выбросил эту мысль из головы, как только молчаливый дроид принёс им заказ.<br/>
— У меня такое чувство, — с любопытством поглядев в свою тарелку, сказал Энакин. Эта еда была ему незнакома. — Что мы здесь никому особо не нравимся.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван усмехнулся и обвёл взглядом пространство вокруг них.<br/>
— Ты так думаешь? Уверяю, спроси любого местного об этом, и он заверит тебя, как он рад видеть магистров в своих владениях и насколько сильно он желает помочь Империи любым возможным способом.<br/>
У Энакина свело живот. Он всё равно приступил к поеданию пищи и нашёл её довольно… вкусной. Бывало и хуже.<br/>
— Конечно, — сказал он. — Это будет ложью?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван не ответил, о чём-то призадумавшись. Спустя некоторое время он решился и, тяжело сглотнув, спросил:<br/>
— Что из себя представляет Орден в твоём мире? Чем вы занимаетесь?<br/>
Энакин удивлённо моргнул. Его больше поразил не сам вопрос, а то, насколько этот человек был похож на его Оби-Вана в этот момент — тот всегда звучал так же, когда собирался начать переговоры. Энакин опустил хмурый взгляд к тарелке.<br/>
— Я… прямо сейчас мы — генералы. Там, откуда я родом, мы уже четыре года сражаемся на войне.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван что-то промычал себе под нос.<br/>
— А до этого?<br/>
Энакин пожал плечами и вновь откинулся на спинку стула. Становилось всё сложнее и сложнее думать о том, что было до этого. Он постучал вилкой по тарелке, пытаясь вспомнить о лучших временах.<br/>
— До этого мы были хранителями мира, — негромко сказал Энакин, махнув рукой в сторону.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван кивнул.<br/>
— И каким образом вы сохраняли этот мир? Что за методы вы использовали?<br/>
Энакин свёл брови к переносице.<br/>
— Джедаи, то есть, мы… Мы отправлялись на планеты по приказу Сената. Организовывали переговоры между конфликтующими сторонами, помогали нуждающимся. По большей части мы просто разговаривали. Пытались прийти к компромиссу. В крайних случаях приходилось сражаться.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван вздохнул. Он откинулся назад, внимательно пробежавшись взглядом по помещению.<br/>
— Надо полагать, если бы Сенат приказал вам разобраться с возникшим на одной из планет конфликтом, вы бы не стали казнить зачинщиков на городской площади для его разрешения?<br/>
Энакин замер на месте, медленно моргнув. Дрожь пробежала по его позвоночнику, хотя он и помнил о тех мёртвых телах в пещере.<br/>
— Что? — тихо выдохнул он.<br/>
На лице Не-Оби-Вана ни один мускул не дрогнул.<br/>
— Задачей нашего Ордена тоже является сохранение мира. В каком-то смысле. Мы являемся правой рукой императора. Мы следим за исполнением законов. Избавляемся от инакомыслия, которое может нарушить покой в Галактике. Мы… обеспечиваем порядок. Стабильность. Благосостояние.<br/>
Энакин не ожидал, что голос Не-Оби-Вана внезапно станет таким отстранённым. Безжизненным и уставшим.<br/>
— Мы обеспечиваем исполнение приказов нашего славного императора.<br/>
Слова Не-Оби-Вана и его интонации наполнили грудь Энакина ледяным ужасом. Он поёжился. Звучало неплохо: стабильность, покой, благосостояние… Порядок. Сила знает, сколько раз Энакин задумывался о том, как же его миру не хватает порядка. Не хватает кого-нибудь с твёрдой хваткой, способного исправить всё, что сейчас там творится…<br/>
Но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что это может быть достигнуто ценой мёртвых детей и женщин, лежащих у подножия горы. От этого внутри поселилось странное чувство, холодное и болезненное.<br/>
— И таким образом, — продолжил Не-Оби-Ван, пока Энакин смотрел в свою тарелку, размышляя, не заболел ли он часом, — люди… как никогда счастливы видеть нас у себя.<br/>
— Они боятся, что мы можем убить их, — негромко сказал Энакин. — Вот почему никто даже не смотрит в нашу сторону.<br/>
— Есть и те, — добавил Не-Оби-Ван, пожав плечами, — что посмелее. Они всё пытаются избавиться от нас. Чтобы отомстить за отца, мать, вторую половинку, которые восстали против Империи в своё время. Среди повстанцев полно таких людей.<br/>
— И как много повстанцев в общем? — спросил Энакин, отодвигая от себя тарелку. Он в любом случае уже потерял аппетит. Ему думалось, что всех повстанцев истребили на Гуллувии, но, судя по всему, это было не так.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван пожал плечами.<br/>
— О, парочка людей здесь, парочка там. И всё, — тихо и спокойно ответил он. — Желание погубить все идеалы Империи затмевает им разум, мешая работать сообща, несмотря на призывы их лидеров. И, конечно же, — добавил он, приподняв уголки губ. Энакин слышал, как на мгновение в его голосе появилась насмешка и сразу же оттуда исчезла, — не каждый захочет пойти против нашего славного императора.<br/>
Энакин внимательно проследил за его взглядом и сказал спустя несколько мгновений тишины:<br/>
— Хорошо. Теперь я знаю, что говорит о повстанцах император. Давай начистоту. Сколько их на самом деле?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван резко посмотрел на него. Несмотря на золотой блеск в его глазах, они казались настолько знакомыми, что от этого становилось больно. Он усмехнулся.<br/>
— А ты сообразительный, — сказал он с удивлением и нежностью. — Повстанцев, наверное, больше миллиона. Может, даже больше миллиарда по всей Галактике и в Диком Пространстве.<br/>
— Их… много, — сказал Энакин.<br/>
Ему стало нехорошо от сознания того, что такое количество людей объединилось, чтобы сражаться с чем-то. Подобное даже было сложно представить. Там, откуда он родом, все сидели смирно на своих местах, позволяя джедаям и клонам сражаться на войне с сепаратистами. Лишь мизерное количество людей когда-либо пыталось протянуть им руку помощи.<br/>
— Всё равно недостаточно, чтобы достичь цели, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван, вновь отвернувшись.<br/>
Энакин уставился на него: на лежащие на плечах волосы, на напряжение в его взгляде. Сказал негромко:<br/>
— Может, если бы кто им немного помог…<br/>
— Помогать им опасно, — так же тихо ответил Не-Оби-Ван. — Все об этом знают после того, что случилось на Набу.<br/>
Ледяной ужас пробрался в сердце Энакина. Дыхание сбилось на мгновение.<br/>
— Что случилось на Набу? — спросил он едва слушающимся голосом.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван отправил в рот кусок пищи. Прожевал её. Проглотил.<br/>
— Это произошло несколько лет назад, — ровно проговорил он. — Набуанцы не согласились с предложением императора. Они попытались… уйти. Ступить на свой собственный путь. Вновь стать независимой планетой. Какой был Мандалор в то время.<br/>
Сердце Энакина билось так быстро, словно он только что вернулся с поля боя. В животе сжался тугой узел. Он повторил, не сумев отвести взгляд от лица Не-Оби-Вана:<br/>
— Что случилось?<br/>
— Диссиденты были ликвидированы, — ответил Не-Оби-Ван. — Полностью. Планету перезаселили. Я слышал, что император питает к Набу нежные чувства, особенно к Озёрному краю и… Ты в порядке?<br/>
Наверное, он всё-таки заболел. Энакин спросил, но за звоном в ушах не услышал своего голоса:<br/>
— Там, возможно, была женщина. Падме. Падме Амидала. Я не уверен, знаешь ли ты…<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван быстро подался вперёд и резко схватил его за руку.<br/>
— Будь осторожен, где и когда произносишь это имя. И как громко ты его произносишь, — прошипел он, буравя его загоревшимся взглядом.<br/>
Энакин в ответ смотрел на его ожесточившееся лицо, смутно осознавая, что все остальные посетители очень старательно избегали поворачивать головы в их сторону.<br/>
— Почему? — как можно тише спросил он.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван отпустил его спустя несколько секунд, но взгляда не отвёл.<br/>
— Потому что, — сказал он, — члены Ордена не говорят о лидерах Восстания с таким неподдельным беспокойством в голосе.<br/>
Он поднялся на ноги и бросил несколько кредитов на стол.<br/>
— Корабль, должно быть, уже готов, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван, надевая на голову капюшон. — Или ты хочешь задержаться здесь подольше?<br/>
Энакин чувствовал спиной чужие взгляды всю дорогу от забегаловки до дока, несмотря даже на то, что был слишком погружён в свои мысли. Он ощущал направленные в их сторону гнев и ненависть. Но Не-Оби-Ван шагал рядом с прямой спиной и высоко задранным подбородком, словно не замечая этого. Он не произнёс ни слова даже тогда, когда они зашли на борт корабля, и сразу же скрылся в грузовом отсеке, чтобы проверить, ничего ли не исчезло. Энакин проводил взглядом его спину.<br/>
Он не стал поднимать эту тему, когда Не-Оби-Ван вернулся, когда они сыграли пару партий в сабакк и когда отправились спать. Голова Энакина была забита размышлениями о порядке, стабильности и о той ужасающей цене, которую этому месту пришлось заплатить за них.<br/>
Он пытался убедить себя, что этого можно достичь другими способами, что если бы только у него была возможность исправить всё…<br/>
Но в этом извращённом мире был и его двойник. Тот двойник, что оставил мёртвые тела женщин и детей у подножия горы. Тот двойник с красными глазами. Энакин никак не мог уснуть, глядя перед собой на потолок каюты; руки сжимались в кулаки, а сердце болезненно сжималось в груди.<br/>
***<br/>
В конце концов, Оби-Вану удалось настроить прямую связь с Внутренним миром. Совет согласился, что Тень необходимо доставить на Корусант. Во время переговоров сам Тень стоял поодаль, прислонившись к стене, и с любопытством поглядывал на членов Совета.<br/>
— Поисковую команду для обнаружения надписей на стенах под Храм мы отправим, — сказал Йода, когда связь начала барахлить. — По возвращении вашему мы готовы будем.<br/>
— Благодарю, магистры, — сказал Оби-Ван их мерцающим силуэтам. Он не был до конца уверен, что те успели услышать его слова до того, как голосвязь совсем пропала. Он вздохнул, потерев ладонями лицо.<br/>
— Хорошо, — проговорил Оби-Ван, повернувшись к Тени. — Пора в путь.<br/>
— Наконец-то, — сказал Тень, оттолкнувшись от стены.<br/>
С его плеч уже свисала сумка. У них было немного пожитков на поле боя; у них вообще было немного пожитков. Оби-Ван сам собирал эту сумку, осторожно укладывая туда вещи Энакина. Их было так мало.<br/>
Он замер от удивления, найдя среди принадлежностей Энакина аккуратно сложенные световые мечи Асоки в таком хорошем состоянии, словно… словно Энакин собирался отправиться на её поиски в любой момент. Словно он только и ждал, что она вернётся обратно и…<br/>
Эта мысль пустила ростки под кожу Оби-Вана и распустилась там колющей болью. Вдобавок к остальному.<br/>
Оби-Ван подхватил свои вещи (которые он собрал после того, как проснулся в одной койке с Тенью и выпутался из его объятий, потому что тому снова снились кошмары ночью) и направился к транспорту. Доставить Тень на Корусант — важная задача, но это не значило, что «Переговорщика» можно таскать туда-сюда по Галактике.<br/>
Данный им корабль обещал быть теснее, но он всё равно с лёгкостью вмещал в себя несколько солдат-стражников на случай, если Тень вдруг решит убить Оби-Вана и своими силами попытаться отыскать путь обратно в свой мир.<br/>
Оби-Ван выбросил эти сомнения из головы. Они там поселились из-за волнений Совета. У него было предчувствие, что Тень не станет его убивать. Но сторонники Тёмной стороны были очень непостоянными. Их эмоции могли всё время меняться, иногда даже слишком бурно.<br/>
В ту же секунду Оби-Ван с ужасом подумал, что это отлично подходит под описание как Тени, так и Энакина. Решив поразмыслить об этом позже, он сказал:<br/>
— Узнал кого-нибудь из Совета?<br/>
Тень кивнул и ступил на трап.<br/>
— Почти всех. Они и в моём мире носят высокие звания в Ордене. Единственным, кого я не узнал, был тот маленький зелёный гоблин.<br/>
Оби-Ван едва не поперхнулся следующим вздохом.<br/>
— Ты имеешь в виду магистра Йоду?<br/>
Слышать, как столь почётного члена Ордена называют маленьким зелёным гоблином было… что ж, довольно забавно, если закрыть глаза на такое неуважение.<br/>
— Да, — ответил Тень. — Никогда не видел его прежде, — он нахмурился, бросив взгляд к кабине пилота. — Я могу повести корабль. Обычно я этим и занимаюсь.<br/>
Оби-Ван покачал головой.<br/>
— Оставь это Грипперу.<br/>
Он доверял Тени и знал, что тот хочет поскорее вернуться в свой мир. Но не настолько, чтобы отдавать ему под управление корабль.<br/>
Тень недовольно поджал губы, и Оби-Ван, развернувшись в сторону своей каюты, подумал, что за этим должна последовать ссора. Но Тень не стал настаивать на пилотировании корабля. Вместо этого он сказал:<br/>
— Не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь.<br/>
Оби-Ван открыл двери с помощью Силы и зашёл в знакомую небольшую каюту со скудной обстановкой.<br/>
— Делаю что?<br/>
— Зовёшь их по имени, — ответил последовавший за ним Тень, закрывая двери и зашагав к койке, растягиваясь на ней, будто она была его собственной. Недовольство на его лице сменилось недоумением.<br/>
Оби-Ван замер на месте, посмотрев в его сторону.<br/>
— Солдат? А что не так с их именами?<br/>
Тень приподнялся на локтях, нахмурившись.<br/>
— Потому что у них нет имён. У них есть номера. Они просто… клоны. Они почти как дроиды. Только дешевле. И полезнее. Им не нужен ограничитель.<br/>
Оби-Вана замутило. Горечь осела в горле.<br/>
— Они всё ещё люди. Несмотря на их происхождение.<br/>
Тень фыркнул и закатил глаза.<br/>
— Ты просто проецируешь их на себя. Кожа да кости не сделают из них разумных существ.<br/>
Оби-Ван хотел… встряхнуться. Скинуть с себя отвращение и оцепенение. Подобные слова, срывающиеся с губ Энакина, звучали пугающе. Энакина, который так глубоко любил своих солдат. Который готов был бороться за них до потери сознания. Который считал капитана Рекса своим лучшим другом.<br/>
— Они разумные существа в любом значении этих слов, — усилием воли сохранив голос ровным, ответил Оби-Ван, игнорируя многозначительную реакцию Тени на это. — У них есть желания. У них есть страхи. Имена. Мечты.<br/>
— Звучит словно пропаганда повстанцев. За права клонов, — потряс головой Тень, усмехнувшись. — Но вы все ошибаетесь. Они просто органические машины, не больше. Знаешь, что они делают, когда им никто не отдаёт приказы? Они просто стоят на месте как вкопанные, уставившись в никуда. В некоторых случаях они даже не могут поесть самостоятельно, пока им не отдашь приказ.<br/>
Интересно, Тень нагнетал, или дела в его мире действительно обстояли совершенно иначе? Неужели в технологии создании клонов залегли такие различия? Кто мог сотворить человека, полностью лишив его при этом личности?<br/>
Оби-Ван покачал головой.<br/>
— Лучше поговори здесь с кем-нибудь из клонов, — сказал он. — Уверен, ты быстро поймёшь, как сильно ошибался.<br/>
Тень незаинтересованно пожал плечами. В следующее мгновение он поднял свой тёмный взгляд на Оби-Вана и сказал:<br/>
— Если тебя это порадует.<br/>
— Порадует, — ответил Оби-Ван и удивлённо моргнул, когда Тень поднялся с койки.<br/>
Он положил ладони на плечи Оби-Вана и слегка наклонился, чтобы оставить поцелуй на его щеке. Быстро отстранившись, он исчез за дверью. Все эти движения были настолько плавными, словно повторялись так часто, что остались на уровне мышечной памяти.<br/>
После того, как Тень ушёл, Оби-Ван продолжал стоять, замерев на месте, и смотреть перед собой в пустоту.<br/>
***<br/>
Во время перелёта Энакин выяснил, что Не-Оби-Ван предпочитает медитировать практически голым. Скользя взглядом по широким плечам Не-Оби-Вана, по его обнажённой коже и россыпи веснушек на ней, Энакин задался вопросом, не было ли это методом привлечения его двойника на медитацию.<br/>
С самим Энакином, по крайней мере, срабатывало. Он сидел на полу корабля, аккуратно сложив ноги, и пытался отыскать внутренний покой, хоть и без особых усилий. По большей части он продолжал наблюдать за Не-Оби-Ваном, скосив к нему полуприкрытые глаза и блуждая ими по нагой коже, подмечая островки веснушек то тут, то там, и все его шрамы, и…<br/>
— Видишь что-то интересное? — в конце концов спросил Не-Оби-Ван.<br/>
Энакин вздрогнул, пойманный с поличным, и перевёл взгляд от отцветающих на бёдрах Не-Оби-Вана синяках к позабавленному выражению на его лице. Было что-то безнадёжно заманчивое в том, что, если Энакин протянет руку, то его пальцы идеально повторят узоры этих отметок. Жар коснулся шеи, и Энакин на мгновение крепко сжал зубы.<br/>
— Я… — сглотнул он, пытаясь разговором отвлечь внимание от того, что до сих пор бродил взглядом по телу Не-Оби-Вана. — Я… У тебя много шрамов. Прямо как у моего Оби-Вана, — наконец выговорил он. — Но некоторые из них совсем другие.<br/>
— Да? — сказал Не-Оби-Ван, опустив голову и осмотрев своё тело. Он вытянул руки и повернул их ладонями вверх. — Какие именно?<br/>
Энакин опять сглотнул. Ему стало неловко всего лишь от того, что ему позволили <em>смотреть</em>. Но он не мог прекратить делать это. Всё продолжал рассматривать Не-Оби-Вана блуждающим взглядом. Вид всё-таки был приятный. Энакин неопределённо махнул рукой и сказал:<br/>
— Ну, для начала, тот шрам сзади, на твоей шее.<br/>
Эта отметка, похожая на клеймо, привлекла его внимание, когда Не-Оби-Ван раздевался перед медитацией, ненадолго откинув длинные волосы с шеи. Шрам этот был… уродливым. Толстым. Кто-то держал Не-Оби-Вана за волосы, чтобы тот не двигался, и прижигал нежную кожу с задней стороны шеи.<br/>
Наверное, это было чертовски больно. Выглядело до сих пор жутко. Шрам был достаточно длинным, чтобы причинять Не-Оби-Вану неудобство каждый раз, когда он поворачивал голову. Один этот вид заставлял Энакина сжимать ладони в кулаки. Он хотел найти того, кто посмел так поступить, и…<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван слегка поёжился и отвёл взгляд. Он положил руки обратно на бёдра, развернувшись корпусом в сторону. Сказал негромко:<br/>
— Я заметил, что на тебе нет Клейма. Здесь у нас все члены Ордена получают Клеймо, как только император утверждает их на службу. Он сам прижигает его. Чтобы всегда напоминало о том, что мы принадлежим ему.<br/>
Энакин вздрогнул. Его накрыло волной отвращения. На его теле тоже было давнее клеймо, хоть и намного меньше того, что носил Не-Оби-Ван. Как только он стал постарше, то без малейших колебаний попросил целителей свести со своей кожи напоминание о временах, когда Уотто был его хозяином.<br/>
Ему претила идея, что Оби-Ван — любая версия Оби-Вана — имеет такую же отметку, указывающую на то, что кто-то им владеет.<br/>
Энакин расслабил ладони, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Это не очень помогало. Гнев поселился глубоко внутри него, и чем-то дольше Энакин думал об этой ситуации, тем сильнее разрастался его гнев.<br/>
— Другой я. Его тоже клеймили? — спросил он, пожалуй, слишком резко.<br/>
— О да, — ответил Оби-Ван, подняв руку, чтобы потереть шрам на шее. — Хотя, должен признать, его Клеймо выполнено на так грубо, как моё. Император всегда благоволил моему Энакину. Я же ему никогда особо не нравился.<br/>
Энакин нахмурился. Он ненавидел того человека, которого даже не встречал. В этом месте Энакин начал по-настоящему осознавать, сколько же ярости таится внутри него, насколько тёмными могут оказаться его помыслы. Стали ли они сильнее лишь потому, что его версия в этом мире была столь падшей? Или он просто… старался лишний раз не думать об этом в своём мире?<br/>
Энакин сглотнул. Решил, что пробуждение подобных эмоций не имеет ничего общего с этим местом.<br/>
— Император. Мы увидим его на Корусанте?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван вздохнул.<br/>
— Этого нам избежать не удастся. Понятия не имею, что придёт ему в голову, если он узнает правду о тебе. О том, откуда ты явился. Я уже говорил тебе про истории о путешественниках между мирами. А император всегда был поклонником подобных легенд и сказаний. Говорят, что он увеличил срок своей жизни благодаря старинным джедайским преданиям. Кто знает, что он с тобой сделает.<br/>
Энакин нахмурился. Его мысли становились всё мрачнее и мрачнее.<br/>
— Может, получится его убедить, что я — другой я.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван взглянул на него и слегка усмехнулся.<br/>
— Не думаю, что у нас выйдет его одурачить, — сказал он, позабавленный. — Мой Энакин всегда был его любимчиком.<br/>
Энакин поёжился. Ему не хотелось думать, что он ходил в любимчиках у того, кто посмел так жестоко поступить с Оби-Ваном. Гораздо больше Энакину нравилась мысль, что, посмей кто так навредить Оби-Вану, то он бы…<br/>
Заставил их пожалеть об этом. Любым способом.<br/>
Он потряс головой, пытаясь выбросить оттуда эти мрачные идеи. Ему нужно было как-нибудь отвлечься от этого. Подумать о ком-нибудь другом.<br/>
— Так кто он? Этот император? — спросил Энакин.<br/>
— Мы должны называть его только императором, — пожал плечами Не-Оби-Ван. — Но у него есть имя, как и у остальных людей, — продолжил он, отвернувшись и скривив лицо. — До того, как он занял трон, мы звали его Палпатином.<br/>
Энакин замер на месте. Сказал словно не своим голосом:<br/>
— Ты лжёшь.<br/>
Всё в этом мире было пугающим, неправильным, но… но Не-Оби-Ван был так похож на его Оби-Вана. Что-то притягивало в нём даже в этом ужасном месте.<br/>
И Энакин полагал, что канцлер был хорошим человеком. Добрым. Он беспокоился об Энакине и о сохранности Республики, и слышать подобное… об императоре, о котором не было рассказано ничего, кроме жутких историй…<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван моргнул.<br/>
— Ты знаешь императора? Его двойника из своего мира?<br/>
— Знаю, — ответил Энакин, подымаясь на ноги. Ему нужно было успокоиться. — И он — хороший человек, он канцлер Сената и…<br/>
— Тебе он тоже предлагал это? Обучение? — перебил его Не-Оби-Ван, продолжая напряжённо смотреть в сторону. — Пытался стать заменой твоего Оби-Вана?<br/>
Энакин резко взглянул на него.<br/>
— Обучение чему? — спросил он недоуменно. Беспокойные вихри его мыслей на мгновение сбились с ритма.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван бросил на него недовольный взгляд.<br/>
— Силе. Чему же ещё?<br/>
Энакин глубоко нахмурился и покачал головой.<br/>
— О чём ты говоришь? Канцлер не чувствителен к Силе.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван кратко и хрипло рассмеялся. Он поднялся с пола и потянулся за своей туникой.<br/>
— Он — самый могущественный форсьюзер из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, — ответил Не-Оби-Ван. Рукой он дотронулся до уродливых старых ожогов на плече. У самого Энакина тоже было несколько похожих, даже больше. Они появлялись после молний Силы. — Уж я-то знаю.<br/>
Энакин опять покачал головой. Ему стало плохо.<br/>
— Ты лжёшь, — повторил он напряжённо.<br/>
Он развернулся на пятках и вылетел из комнаты. Ему требовалось больше пространства, которого на корабле было не сыскать.<br/>
Шагая из одного угла звездолёта в другой, Энакин гневно думал: то, что в этом мире Палпатин чувствителен к Силе, не значило, что таков был и канцлер. Возможно, такие вещи в разных мирах могли отличаться, хотя Энакин с подобным ещё не встречался. Но вдруг это всё же правда? Это точно правда, потому что если это не так, то…<br/>
Не может быть такого, чтобы Палпатин был настолько могущественным в Силе и никогда не говорил ничего об этом.<br/>
Даже Энакину.<br/>
Энакин понимал, почему некоторые из чувствительных не были в Ордене. Вероятно, Палпатин обнаружил свои способности уже в сознательном возрасте. Или семья не захотела отдавать его на обучение джедаям. Иногда и такие вещи случались.<br/>
Но, если судить по собственному опыту, подобное обычно скрывать не удавалось — это показалось бы непомерной задачей тому, кто не прошёл должное обучение. Сила всегда взывала к другим. Чувствительные к Силе узнавали друг друга — зачастую хватало всего лишь одного взгляда. И даже если Палпатин решил скрывать свои способности от других, потому что форсьюзеры были не в почёте среди политиков, то…<br/>
Почему он не рассказал об этом Энакину?<br/>
Они дружили уже много лет. Он доверял канцлеру любые свои опасения и тревоги. Они обсуждали Совет, не раз говорили о желании Энакина стать магистром. Канцлер утешал Энакина, когда от него ушла Асока…<br/>
И никогда, ни разу не упоминал о том, что тоже может использовать Силу.<br/>
Тяжело дыша, он коснулся ладонями стены. Перед глазами проносились все воспоминания, связанные с канцлером — за годы знакомства их накопилось слишком много. Энакин пытался найти в них доказательства своей правоты, что Палпатин не был чувствителен к Силе. С замиранием сердца он понял, что за всё время их знакомства он ни разу не ощутил исходящих от канцлера эмоций.<br/>
Он не мог вспомнить ни одного момента, когда ощущал бы слабое прикосновение от канцлера в Силе. Оно обычно исходило от любого человека, как способного пользоваться Силой, так и нет. Ни одного момента, когда он смог бы уловить мысль или желание Палпатина.<br/>
Энакин уставился перед собой в пустоту, пытаясь убедить себя, что это ничего не значит. Чужой мир заставил его подозревать человека, который всегда был так добр к нему. Он повидал здесь столько всего…<br/>
Эти пустые слова лишь усилили беспокойство в груди Энакина. Оно продолжало расти и расти, и поначалу Энакин из-за него даже не обратил внимание на появившуюся в затылке боль, которая вскоре охватила всё его тело.<br/>
Энакин потерял сознание и упал на холодный твёрдый пол.<br/>
Очнувшись уже в мягкой койке, он почувствовал привкус крови на языке. Не-Оби-Ван лежал рядом, взволнованно поглядывая на Энакина.<br/>
— У тебя был ещё один приступ. Ты пробыл без сознания больше времени, чем в прошлый раз. Тебе уже лучше?<br/>
— Нет, — ответил Энакин, стараясь избегать его взгляда. Его била дрожь. — Не очень.<br/>
***<br/>
Первую ночь на корабле Оби-Ван спал крепко. С Тенью ему, вероятно, следовало бы держать ухо востро, но за последние дни он так устал. Кто мог отказаться от шанса вернуться обратно на Корусант? Оби-Ван провалился в глубокий сон, ненадолго вынырнув из него, когда кто-то забрался на кровать рядом с ним, но в следующее же мгновение снова отключился.<br/>
Проснулся он только поздним днём. Умылся, привёл себя в порядок и отправился искать на корабле Тень, которого не было с ним в каюте, хотя Оби-Ван и думал, что проснётся под его пристальным взглядом.<br/>
Тень нашёлся в общем помещении корабля. Он играл во что-то с солдатами за столом. Заметив Оби-Вана в проходе, он быстро вышел из игры. Оби-Ван налил себе каф быстрого приготовления, наслаждаясь теплом, исходящим от кружки, но не ощущая вкуса самого напитка.<br/>
Тень осмотрел его с головы до ног.<br/>
— Выспался?<br/>
— Да, — ответил Оби-Ван, делая глоток обжигающе горячего кафа. Он всё ещё не отошёл ото сна. — А ты нашёл, чем себя занять, пока я спал.<br/>
— Я никому не причинил вреда, — подразнил его Тень, — если ты беспокоишься об этом.<br/>
— Я доверяю тебе, — сказал Оби-Ван и сам удивился тому, насколько это было правдой. Он понимал, что поступал неправильно. Но он так сильно доверял Энакину, что ему было сложно не проецировать свои чувства на Тень.<br/>
Тень широко и медленно улыбнулся ему. Он схватил Оби-Вана за руку и потащил за собой из общего помещения, где солдаты проводили свободное время. Оби-Ван взял по пути к каюте батончик и спросил:<br/>
— И чем же ты занимался?<br/>
— Ну, ты же попросил меня поговорить с клонами, — Тень пожал плечами и положил ладонь на спину Оби-Вана.<br/>
Оби-Ван даже не попытался скинуть с себя его руку. Кроме того, раз уж Тень держит одну ладонь на его спине, то ему будет труднее дотянуться до светового меча, реши он напасть на Оби-Вана из принципа.<br/>
— И что ты думаешь?<br/>
— Они отличаются от клонов из моего мира, — ответил Тень.<br/>
Он отвёл Оби-Вана в каюту и сел там за стол. Нахмурился, вытянув перед собой руку и открывая одну из панелей на ней. Спустя мгновение с его губ сорвался тихий выдох.<br/>
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Оби-Ван и отвернулся.<br/>
Для него все машины выглядели одинаково: железо да провода, но его Энакин редко позволял кому-либо смотреть на внутренности своей искусственной руки. Он изо всех сил прятал протез от остальных.<br/>
— Простая проверка, — ответил Тень и, если верить Силе, сказал чистую правду. — Это… помогает, — добавил он, скосив взгляд на Оби-Вана.<br/>
На мгновение Тень показался ему таким юным и даже робким. Он словно боялся того, как Оби-Ван воспримет новую информацию.<br/>
Оби-Ван кивнул и прислонился к стене.<br/>
— Хорошо, — сказал он. Оби-Ван в своё время частенько натыкался на Энакина, ковыряющихся в каких-то механизмах в каюте или проверяющего двигатели на «Решительном». Тени же он зарыться во внутренности корабля не мог позволить. Хоть он пока и не сделал никому ничего плохого, красные глаза мерцали постоянным предупреждением. — И как сильно наши солдаты отличаются от клонов из твоего мира?<br/>
Тень тронул что-то внутри своего протеза, и механизмы тревожно загудели. Тень это, похоже, не волновало.<br/>
— Ты был прав. В них много человеческого, — сказал он, от усердия нахмурив брови. — Странно. Наши таким не отличаются. Император сказал мне как-то, что они даже не станут ничего делать, дай им свободу. Они бы просто лежали на месте, не будь в их голове чипа управления. Вы здесь используете эти чипы только в экстренных случаях?<br/>
Оби-Ван напрягся.<br/>
— Чипы управления? Мы не используем их.<br/>
Тень, слегка улыбнувшись, быстро глянул на него.<br/>
— Используете.<br/>
Оби-Ван ощутил покалывание в спине.<br/>
— Нет, мы… — начал он и замолк, заметив выражение лица Тени. — Откуда такая уверенность?<br/>
— Оттуда, — самодовольно ответил Тень, с громким щелчком возвращая панель в протезе на место и откидываясь на спинку стула, — что, пока ты спал, я просканировал нескольких солдат. Просто чтобы убедиться, что у них в голое действительно есть чипы.<br/>
Холодная хватка сжалась вокруг горла Оби-Вана. Он медленно выпрямился и проговорил:<br/>
— Покажи мне.<br/>
Тень поднялся на ноги и послушно отвёл Оби-Вана в небольшой медотсек. Там он подошёл к сканеру и показал результаты проверки головы Гриллера. Оби-Ван почувствовал резкий прилив горклого ужаса, смотря на эти сканы. Сила отшатнулась от него. Тень с интересом наблюдал за ним, показывая результаты сканирования других клонов.<br/>
Результаты эти не радовали.<br/>
— Дыши глубже, — посоветовал Тень, шагнув к Оби-Вану и мягко сжав его плечо. — Из-за чего ты так волнуешься?<br/>
— Из-за того, что никто не знает об этих чипах, — сказал Оби-Ван, повернув к нему голову. Он был слишком обеспокоен новой информацией, чтобы обращать внимание на то, как близко стоял Тень. — И из-за того, что в твоём мире вы полностью контролируете клонов.<br/>
Тень прижался грудью к спине Оби-Вана и положил подбородок на его плечо.<br/>
— Но здесь, в вашем мире, они уже делают то, что от них требуется. Вам не нужны чипы.<br/>
— Я не хочу использовать их, — ответил Оби-Ван, пребывая в ужасе от одного этого предложения. — Я бы никогда не стал… заставлять клонов подчиняться чужой воле, это было бы… — он протолкнул в желудок вставший в горле комок жёлчи.<br/>
Использовать клонов в войне изначально было плохой идеей. Но у них, по крайней мере, был хоть какой-то выбор в том, как поступать.<br/>
То и дело появляющиеся в их рядах дезертиры были тому доказательством.<br/>
— Правда? — спросил Тень, кажется, действительно слушая Оби-Вана. Будучи искренне заинтересованным. Если для того, чтобы привлечь его внимание и поразмыслить над правильным выбором пришлось разрешить обнять себя за плечи, то пускай. Этим Оби-Ван мог пожертвовать. — Хочешь сказать, что если они вдруг решат прекратить сражаться и оставят вас один на один с армией дроидов, ты просто позволишь им сделать это?<br/>
— Да, — без каких-либо раздумий ответил Оби-Ван.<br/>
— Тебя же убьют, — сказал Тень, обнимая Оби-Вана сзади за грудь. Сжал крепко, словно после этого признания не хотел его никуда отпускать.<br/>
Оби-Ван вздохнул.<br/>
— Да, я знаю. Уж как-нибудь с этим справлюсь. А ещё… существуют вещи и похуже смерти.<br/>
Тень смолчал, но заметно напрягся — Оби-Ван почувствовал это спиной. Очередная его схожесть с Энакином, который никогда не умел отпускать людей, как было положено. Но когда дело касалось самого Энакина… Он рисковал своей жизнью так безрассудно, как никто другой. Однако о дорогих ему людях Энакин беспокоился с невиданным рвением.<br/>
Но об этом они поговорят позже. Оби-Ван потряс головой и снова пробежался взглядом по результатам сканирования.<br/>
— Зачем вам клоны в вашем мире? Ты говорил, что у вас нет войны.<br/>
Тень двинулся позади него, напряжение исчезло из его позы вместе со сменой темы.<br/>
— Они защищают императора. Помогают нам с повстанцами. Служат Ордену для поддержания порядка в мире. Приносят покой в Галактику и обеспечивают защитой верных подданных Империи.<br/>
Оби-Ван вздрогнул от этих ужасных, заученных слов, которые Тень слышал и повторял явно не в первый раз.<br/>
— И император контролирует каждое их действие? — Тень кивнул, и Оби-Ван спросил почти отстранёно: — Кто он вообще такой?<br/>
Оби-Ван даже не успел отойти от шока после услышанного ответа, как Тень вдруг схватился за его спину и начал падать на пол. Оби-Ван выругался, сумев поймать его. Его охватила паника, которая лишь продолжала усиливаться, когда минул час, а Тень всё не приходил в себя.<br/>
Прошло почти два часа, прежде чем Тень наконец очнулся.<br/>
***<br/>
Энакин никак не мог выбросить из головы то, что ему сказал Не-Оби-Ван. Его слова въелись в подкорку сознания, расползаясь внутри леденящим ужасом. И это наряду с тревожными мыслями о собственном состоянии, которые не покидали его денно и нощно.<br/>
Ночью его мучили кошмары, причём такие, с которыми ранее Энакину не приходилось сталкиваться. В этих снах было какое-то странное, тёмное место, утонувшее в красном свечении. Энакин узнал его: Храм джедаев; но выглядел он так, словно там произошла какая-то бойня. На полу валялись тела юнлингов, по коридорам маршировали отряды солдат, а где-то вдалеке стоял Оби-Ван и пытался до него докричаться.<br/>
И Энакин резко проснулся. Чужие руки успокаивающе гладили его по плечам, тихий голос шептал:<br/>
— Всё в порядке, Энакин, это был просто кошмар.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван. Он лежал слишком близко, и его близость была тёплой и успокаивающей, начиная с ладоней, которые покоились на груди Энакина, заканчивая его присутствием в Силе, что плавно тянулось к сознанию Энакина. Это настолько сбивало с толку, что Энакин на мгновение замер.<br/>
Когда он был младше, его часто тревожили кошмары. И Оби-Ван делал всё возможное, лишь бы успокоить его, поначалу с помощью медитаций и разговоров, но после, поняв, что от них не было никакого толку, в ход пошли осторожные, мягкие прикосновения…<br/>
А потом Энакин стал старше и разузнал о слухах, ходящих в кругах падаванов, о том, как сильно он цепляется за Оби-Вана и как ведёт себя словно ребёнок. И всё это прекратилось. Энакин начал игнорировать собственную потребность в Оби-Ване, стыдясь того, как сильно учитель был нужен ему, оттолкнул Оби-Вана, когда тот в очередной раз бросился ему на помощь после кошмаров, и так снова и снова, пока Оби-Ван не перестал даже пытаться.<br/>
Энакин совсем уже забыл, как приятно было чувствовать кого-то так близко. Слышать негромкий голос у самого уха:<br/>
— Тише.<br/>
И прогонять из мыслей все те ужасные картинки, что преследовали его во снах. Энакин рвано выдохнул и инстинктивно взялся за запястье Не-Оби-Вана, который, казалось, даже не обратил внимания на крепкую хватку вокруг своей руки.<br/>
— Тише, Энакин, всё позади.<br/>
— Я… — хрипло выдавил Энакин. Он поспешно отдёрнул руку, ощутив резкий прилив стыда, и Не-Оби-Ван негромко, успокаивающе вздохнул, положив ладонь на плечо Энакина и сжимая его. Энакин, откашлявшись, продолжил: <br/>
— Что ты… что ты здесь делаешь?<br/>
— Помогаю тебе, — сонно ответил Не-Оби-Ван. — Иди сюда, дорогой.<br/>
Он снова попытался притянуть к себе Энакина, и тот, всё ещё не до конца отошедший от кошмаров и продолжающий ужасаться тому, насколько сильно он, оказывается, нуждался в Оби-Ване, позволил ему сделать это.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван крепко обнял его, и Энакин уткнулся лицом в его тёплое мягкое плечо. Он глубоко вздохнул; кожа покрылась мурашками, когда Не-Оби-Ван промычал что-то в ответ, обвивая Энакина руками и притягивая ещё ближе к себе. Энакин теперь практически лежал на нём, придавив своим весом, но Не-Оби-Ван и не думал жаловаться, лишь начал гладить его по голове.<br/>
— Видишь, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван спустя несколько мгновений, — так же лучше?<br/>
Сердце Энакина забилось быстрее.<br/>
— Я… — прохрипел он.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван ласково и терпеливо пригладил его волосы.<br/>
— Давай так, — сказал он, схватив руку Энакина и перекидывая её через свою грудь, чтобы Энакин тоже обнимал Не-Оби-Вана. — Тебе следует успокоиться. Неужто тебе никто не помогает справиться со этим?<br/>
Энакин быстро моргнул и сглотнул. Ему точно не следовало лежать на Не-Оби-Ване. Но… но Не-Оби-Ван так сильно прижимался к нему. И Энакин не мог прекратить столь же крепко обнимать его в ответ, притягивая к себе ещё ближе и хрипло дыша в шею. Это казалось намного лучше, чем бездумно шептать: нет, нет, никто не помогает, совсем. Никогда.<br/>
Рука Не-Оби-Вана заскользила по его спине вверх и вниз. Энакин уткнулся лицом в грудь Не-Оби-Вана, оставляя горячие выдохи на его коже, пока остатки кошмара не выветрились из его разума, и в голове не осталось ничего, кроме тяжести, усталости и тепла.<br/>
— Тише, — повторил Не-Оби-Ван, пропуская пряди волос Энакина сквозь пальцы. — Тише. Засыпай. Я здесь, рядом с тобой.<br/>
И Энакин почувствовал себя вором. Эта близость принадлежала не ему, а другой его версии. Но Энакин всё равно не смог от неё отказаться. Он сделал очередной дрожащий вздох и в следующее же мгновение снова провалился в сон, крепко прижимаясь к… к двойнику Оби-Вана.<br/>
***<br/>
Оби-Вану не спалось. Он не сомкнул глаз даже на несколько мгновений с тех пор, как Тень подвергся второму приступу. Так продолжалось, пока они практически не достигли Корусанта. В пути ему пришлось присутствовать на множестве заседаний Совета, на которых он раз за разом повторял одну и ту же информацию, но, даже если бы от него этого не требовалось, то Оби-Вану вряд ли бы удалось отдохнуть.<br/>
В другом мире канцлер Палпатин был императором.<br/>
В другом мире он использовал Силу.<br/>
Это могло ничего не значить. Оби-Ван даже пытался убедить себя в этом. Но до этого момента все, кого встречал Тень, либо поддерживали связь с Силой, либо вообще не имели её.<br/>
С того мгновения, как в его жизни появился Тень, Оби-Ван даже пытался наладить связь с другими форсьюзерами, сторонниками как Тёмной, так и Светлой сторон. И про каждого этого форсьюзера Тень говорил, что они чувствительны к Силе. Оказалось, что Вентресс и Дуку были повстанцами в том месте, откуда явился Тень. Оказалось, что Мол умер на руках Оби-Вана, когда того отправили разбираться с сопротивлением на Датомире, возникшем из-за того, что Империя отбирала у жителей планеты детей.<br/>
Оби-Вану стало плохо. Плохо от новых знаний о том мире, от того, как сильно всё могло пойти не так из-за малейших изменений.<br/>
Несколько реформаций в структуре Сената — и их мир станет похожим на мир Тени. Чуть больше власти, данной в руки одному человеку. Чуть больше сосредоточения на контроле и…<br/>
И джедаи стали бы тем, что пытались уничтожить с самого основания Ордена.<br/>
Поэтому Оби-Ван и не мог спать. Вместо этого он слушал, как магистр Йода решает отправиться на Камино под предлогом разработки новой модели тренировок клонов и помощи магистру Шаак Ти. Цель чипов, если они имеются в головах остальных клонов, будет выявлена вскоре после того, как Оби-Ван достигнет Корусанта.<br/>
К единому мнению о том, что делать с Палпатином, Совет прийти не смог. Чувствительным к Силе необязательно вступать в Орден. Им даже необязательно раскрывать свои способности, если они того не хотели. Многие так и поступали.<br/>
Однако, даже в этом случае, чувствительные к Силе всегда ощущались по-другому. Но не Палпатин.<br/>
Ему каким-то образом удавалось скрывать своё присутствие в Силе, как и его версии в мире Тени. Оби-Вану не хотелось задумываться о причинах, по которым он мог так поступать. Каждая пугала его всё больше.<br/>
Они так долго искали учителя Дуку. Двое всегда ситхов.<br/>
— У нас есть только подозрения, — сказал Винду. Время близилось к раннему утру. Даже на голоизображении, передаваемом с Корусанта, было видно, каким уставшим был Винду. До Внутреннего мира оставался один день пути. Слишком долго. — Мы проведём расследование, чтобы выяснить, с чем именно нам предстоит столкнуться.<br/>
Оби-Ван кивнул. Он так сильно хотел поскорее выбраться из пустого тёмного пространства космоса. Чтобы спуститься на планету, чтобы оказать помощь, чтобы понять, что происходит, если что-то вообще происходило. Если всё это не было пустой погоней за дикими бантами.<br/>
— Мы будем действовать осторожно, — продолжал Винду. — И держать вас в курсе происходящего. Спасибо, что донесли до нас эти сведения, магистр Кеноби.<br/>
Так и закончилось последнее заседание Совета, оставив застывшего посреди центра связи Оби-Вана наедине с прислонившемся к стене Тенью.<br/>
— Эти новости, — сказал Тень, как только померкла последняя голограмма, — кажется, взбудоражили их, а?<br/>
Оби-Ван коротко рассмеялся, потёр лицо ладонями и развернулся, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с Тенью.<br/>
— Ты, возможно, дал нам ответ на загадку, которую мы пытаемся разгадать вот уже долгие годы, — сказал он, пытаясь переварить всю эту информацию. Ответ хоть и был ужасающим, но он дал им шанс наконец отыскать того, кто стоял за всем этим — раньше у них его не было. Оби-Ван потряс головой. — Спасибо.<br/>
Тень оттолкнулся от стены и растянул губы в довольной и весёлой улыбке.<br/>
— Благодарность мне обычно выплачивают поцелуями, — сказал он, пытливо склонив голову набок.<br/>
Оби-Ван поспешно посмотрел в сторону.<br/>
— Неужели? Все, кого ты встречаешь на своём пути? Это звучит как…<br/>
— Только ты, — перебил Тень, уверенно положив ладонь на его щёку. Склонился над ним, оказываясь так близко, что их лбы чуть ли не соприкасались. Его взгляд пробежался по лицу Оби-Вана, и он продолжил голосом тихим и низким: <br/>
— Иногда не только поцелуями.<br/>
Он сузил глаза и снова заговорил, не дав Оби-Вану возможности придумать ответ: <br/>
— Но ты выглядишь не в настроении для этого. Что тебя так беспокоит? Разве вы не нашли этого… владыку ситха, которого искали так долго?<br/>
— Возможно и нашли, — ответил Оби-Ван, слишком привыкший к то и дело ускользающей победе, чтобы надеяться, что они наконец отыскали ответы на все вопросы. — Но даже если это так… За все эти годы Палпатин натворил множество дел, которые мы принимали, на которые мы закрывали глаза. Столько людей погибло, и всё это лишь потому…<br/>
Он махнул рукой в сторону, внезапно почувствовав навалившийся на него вес усталости и горя, накопившийся за долгое время. Из-за всех тех пределов, которые он преодолел, из-за линий, через которые он переступил, потому что у него не было <em>выбора</em>.<br/>
И каждая безвыходная ситуация, каждая перенесённая мучительная пытка, возможно, были спланированы. Всей жестокости, произошедшей за четыре года войны, можно было избежать, вернув мир в Галактику.<br/>
Признать это оказалось тяжелее самого факта того, какие ужасные вещи происходили на войне.<br/>
— Ох, — сказал Тень негромко и почти ошеломлённо, широко распахнув глаза. Только тогда Оби-Ван почувствовал его прикосновение в Силе. Энакин, как правило, старался этого не делать. Но между ними всегда была связь, и Тень оказался смелее и воспользовался ею. — Ох, — повторил он, обвив Оби-Вана руками и притягивая его к себе. Его тело было напряжённым и твёрдым в местах, где они соприкасались, пальцы сжались вокруг ткани на спине Оби-Вана.<br/>
Оби-Ван моргнул и спросил:<br/>
— Ты в порядке?<br/>
— Да, — ответил Тень, прислоняясь щекой к голове Оби-Вана и на мгновение сжимая его ещё крепче. — А вот ты — нет.<br/>
Оби-Ван удивлённо покачал головой и попытался вырваться из чужих объятий.<br/>
— Я…<br/>
— Всё хорошо, — сказал Тень, выпуская его и оставляя на его лбу мимолётный поцелуй. — Ты будешь в порядке.<br/>
Оби-Ван не отрывал от него взгляда.<br/>
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он.<br/>
Тень улыбнулся. Выражение его лица было мрачным. Он сказал:<br/>
— Ничего. Идём, ты устал. Тебе нужно хоть немного поспать.<br/>
***<br/>
Энакин проснулся в одной койке с Не-Оби-Ваном и, задержав дыхание, вспомнил, почему так долго избегал подобной близости. Во сне он ещё крепче прижал Не-Оби-Вана к себе. Хоть он и чувствовал себя выспавшимся впервые за долгое время, порадоваться этому ему не давала реакция собственного тела на их положение.<br/>
Сердце пропустило удар. Энакин надеялся, что Не-Оби-Ван всё ещё спит, но эта надежда разбилась вдребезги — Не-Оби-Ван провёл пальцами по его волосам. Он просто не мог не заметить того, как затвердевший член Энакина давил на его бедро.<br/>
Энакин так и не решил, как реагировать на то, что реакция Не-Оби-Вана на эту ситуацию была точно такой же как у него. За ночь Энакин практически разлёгся на Не-Оби-Ване, одеяло спуталось у них в ногах. Перед глазами Энакина теперь распростёрлась чужая обнажённая грудь.<br/>
Пальцами Не-Оби-Ван осторожно надавил на его затылок, скользнул ими ниже, задел ногтями кожу на шее. По позвоночнику Энакина пробежала дрожь, одно прикосновение вызвало отклик по всему телу, и Энакин спрятал лицо в груди Не-Оби-Вана, чтобы заглушить звук, сорвавшийся с губ. Он… У него давно не было возможности отвлечься от дел и утолить потребности тела. Давно не было встречи со случайной незнакомкой, которую он больше никогда не увидел бы. Давно он не проводил время с кем-то, не думая при этом об Оби-Ване, не пытаясь отыскать кого-нибудь с медными волосами или голубыми глазами, или…<br/>
Энакин резко отстранился, потому как с замиранием сердца понял, что, не сделай он этого в ту же минуту, то уже не сможет остановиться. Поддастся своему желанию, как, судя по всему, поступали все жители этого мира.<br/>
— Энакин? — хриплым ото сна голосом позвал его Не-Оби-Ван.<br/>
Энакин изо всех сил старался не смотреть в его сторону, но в конце концов сдался. Не-Оби-Ван неторопливо сел на койке, одеяло легло на его бёдра, кожа покраснела в тех местах, где Энакин лежал на нём. Он растирал затёкшую руку, перекинув длинные волосы на одну сторону. Рыжие пряди падали на его ключицы.<br/>
Энакин тяжело сглотнул и сказал:<br/>
— Я… прошу прощения.<br/>
Он чересчур громко хлопнул дверью в освежитель и запрыгнул в душ. Ударил кулаком по стене, собираясь дождаться здесь, пока его тело просто… не вернётся в привычное состояние.<br/>
Но искушению было сложно противиться. Он думал об Оби-Ване и Не-Оби-Ване, о его тёплой мягкой коже, проворных сильных руках и короткой щетине на щеках и челюсти.<br/>
Энакин прикусил нижнюю губу, прислонился предплечьем к стене, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. Отвернувшись от двери, свободной рукой он заскользил вниз по телу. С собой Энакин не нежничал — не было на то причин — и закончилось всё быстро. Разрядка принесла ему хотя бы временное облегчение.<br/>
После он отмыл руки, стараясь не смотреть себе в глаза в отражении зеркала. Ещё очень давно он пообещал себе, что не станет думать об Оби-Ване в поисках безумного, ослепляющего наслаждения. Сдерживать обещание у него всегда получалось плохо.<br/>
Каждый раз, когда это случалось, Энакину становилось не по себе. Он думал, что таким образом по-своему использует Оби-Вана.<br/>
Он сглотнул, откинул волосы с лица и вышел из освежителя. Не-Оби-Ван всё ещё сидел на койке, скрестив ноги и выпрямив спину. Выражение его лица было безмятежным и спокойным. Он медитировал. Энакин пробежался по нему взглядом. Один этот вид был для него как удар под дых.<br/>
Энакину пришла в голову шальная мысль забраться обратно в кровать, поднять голову Не-Оби-Вана за подбородок и отвлечь его от медитации поцелуем. Все его старания в освежителе, кажется, так не смогли потушить пламя желания, бегущего по венам. Следовало догадаться, что так всё и будет. Раньше ведь никогда не могли.<br/>
— Я мог помочь тебе с этим, — с лёгким упрёком сказал Не-Оби-Ван, даже не поднимая век.<br/>
Энакин вздрогнул. В его животе сжался узел от беспомощного осознания того, как именно Не-Оби-Ван мог ему помочь. Что мешало Энакину сейчас просто стянуть с себя свободные штаны, откинуть одеяло с бёдер Не-Оби-Вана, чтобы прикоснуться к нему кожа к коже? Он уже прижимал Не-Оби-Вана к койке, ему даже не потребуется никаких усилий, чтобы потереться о нагие бёдра Не-Оби-Вана своими, пока…<br/>
У Энакина вновь появилась проблема. Он отвёл взгляд в сторону и сказал:<br/>
— Это… нет.<br/>
— И не говори, что я не предлагал, — просто ответил Не-Оби-Ван. — Тебе, однако, понравилось всё, что я сделал с тобой прошлой ночью. Неужели твой Оби-Ван не помогает тебе справиться с кошмарами?<br/>
Энакин коротко покачал головой. Эта идея его позабавила. Ему бы точно не удалось скрыть все свои чувства к Оби-Вану, помогай ему Оби-Ван переживать кошмары таким образом. Энакин никогда и не нуждался в такой помощи. С того момента, как закончилось его детство.<br/>
Кошмары были слабостью. Из-за них Энакин думал, что с ним что-то не так. Он просто хотел, чтобы эти страшные сны исчезли, но никак не мог от них избавиться, так что приходилось…<br/>
Ему претила сама мысль о том, что кто-либо о них узнает, особенно Оби-Ван. Но контролировать свои кошмары Энакин так и не научился.<br/>
— Как жаль, — сказал Не-Оби-Ван, подвинувшись на койке. Звуки шуршащих простыней заставили Энакина беспомощно повернуть голову в его сторону. Он сглотнул, когда Не-Оби-Ван прислонился спиной к стене, поджав под себя одну ногу и склонив голову набок. — Ну так что? — выжидающе спросил он.<br/>
— О чём ты? — Энакин заставил себя отвести взгляд и пройтись дальше по каюте.<br/>
Одеяло теперь лежало на коленях Не-Оби-Вана так, что Энакин не мог точно сказать, был ли тот всё ещё возбуждён. Не то чтобы Энакину вообще следовало туда смотреть, не то чтобы его вообще должно было это волновать и интересовать…<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван изогнул правую бровь.<br/>
— Ну так что именно тебе снилось?<br/>
Энакин вздрогнул, застигнутый вопросом врасплох.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван вздохнул.<br/>
— Иногда сны моего Энакина становились явью, — пояснил он. Выражение лица сменилось, как только он вспомнил о своём Энакине, в его взгляде поселились нежность и тоскливая жажда. — Полагаю, что и твои тоже.<br/>
Рёбра туго сжались вокруг сердца Энакина. Он ответил отстранёно:<br/>
— Будущее всегда в движении.<br/>
— Конечно, — Не-Оби-Ван наконец откинул одеяло и поднялся на ноги. — Иначе как бы мы могли задать ему направление? Что бы тебе ни снилось, звучало это жутко. Не желаешь поделиться со мной предупреждением?<br/>
Энакин сглотнул. Он никогда не говорил с Оби-Ваном о своих снах. Ни с кем не говорил. Но раз уж Не-Оби-Ван хотел узнать о них, раз уж он привык слушать о кошмарах, мучающих его Энакина, раз уж он думал, что это важно…<br/>
Энакин перевёл взгляд в сторону, потому что не мог смотреть на синяки на бёдрах Не-Оби-Вана, и сказал:<br/>
— Мне снилось пламя. Какое-то тёмное место… Храм джедаев. Кто-то… — он откашлялся. Ужас снова сдавил его грудь. — Кто-то убил всех юнлингов, — Энакин ощутил, что Не-Оби-Ван замер на месте. — И ты кричал на меня. Звал по имени.<br/>
— Я? — с любопытством поинтересовался Не-Оби-Ван.<br/>
— Или… или мой Оби-Ван. Не знаю. Я только слышал твой голос, — он потряс головой. — Даже не представляю, кто мог причинить вред юнлингам. Это, наверное, был просто сон. И ничего больше, — пожал он плечами.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван раздражённо фыркнул и ступил ближе к нему. Его обнажённая грудь всё ещё притягивала к себе взгляд. Поза была приглашающей, и Энакин смог отказать этому приглашению лишь с большим трудом.<br/>
— Прекрати всё отрицать. То, чего ты хочешь. То, в чём ты нуждаешься. То, о чём тебе говорит Сила. Думаешь, так будет лучше всего?<br/>
Энакин вообще мало думал, когда Не-Оби-Ван становился к нему так близко. В подобные моменты у него, казалось, прекращалась работа доброй половины мозговой деятельности.<br/>
— Что? — спросил он.<br/>
— Даже если ты и дальше будешь всё отрицать, оно никуда не исчезнет, — тихо сказал Не-Оби-Ван, глядя на него серьёзно и уверенно. На секунду Энакину показалось, будто он смотрит на своего Оби-Вана, слышит его голос. — А если игнорировать проблемы, то их лишь станет ещё больше. Тебе нужно столкнуться со своими желаниями. И с теми вещами, о которых говорит тебе Сила.<br/>
Энакин потряс головой из стороны в сторону, стараясь выбросить оттуда видения о мёртвых юнлингах так же, как много лет назад выбрасывал оттуда образ погибающей матери. Он сказал:<br/>
— Нет… Нет, это просто сны. Такое никогда не произойдёт.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван поднял на него взволнованный золотистый взгляд.<br/>
И в это мгновение Энакин понял, что ему срочно нужно отстраниться, до того, как он сделает что-то опрометчивое со своими желаниями и вещами, о которых ему говорила Сила и о которых он не хотел слышать. Он сказал, резко отвернувшись:<br/>
— Это был всего лишь кошмар, но спасибо за помощь.<br/>
И спешно покинул каюту, отчаянно нуждаясь оказаться подальше от Не-Оби-Вана.<br/>
Следующий приступ накрыл Энакина, когда он как раз искал место для уединения, в котором так нуждался, но которого совсем не хотел. Падая на пол, он слышал, как встревоженный Не-Оби-Ван пытается докричаться до него.<br/>
***<br/>
Хоть Тень больше всех настаивал на том, чтобы Оби-Ван отдохнул, именно из-за него Кеноби бодрствовал добрую половину ночи. Тень проснулся от кошмаров, вырывая Оби-Вана из его собственных тревожных снов, и в следующее мгновение они оба уже лежали в одной койке, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу.<br/>
Выражать протест было бесполезно. Тень, дрожа, обвил его руками, пригвоздив своим весом к кровати, его дыхание было рваным, но вскоре оно снова выровнялось. Сам Оби-Ван уже привык чувствовать боль Энакина и привычно реагировал на неё.<br/>
Он притянул Тень ещё ближе к себе, шепча на ухо успокаивающие фразы, и понял, что тот опять начал засыпать. К Оби-Вану же сон не шёл. И не из-за того, что Тень придавил его своим немалым весом к койке — приходилось спать и в худших условиях. Волновало его то, как быстро Тень позабыл про мучающие его кошмары, стоило Оби-Вану осторожно прикоснуться к нему в попытке утешить.<br/>
Энакин разобрался со своими кошмарами долгое время назад и больше не упоминал о них при Оби-Ване с того самого момента, как началась война. Оби-Ван рассеянно погладил Тень по плечу и попытался убедить себя в том, что мир Тени сам по себе был куда кошмарнее этого, что поглотившая его тьма приносила с собой дурные сны…<br/>
Но они сами сражались на удивительно безнадёжной войне последние несколько лет.<br/>
И Оби-Ван лучше чем кто-либо знал, с какими эмоциями Энакину приходится сталкиваться. Оби-Ван был уверен, что его ученику удавалось с ними справляться, и даже мысль о его падении…<br/>
Что ж. Его падение оказалось не таким маловероятным, подумал Оби-Ван, посмотрев на лежащего на его груди Тень, нахмурившего брови во сне. Оби-Ван всё ещё бодрствовал, когда Тень начал потихоньку просыпаться, нос коснулся шеи Оби-Вана, бёдра медленно и уверенно оказались между его разведённых ног.<br/>
— Я всё ещё не твой Оби-Ван, — сказал он, пытаясь уйти в сторону, хотя двигаться под весом Тени и было сложно.<br/>
— Я знаю, — сонно ответил Тень. — Мой Оби-Ван на ночь снимает с себя почти всю одежду. Она просто мешает.<br/>
Оби-Ван чуть не поинтересовался, не мёрзнет ли его двойник во сне — на республиканских кораблях всегда было холодно. Но, если учесть, что спал он вместе с Тенью, то это вряд ли являлось для него проблемой. Тень был таким же тёплым, как Энакин, как будто внутри них обоих горело пламя. Оби-Ван хотел подняться с койки, но вдруг Тень решил показать, как именно мешалась одежда, приподняв край рубахи Оби-Вана и скользнув под неё горячей ладонью.<br/>
Оби-Ван замер и выдохнул. Голос подвёл его.<br/>
— Нам пора вставать.<br/>
— Мы уже, — прошептал Тень, и Оби-Ван кожей почувствовал, как чужие губы изогнулись в самодовольной усмешке.<br/>
Оби-Ван положил руку на плечо Тени и надавил на него.<br/>
Он не был готов к тому, что Тень сделает резкое движение, свесив одну ногу с койки, чтобы потянуть за собой Оби-Вана. Это походило на спарринг, вот только спарринги обычно не заканчивались тем, что Оби-Ван растягивался всем телом на ухмыляющемся Энакине. Энакин никогда не цеплял пальцем пояс его штанов, чтобы потянуть их вниз с талии.<br/>
Оби-Ван не был слепым. У него имелись чувства, сколько бы Энакин со злости не утверждал обратное. Он не был дроидом, не был машиной, он…<br/>
— Мы уже выполняли твои утренние ритуалы, — сказал Тень тихо, слегка двинувшись и уверенно прижимаясь к Оби-Вану затвердевшим членом. — Может, этим утром выполним мои?<br/>
Одной рукой он скользнул ниже по телу Оби-Вана, решительно и твердо схватился за его бедро. И всё это без каких-либо колебаний, как будто знал, что Оби-Ван не сможет ему отказать.<br/>
Оби-Ван покачал головой и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Он попытался вырваться, но Тень лишь сильнее прижал его к себе в ответ.<br/>
— Нам следует…<br/>
— Я о тебе позабочусь, — оборвал его Тень. Ладонь, покоящаяся на бедре, внезапно двинулась выше, большой палец обвёл сквозь ткань одежды член, который отзывался на все эти прикосновения против воли самого Оби-Вана. — Раз уж твой Энакин совсем не заботится о тебе.<br/>
Упоминание о его Энакине и самоуверенная хватка Тени заставили Оби-Вана собраться с силами и подняться с койки. Тень не стал делать никаких попыток затащить его обратно к себе.<br/>
— Мне не нужно, чтобы обо мне заботились, — проговорил Оби-Ван и отвернулся, игнорируя участившееся сердцебиение и сжавшийся в животе тугой узел.<br/>
— Ну, как знаешь, — просто ответил Тень и сел на койке. — Но раз уж ты настаиваешь… Сразу перейдём к обсуждению моих кошмаров?<br/>
Сколько Оби-Ван себя помнил, Энакин никогда по доброй воле не говорил о своих снах. Даже когда признавал, что они у него были, то всё равно не рассказывал, что именно ему снилось. Оби-Ван кивнул из любопытства (и желания отвлечься от захлестнувшего его вены возбуждения):<br/>
— Да, давай.<br/>
Тень вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и направился к освежителю. Говорил он о тьме и страхе. О юнлингах в странных одеждах, лежащих на полу Храма. Говорил об Оби-Ване, зовущем его по имени, и от каждого его слова в груди Оби-Вана становилось всё холоднее и холоднее.<br/>
— Это, очевидно, как-то связано с твоим миром, — под конец сказал Тень, прислонившись спиной к двери в освежитель. — Там, откуда я родом, юнлинги одеваются по-другому. И мы держим их под усиленной охраной.<br/>
Оби-Ван внимательно наблюдал за ним. В голове поселились новые тревоги. Он сказал негромко:<br/>
— Но ты не видел юнлингов в нашем мире.<br/>
Тень пожал плечами.<br/>
— Мне часто снятся вещи, которые я даже не видел, сам знаешь, — он склонил голову набок. — Или не знаешь? Неужели у моего двойника нет дара видения?<br/>
Оби-Ван поморщился и покачал головой.<br/>
— Нет, насколько мне известно. Но даже если бы был — если есть, как у тебя — будущее всегда в движении, сон…<br/>
— Может и не стать явью, это правда, — Тень опять пожал плечами. — Но может и стать. А в твоём мире полным ходом идёт война. Что если сепаратисты нападут на Храм?<br/>
Оби-Ван поёжился от одной этой мысли.<br/>
— Нет, они… — сглотнув, он провёл ладонью по волосам. — Они начинают отчаиваться, — сказал Оби-Ван тихо. — Обе стороны. Это будет смелый ход. Однако…<br/>
Сепаратисты никогда не гнушались атаковать гражданских. Но удар по самому сердцу Внутреннего мира….<br/>
Оби-Ван встряхнулся и посмотрел на Тень, который, как всегда, наблюдал за ним.<br/>
— Что вы обычно делаете после твоих снов? В твоём мире?<br/>
Тень, улыбнувшись, скользнул взглядом ниже.<br/>
— Ну, вообще…<br/>
— <em>После</em> этого, — поспешно добавил Оби-Ван, и Тень неожиданно тепло рассмеялся.<br/>
Всё оставшееся утро и следующий за ним полдень они составляли планы, которые помогли бы изменить будущее, не дав свершиться тому, что увидел Тень во сне. Пока во время обсуждения Тень не одолел очередной приступ.<br/>
Оби-Вану не нужен был медик, чтобы заметить, что время между этими приступами всё уменьшалось. И каждый раз Тень дольше оставался без сознания, его тело неуправляемо дёргалось, будто он сражался с невидимым противником.<br/>
Оби-Вану, проверившему все результаты сканирования и тесты медиков, закралась в голову мысль, что Тень сражался с самой этой вселенной, которая не принимала здесь его, чужака. Как бы он хотел, чтобы корабль полетел ещё быстрее, чтобы они поскорее оказались на Корусанте, как бы он хотел повернуть время вспять и никогда не брать с собой Энакина в те руины…<br/>
Но какой прок от этих желаний. Оби-Ван выбросил их из головы и положил ладонь на лоб Тени, пытаясь принести ему хоть какое-то успокоение на следующие несколько часов.<br/>
***<br/>
— Они становятся всё чаще и чаще, — придя в себя и отойдя от очередного приступа, отметил Энакин.<br/>
Он ощущал слабость, ноги и руки тряслись, чувство тошноты подкралось из желудка к горлу. Не-Оби-Ван принёс ему стакан воды, но Энакин едва смог удержать его в руках.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван кивнул в ответ на его слова. Когда Энакин упал в обморок, он опять перетащил его на койку. Теперь Не-Оби-Ван стоял неподалёку, скрестив руки на груди и хмуро глядя на Энакина.<br/>
— И без сознания ты пролежал дольше, — сказал он. — Если мы как можно скорее не найдём решение…<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван пожал плечами, ещё сильнее нахмурившись. Энакин подумал о перспективе того, что эти приступы останутся с ним до конца жизни, и невольно вздрогнул.<br/>
— Может, они прекратятся, — сказал он наконец.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван фыркнул.<br/>
— Это маловероятно, — он потёр лицо ладонью. — А, может, это всё из-за того, что ты не принадлежишь этому месту? Из-за того, что ты не совместим с этой вселенной?<br/>
Энакин тоже подумывал о подобном, но тогда эта мысль показалась ему… странной. Он попробовал ещё раз поднести стакан с водой ко рту, и в этот раз у него получилось.<br/>
— Сколько ещё нам осталось до Корусанта?<br/>
— Меньше дня, — ответил Не-Оби-Ван, и Энакин удивлённо моргнул. Насколько он слышал, им было необходимо сделать ещё пару остановок. Он думал, что путь займёт больше времени. — Я изменил наш маршрут и увеличил скорость настолько, насколько вообще возможно, — добавил Не-Оби-Ван, отвернувшись.<br/>
— Неужто так сильно волнуешься? — спросил Энакин. По его коже пробежали мурашки.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван лишь ответил:<br/>
— Мы скоро будем там.<br/>
И поднялся на ноги, коротко взглянув на Энакина, прежде чем направиться вглубь корабля, оставляя его одного. Энакин остался на месте, будучи слишком слабым, чтобы двигаться. В голове вертелось слишком много мыслей.<br/>
Они безжалостно разъедали Энакина изнутри, пока он не попытался отбросить их подальше и подняться на ноги. Он решил пройтись, попробовать отыскать место, где сможет спрятаться от собственных мыслей и от Не-Оби-Вана. Так он и оказался в ангаре, стараясь не думать о том, что Не-Оби-Ван, вероятно, сейчас медитирует.<br/>
Он блуждал по пустому помещению, игнорируя зуд вокруг шеи. Думал о коже, к которой не должен был желать прикасаться. Энакину нужно было хоть как-нибудь отвлечься, чем-нибудь занять себя до прибытия на Корусант.<br/>
Энакин нашёл то, что искал, между ящиком с нутрикубами и стеной. Кто-то уронил туда небольшую куклу и забыл о ней. Эту игрушку явно любили. Она была мягкой. Грязной. Все мысли Энакина разом свернули в другом направлении.<br/>
Он присел, подобрал куклу, огладив большим пальцем швы. Интересно, сколько людей могло здесь поместиться?<br/>
Интересно, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы разгрузить трюм, полный людей?<br/>
Примерно столько же, чтобы перекусить в одной из забегаловок?<br/>
Энакин нахмурился, перевернув куклу. На стенах не было ни одного следа от бластерного выстрела. Никаких признаков борьбы. По словам Не-Оби-Вана, они сейчас находились в одном из наименее контролируемых Империей портов.<br/>
Осторожно сжимая в руке куклу, Энакин выпрямился и направился обратно.<br/>
***<br/>
— Это всё из-за правил твоего Ордена? — спросил Тень, стоило Оби-Вану покинуть очередное собрание Совета, где обсуждалось разрешение на их посадку по прибытии на Корусант.<br/>
— Что именно из-за правил моего Ордена? — сказал Оби-Ван, отбрасывая в сторону датапад, с которого читал всё это время. Мысли о прошлых сражениях, о совершённых ими ошибках разъедали его изнутри. Сколько всего пошло не так по чьему-то заранее продуманному плану?<br/>
Тень поднял датапад и отложил его, чтобы сесть рядом с Оби-Ваном.<br/>
— Из-за них ты сопротивляешься своим желаниям?<br/>
Оби-Ван напрягся, выпрямив плечи. Как бы было замечательно, если бы Тень вдруг исчез и все прекратили бы постоянно спрашивать о его <em>желаниях</em>. Из-за этого Оби-Вану становилось всё труднее игнорировать их, и это ему не слишком-то нравилось.<br/>
— Давай не будем о…<br/>
— Я просто хочу понять, — перебил Тень, толкнув его плечо своим. — Я же рассказал тебе всё о своём мире.<br/>
Это не было правдой, и они оба знали это. Когда надо было, Тень оказывался достаточно уклончивым и упорно делал вид, что не знает ответов на интересующие Оби-Вана вопросы. Оби-Ван изогнул правую бровь, и Тень усмехнулся ему.<br/>
— Наверное, из-за них, — вздохнул он. По крайней мере, этот разговор помогал ему отвлечься. — В Ордене не воспрещаются романтические отношения, только… только привязанности. Между этим лежит тонкая грань, а мне… мне никогда не удавалось оставаться безразличным. У меня были в прошлом люди, которых я любил. Сильнее, чем было положено. Я бы покинул ради них Орден. Но они не… — он не мог говорить о Сатин. Только не с Тенью. Язык просто не поворачивался.<br/>
— А Энакин — мой Энакин — никогда этого не требовал, — пожал он плечами. — Не от меня.<br/>
Тень замолк на мгновение, и Оби-Ван попытался успокоить себя в эти секунды затишья, но в голове лишь завихрилось ещё больше мыслей.<br/>
— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Тень ни с того ни с сего.<br/>
Корабль делал последний рывок Корусанту. Они окажутся на планете уже через считанные часы, а потом…<br/>
Потом Оби-Ван отведёт Тень под Храм и вернёт обратно своего Энакина. Потом что-нибудь сделает с Палпатином. Если с ним вообще нужно будет что-то делать. Потом — примет участие в заседании Совета по поводу чипах в головах клонов. А потом…<br/>
В его жизни всегда были эти «потом». Оби-Ван постарался не задумываться о них хоть на какое-то время.<br/>
— Собираюсь делать с чем?<br/>
— С канцлером, — ответил Тень, смотря на него из-под полуприкрытых век. — С Палпатином. Если он действительно тот ситх, которого вы искали.<br/>
Все беспокойные мысли, которые Оби-Ван пытался выбросить из головы, вновь вернулись к нему. Он вздохнул.<br/>
— Для начала нам надо выяснить, является ли он на самом деле ситхом. В Сенате пройдёт слушание. Хотя я не уверен насчёт этого. Политика меня никогда особо не интересовала.<br/>
И не важно, как часто Сатин говорила, что он бы преуспел на политической арене. У него не было ни сил брать в руки такую власть, ни желания удерживать её.<br/>
Тень поморщил нос.<br/>
— У вас будут проходить <em>слушания</em> по этому поводу?<br/>
Оби-Ван, позабавленный возмущением на лице Тени, пожал плечами.<br/>
— Мы ничего не сможем сделать без доказательств, — пояснил он. — Возможно, мы ничего не найдём. Возможно, окажется, что мы ошибались.<br/>
— Ты знаешь, что вы не ошибаетесь, — сказал Тень, решительно и ясно смотря на него своими красными глазами. — Ты чувствуешь это в Силе, как и я.<br/>
И Оби-Ван отвёл от него взгляд, содрогнувшись. Он всё ещё смотрел на одну из стен, когда Тень вновь подал голос:<br/>
— В моём мире, мы бы гораздо проще разобрались с этим.<br/>
— О, и каким же это образом? — спросил Оби-Ван, вновь развернувшись к Тени, чтобы изогнуть правую бровь. Тень лишь усмехнулся, словно думая, что этого было достаточно для ответа, и Оби-Ван сузил глаза. — Ну и что же ты тогда не разберёшься с этим? Из сказанного тобой я понял, что император на регулярной основе устраивает убийства и геноцид.<br/>
Оби-Ван сам не знал, чего ожидал. Возможно, того, что Тень станет защищать императора Палпатина. Он привык слушать, как Энакин отстаивает честь канцлера. Тень же лишь пожал плечами и сказал:<br/>
— Не думаю, что я достаточно силён для этого. Пока.<br/>
Оби-Ван уставился на Тень, чувствуя, как быстрее забилось сердце. Голова наполнилась множеством ужасных, пугающих мыслей. Тень изогнул губы в ухмылке, и Оби-Ван сказал, осторожно подбирая слова:<br/>
— Ты говорил о повстанцах. Ты не обязан сражаться с ними в одиночку.<br/>
Тень фыркнул и покачал головой.<br/>
— Повстанцы. Нет, Империя должна выстоять. Я видел, что происходит в мире, где её нет, — он лениво обвёл рукой пространство вокруг себя. — Война по всей Галактике. Империя приносит мир и порядок. Повстанцы хотят всё уничтожить, ввергнуть мир в анархию, вроде этой.<br/>
Оби-Ван сглотнул. Слова Тени были слишком близки к словам Энакина, когда они с Оби-Ваном обсуждали увеличивающиеся масштабы власти Сената и внутреннюю власть отдельных планет, которая постепенно исчезала одна за другой.<br/>
— Твоя Империя…<br/>
— У неё тоже есть проблемы, — прервал Оби-Вана Тень. — Но эти проблемы возникли из-за нынешней правящей верхушки. Если посадить на трон достойного человека, они исчезнут. Наступит мир. Люди будут счастливы.<br/>
Оби-Ван почувствовал холод изнутри. Леденящий душу мороз. Он спросил аккуратно, ощущая себя так, словно бередил открытую рану:<br/>
— И ты ждёшь подходящего момента, пока не окажешься достаточно сильным, чтобы свергнуть Палпатина с трона и занять его место?<br/>
Тень показался ему удивлённым.<br/>
— О нет, — ответил он. — Не я займу его место. Мне этот трон не нужен. У меня терпения не хватит на нём сидеть.<br/>
Хотя бы об этом кошмарном исходе Оби-Вану не нужно было беспокоиться. Его облегчение, однако, продлилось недолго.<br/>
— Здесь нужен более деликатный подход, — добавил Тень с улыбкой, встретившись взглядом с Оби-Ваном.<br/>
Оби-Ван замер.<br/>
— Это… — начал Оби-Ван и замолк, не зная, что сказать дальше.<br/>
<em>«Не то, чего я хотел</em>», — пронеслось в голове, застряв на языке. Да что он вообще знал? Может, другой он именно этого и хочет, может, он настолько испорчен, что…<br/>
Тень поднялся на ноги и пошёл вперёд. Оби-Ван хотел было направиться за ним, но не смог сделать и шага.<br/>
— Он столько всего сделал для меня, — сказал Тень. — Мой Оби-Ван думает, что я не знаю об этом, что я ничего не вижу. Но это не так. Я всегда знал и видел, с того самого дня, как он убил Джинна, прежде чем тот посмел прикоснуться ко мне. И это то, что я собираюсь сделать для него. Подарить всю Галактику. Пусть делает с ней всё, что пожелает.<br/>
С каждым словом Тень подходил всё ближе, заставляя Оби-Вана отступать, пока он не врезался спиной в стену. Тень навис над ним, поместив одну ладонь справа от его головы. Другой рукой он откинул волосы с лица Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Ты не так уж сильно отличаешься от него, — сказал он тихо. — И я, наверное, не так сильно отличаюсь от твоего Энакина.<br/>
Отрицание этого факта, за которое Оби-Ван держался так долго, застряло в его горле, несмотря на все усилия произнести его вслух.<br/>
— Помни об этом, когда он вернётся, и ты задашься вопросом, чего он <em>хочет</em> от тебя, — пробормотал Тень, практически касаясь губами губ Оби-Вана.<br/>
В следующее мгновение Тень сократил оставшееся между ними расстояние, внезапно и неистово целуя Оби-Вана. Он отстранился ещё до того, как Оби-Ван успел положить руки на его грудь, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя. Насвистывая что-то себе под нос, Тень оставил Оби-Вана одного смотреть в пустое пространство перед собой и слушать собственное сердце, бешено бьющееся в груди.<br/>
***<br/>
Энакин нашёл Не-Оби-Вана сидящим со скрещенными ногами и склонённой перед собой головой. Энакин опустился вниз напротив него, выжидая и наблюдая, пытаясь понять, о чём Не-Оби-Ван думает, по изгибу его бровей, по теням, отбрасываем ресницами на щёки, по поджатым губам. Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем Не-Оби-Ван открыл глаза и хмуро взглянул на него. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но сразу же закрыл его, стоило Энакину вытянуть перед собой куклу, положив её на пол между ними.<br/>
— Увлёкся коллекционированием? — озадаченно спросил Не-Оби-Ван, приподняв брови.<br/>
Энакин не отводил от него взгляда.<br/>
— Я нашёл это в ангаре, — тихо сказал он. — Там, откуда я пришёл, была маленькая девочка с такой же куклой. На Гуллувии.<br/>
— Неужели? — ответил Не-Оби-Ван. — Как интересно. Вероятно, её версия в этом мире как-то умудрилась пробраться на корабль и оставила…<br/>
— Что случилось с повстанцами, когда ты отправил меня обратно и поднялся к холмам? — прервал его Энакин. Сердце быстро застучало о рёбра. В груди начала зарождаться слабая надежда.<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван моргнул пару раз, выглядя беспристрастным, но Энакин знал его, знал лучше, чем кто-либо в Галактике. Он знал, когда Оби-Ван лжёт, и, хотя у его двойника получалось делать это лучше, Энакин успел изучить и его.<br/>
— Я перебил их всех. Как я уже тебе и говорил…<br/>
— Почему ты лжёшь мне? — спросил Энакин, чувствуя себя скорее заинтересованным, нежели разозлившимся.<br/>
Позабыв о кукле, Не-Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги.<br/>
— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Я выполнил свои обязанности и…<br/>
Энакин успел схватить Не-Оби-Вана, прежде чем тот ушёл.<br/>
— Нет, — выпалил он. — Нет, ты дал им уйти, правда? И ты… ты что, привёз их сюда? На этом корабле? Ты оставил их в свободном порту? Сила. А тот парень у ворот? Ты тогда отвлёк стражников от него, верно?<br/>
Не-Оби-Ван нахмурился.<br/>
— Нет, я…<br/>
Энакин потряс головой. На губах расплылась широкая улыбка, когда он осознал всё.<br/>
— Сила, ты… ты помогаешь повстанцам. Правда же?<br/>
Энакин почувствовал странное ощущение между рёбрами, которое не покинуло его, даже когда Не-Оби-Ван демонстративно попытался вырваться из его хватки. И Энакин должен был его отпустить. Должен был, но…<br/>
Но его ладонь так хорошо лежала на чужом подбородке. Не-Оби-Ван широко распахнул глаза, когда Энакин наклонился и твёрдо поцеловал его, чувствуя, как Не-Оби-Ван испуганно вздрогнул. Разум Энакина внезапно заполнился мыслями, отчаянными желаниями, которые смешались между собой так, что было не разобрать, где начиналось одно и заканчивалось другое.<br/>
Этот мир, может, и был разрушенными и неправильным, но и в нём можно было навести порядок, если знать, как именно. Энакин и Оби-Ван всегда были хорошей командой, лучшей. Вдвоём им всё было по плечу. В этом мире Оби-Ван любил его. Вместе они могли помочь повстанцами и…<br/>
Когда Энакин зарылся пальцами в чужие волосы, с губ Оби-Вана сорвался громкий удивлённый звук. Энакин ещё ближе притянул его к себе. Может, всё это было волей Силы, может, ему было предначертано оказаться в этом мире.<br/>
Может, теперь ему удастся получить то, чего он хочет. Может, так ему и следовало поступить.<br/>
Он сжал пальцы в волосах Оби-Вана, раздумывая: теперь-то он целует его по-настоящему? Энакин подтолкнул его спиной вперёд, и ещё, и ещё — смогут ли они так добраться до их каюты?<br/>
И в этот момент Оби-Ван разорвал поцелуй и спросил, тяжело дыша:<br/>
— Что ты делаешь?<br/>
Энакин и без того стоял к нему слишком близко, но хотел оказаться ещё ближе.<br/>
— А на что это похоже? — выдохнул он.<br/>
Оби-Ван бросил на него горящий взгляд.<br/>
— Не уверен. Вначале ты обвинил меня в том, что я предатель, а теперь…<br/>
— Ты не предатель, — сказал Энакин, недоуменно нахмурившись и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Сейчас он совсем не хотел обсуждать, чем занимается Оби-Ван, об этом они могут поговорить позже. — Ты помогаешь людям, даже здесь, в этом месте, ты…<br/>
Оби-Ван хрипло и коротко рассмеялся, склонив голову набок.<br/>
— Мне кажется, ты всё понял не так, дорогой, — проговорил он медленно.<br/>
Энакин всё ещё стоял близко к нему, так близко, как никогда в жизни не стоял рядом со своим Оби-Ваном. На щеках Оби-Вана расползся румянец, но в глазах поселилось прохладное веселье.<br/>
— Что я понял не так? Что ты помог повстанцам? Нет, я знаю, ты…<br/>
— Конечно, я помог им, — уверенно ответил Оби-Ван. — И в этот раз я оказался небрежным. Не думал, что с тобой мне надо проявлять такую же осторожность, как с моим Энакином.<br/>
— Зачем тебе проявлять осторожность с ним? — спросил Энакин. У него ноги подкашивались от такой близости с Оби-Ваном. Ему, вероятно, следовало бы ослабить хватку, но он не смог заставить себя сделать это. Его двойник точно поможет Оби-Вану с этим, и как же приятно было знать, что в этом мире они оказались не такими уж и чудовищами. — Он поможет тебе и повстанцам!<br/>
Оби-Ван опять отрывисто рассмеялся.<br/>
— Любимец императора? Его правая рука и верный слуга? Поможет повстанцам? — горько проговорил он. — Нет. Он не станет.<br/>
— Конечно, станет, — сказал Энакин, вспоминая о всех вещах, которые наделал император. Палпатин. — Нет, послушай меня, он обязательно поможет. Он, наверное, и сам хотел всё это время помочь повстанцам, просто…<br/>
Оби-Ван горкло усмехнулся. Он слегка оттолкнул от себя Энакина, отвернувшись.<br/>
— Он скорее убьёт меня, если узнает, что я все эти годы действовал против императора, подрывая и ослабляя его власть.<br/>
Его губы опять изогнулись в усмешке, которая сразу же исчезла, и ледяная хватка сжалась вокруг сердца Энакина.<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
Это не могло быть правдой. Сама эта мысль была возмутительной. Оби-Ван был единственным человеком, который оставался с Энакином, единственным, кто всегда был с ним. Оби-Ван никогда бы его не бросил, в отличие от других, в отличие от Асоки.<br/>
— Нет, это не… Послушай меня. Ни в одном мире нет версии меня, способной убить тебя.<br/>
Оби-Ван издал непонятный звук, и Энакин отстранил его от себя, чтобы всмотреться в лицо напротив.<br/>
— Это правда. Ты… Я бы никогда не смог сделать тебе больно. Иначе бы это уже был не я.<br/>
Оби-Ван приподнял уголки губ.<br/>
— Но он — не ты.<br/>
Он вытянул руку и откинул волосы с лица Энакина.<br/>
— И если бы он узнал, что я сделал, увидел бы планы, которые я составил, то он бы убил меня на месте, чтобы спасти императора.<br/>
Энакин уставился на Оби-Вана. По позвоночнику поползла дрожь.<br/>
— Спасти императора от чего? — спросил он, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.<br/>
Оби-Ван улыбнулся ему знакомой тёплой улыбкой. Энакин всегда любил купаться в лучах этого тепла.<br/>
— От меня, — ответил он. — Не давай себе обманываться из-за меня, дорогой. Я — не твой Оби-Ван. Я помогаю повстанцам не ради какой-то романтичной идеи, которую ты себе нарисовал.<br/>
Они всё ещё прижимались друг к другу в объятии, которое Энакин так отчаянно хотел всего какие-то мгновения назад.<br/>
— Тогда почему? — спросил он тихо.<br/>
Оби-Ван встретился с ним взглядом уверенным и твёрдым. Улыбка спала с его губ, когда он вновь заговорил:<br/>
— Я помогаю им, потому что ненавижу императора. Презираю его. Я ненавижу его за то, что он сделал с моим Энакином и со мной. Я ещё очень давно решил, что заставлю его заплатить за содеянное. Если ради этого мне придётся помогать повстанцам, то так оно и будет.<br/>
Он слегка приподнялся на носочках, чтобы поцеловать Энакина, но Энакин был слишком ошарашен, чтобы отреагировать на это. Он не двинулся с места, даже когда Оби-Ван отстранился и развернулся по направлению к кабине пилота.<br/>
— Мы вскоре окажемся на Корусанте. Будь готов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Энакин никак не мог понять, как относиться к тому, что они вот-вот прибудут на Корусант.<br/>Его губы всё ещё покалывали от призрачного ощущения поцелуя с Оби-Ваном. Приходилось держать себя в руках, чтобы не поцеловать его снова. Энакин так хотел этого; ему следовало не упускать возможность и целовать Оби-Вана с самого момента прибытия сюда. Ему следовало в ту же ночь утащить Оби-Вана в кровать, как и во все последующие. Чтобы хотя бы узнать, каково это. Может, у них всё ещё есть время для…<br/>Энакин понимал, что не должен желать этого так неистово. Особенно после всего, что сказал ему Оби-Ван.<br/>Он говорил, что помогает повстанцам только для того, чтобы уничтожить Палпатина, но Энакин не верил — или, вероятнее, просто не хотел верить — что это являлось его единственной причиной. Как спасение парочки отчаявшихся людей на Гуллувии навредит императору? Какую смуту может посеять его поступок, заключавшийся в том, чтобы отвлечь стражников и дать тому парню пробраться за ворота?<br/>Даже если Оби-Ван сделал всё это ради низменных целей, не было ли это добродетелью? Может, этому Оби-Вану просто нужен был кто-то на его стороне, кто-то, способный помочь? Энакин мог бы стать этим кем-то; должен же быть какой-нибудь способ, благодаря которому ему получится остаться в этом мире и…<br/>Вой оповещения о сближении сообщил им, что они прибыли на Корусант, и Энакин спешно вынырнул из своих мыслей. Он моргнул, потряс головой и вместе с Оби-Ваном направился в кабину пилота. Они зашли туда как раз в тот момент, когда по коммуникатору начало транслироваться сообщение. Судя по всему, Совет желал немедленно узнать, чем вызвано их присутствие.<br/>Энакин встал в дверном проёме. Как только передача закончилась, он осторожно сказал:<br/>— Оби-Ван…<br/>— Не вздумай ни с кем говорить, когда мы сядем, — оборвал его Оби-Ван, направляя корабль сквозь атмосферу. Его лицо было серьёзным и сосредоточенным. — Если кто-то поймёт, что с тобой что-то не так до того, как мне удастся отвести тебя на нижние уровни Храма, то он может попытаться остановить нас.<br/>— Почему? — спросил Энакин. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы время внезапно замедлилось. Прибытие на Корусант означало конец тому, что он толком даже не успел познать.<br/>Когда — если — он вернётся обратно, никто не станет обнимать его, чтобы избавить от кошмаров. Даже если и станет, то не тот человек, которого бы он хотел. А этому Оби-Вану нужна была его помощь. Неужто Энакину никак не удастся остаться в этом мире и помочь Оби-Вану разобраться со всеми его проблемами?<br/>— Энакин, — проговорил Оби-Ван, и в голосе его одновременно поселились нежность и раздражение. — Ты пришёл сюда из другого места. Другого мира. Почти все планеты в этой Галактике захвачены. Как ты думаешь, что делают захватчики, когда им больше нечего завоёвывать?<br/>Энакин уставился на него, по коже пробежались мурашки от внезапного холода, пробираясь в голову и стужей выметая оттуда все мысли о поцелуе, о том, чего он так хотел, и на что у него не было времени.<br/>— Думаешь, они попытаются найти способ пробраться в мою вселенную? — спросил он тихо.<br/>— Я в этом уверен, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван. — А тебя, скорее всего, будут держать здесь, пока им не удастся исполнить задуманное. Или пока ты не умрёшь.<br/>Энакин, вздрогнув, задумался об этом. Задумался о шрамах на теле Оби-Вана. О клейме на его шее.<br/>— А ты не хочешь, чтобы я здесь оставался? — спросил он. Все пламенеющие внутри желания вспыхнули разом и излились наружу, оставляя после себя лишь стылость и отчаяние. — Ты бы лучше вернул обратно ту версию меня, готовую тебя убить?<br/>В голову пришла дурацкая мысль. О вселенной, в которой он мог бы быть счастлив, в которой бы у него было всё, чего он хотел. На жалкое мгновение это показалось вполне вероятным. Вначале он получил то, о чём мог только мечтать, а в следующее же мгновение у него это отобрали.<br/>Оби-Ван вздохнул и перевёл взгляд от панели управления на него.<br/>— Он всё ещё мой Энакин, несмотря ни на что. Ты хочешь вернуться к своему Оби-Вану?<br/>Энакин сглотнул и вновь погрузился в размышления. Ужаснулся осознанию того, что он, возможно, никогда больше не увидит своего Оби-Вана, оставит его со своей версией, что жила и дышала лишь Тьмой. Если он найдёт способ остаться в этом мире, то больше никогда не встанет спиной к спине со своим Оби-Ваном на поле брани. Никогда не спасёт его, никогда не… не сможет о нём позаботиться.<br/>Энакин вообще не был уверен, что кто-либо когда-либо заботился об Оби-Ване. Другой мир открыл ему на это глаза.<br/>Но если он покинет это место, то потеряет шанс… быть с Оби-Ваном, который любил его. Каким же несправедливым казалось то, что та близость, которой так желал Энакин, принадлежала его тёмной версии.<br/>— Когда я вернусь назад… всё будет совсем по-другому, — признался он горкло. — Я не… — Энакин замолк, сам не зная, как объяснить, что именно будет по-другому.<br/>Вместо этого он вытянул руку и пригладил волосы Оби-Вана, прекрасно понимая, что на его лице прекрасно просвечивалась глубокая тоска.<br/>Оби-Ван наблюдал за Энакином, пока тот вёл пальцем по его щеке, вспоминая, какими на вкус были его губы, каким тёплым было его тело. Сердце сжалось в груди.<br/>— Вселенная просто так не разбрасывается подарками, Энакин, — сказал Оби-Ван тихо.<br/>Слова больно ударили, хотя Энакин понимал, что они правдивы. Он хотел было отстраниться, но Оби-Ван схватил его за одежду и притянул к себе, заставляя наклониться. И, может, Вселенная и не разбрасывалась подарками, но, когда Оби-Ван поцеловал его глубоко и настойчиво, это было похоже на самый настоящий дар.<br/>— Ты должен добиться того, чего хочешь, — выдохнул Оби-Ван. — Сколько ещё я должен повторять тебе это?<br/>Энакин уставился на него, настолько пронизанный желанием, что оно напрочь отбило его способность размышлять. Оби-Ван сделал шаг назад и вновь повернулся к панели управления, направляя корабль в самую гущу дорожного движения Корусанта. Всё ещё пребывающий в трансе Энакин опустился в одно из кресел, услышав, как Оби-Ван негромко выругался, стоило им начать посадку у Храма, который здесь был… странным. Бесцветным. С острыми краями и углами. Энакин оторвал взгляд от этого строения, чтобы снова посмотреть на Оби-Вана.<br/>— Что не так? — спросил он.<br/>— Личный транспорт императора, — ответил Оби-Ван, махнув рукой в сторону тяжело вооружённой яхты, что была припаркована у Храма. Вокруг неё стояли стражники в красной броне. — Его здесь быть не должно.<br/>— А мы не можем как-нибудь обойти его? — сказал Энакин, хотя ему было любопытно посмотреть на местную извращённую версию Палпатина.<br/>Оби-Ван фыркнул, скосив на него взгляд.<br/>— Он уже изъявил желание встретиться с тобой, — сказал Оби-Ван, указав на экран, где мелькало новое сообщение. Оби-Ван скривился и с внезапной яростью глянул на экран. — Ваша встреча должна закончиться как можно быстрее. Сделай вид, что не можешь терпеть и хочешь поскорее затащить меня в постель, — посоветовал Оби-Ван, посадив корабль на пустом пространстве. — Император обычно потакает твоим прихотям.<br/>Оби-Ван поднялся с кресла и тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев сверху вниз на Энакина, который смог лишь выдавить:<br/>— Что?<br/>— А не так давно ты был не против этого, — сказал Оби-Ван, слегка распахнув свой плащ и растрепав волосы поднявшегося вслед за ним Энакина, чтобы привести их в беспорядок.<br/>— Но… — события происходили слишком быстро. Энакин за ними не поспевал. — Разве мы не можем просто узнать, чего он от нас хочет, и…<br/>— Он поймёт, что с тобой что-то не так, меньше, чем за минуту, — отрезал Оби-Ван, внезапно становясь слишком близко и сверля его пылающими глазами. — И поверь мне: ты не захочешь, чтобы он понял это.<br/>Энакин стушевался под пронзительным взглядом Оби-Вана. Кивнул.<br/>— Веди себя со мной по-настоящему, — сказал Оби-Ван, схватив ладонями его лицо и вновь заставляя наклониться к себе.<br/>Когда Оби-Ван грубо поцеловал его, негромкий писк сообщил, что кто-то запросил доступ на вход.<br/>Энакин слегка отстранился, чтобы спросить:<br/>— А может нам…<br/>— <em>По-настоящему</em>, — прошипел Оби-Ван ему в губы, скользнув рукой между их телами, и мозг Энакина совсем перестал работать.<br/>Он застонал, думая о том, что всегда хотел сделать <em>по-настоящему</em> и сделал шаг вперёд, ещё один, пока не прижал Оби-Вана к стене. В голове пронеслась мысль — спросить у Оби-Вана, достаточно ли этого, но Энакин отмёл её, решив по максимуму воспользоваться ситуацией.<br/>Когда открылась дверь и по полу застучали чьи-то ботинки, он даже не повернулся в ту сторону, лишь схватил Оби-Вана за волосы, заставив того обнажить горло и выдохнуть:<br/>— Убирайтесь. Не видите, мы заняты?<br/>— Император… — начал кто-то. Голос походил на голос Рекса, но был слишком ровным и безжизненным, что у дроида. Энакин едва заметно вздрогнул.<br/>— Сообщи ему, что я увижусь с ним позже, — оборвал его Энакин голосом низким и хриплым — это даже не пришлось имитировать.<br/>— Я погляжу, вы заняты, — раздался знакомый голос.<br/>Паника захлестнула Энакина, заглушая даже пламенеющее внутри желание, но… но другой Энакин, наверное, не стал бы так реагировать на императора. Энакин держался за эту мысль, чувствуя, как усилились объятия Оби-Вана, и откинул всё смущение от того, что их увидели в таком положении.<br/>— У меня тут полно дел, — проговорил Энакин, надеясь, что ему удаётся звучать похоже на своего двойника.<br/>Смех Палпатина был низким и неприятным.<br/>— Я вижу. Ну хорошо. Заканчивайте со своими делами.<br/>Энакин успел на мгновение ощутить облегчение, прежде чем в груди стало горячо, а в затылке начала нарастать боль.<br/>Он попытался не поддаваться этому, но приступы всегда нападали на него быстро и внезапно. Весь мир накренился. Он почувствовал, как Оби-Ван потянулся к нему, как оказавшийся слишком близко Палпатин что-то удивлённо воскликнул, а после Энакин окончательно провалился во тьму.<br/>***<br/>Оби-Ван смотрел на Корусант с капитанского мостика. Он чувствовал себя слишком уставшим после прошлой бессонной ночи. Тень, наблюдавший за распростёршимся перед ними видом, тихо присвистнул. Оби-Ван повернулся к нему.<br/>— Ожидал увидеть что-то другое?<br/>— В моём мире Корусант выглядит иначе, — ответил Тень, внимательно вглядываясь в пересечения дорожных путей и возвышающиеся над ними многоэтажные здания.<br/>Вскоре они оказались у Храма. Поднимаясь по главной лестнице, ведущей ко входу, Тень с любопытством осматривался вокруг.<br/>— И Храм чувствуется иначе, — добавил он, как только они подошли к двери и остановились у неё.<br/>Мимо них проскочили юнлинги, едва не врезавшись прямо в Оби-Вана.<br/>— И как же он чувствуется? — спросил он, заранее зная ответ.<br/>Оби-Ван видел, как Сила, которой в Храме было полно, кружилась рядом с Тенью и тянулась к нему под влиянием его тёмного присутствия.<br/>Тень склонил голову набок и прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув.<br/>— Сила здесь… тёплая, — он поднял руку, словно мог прикоснуться к ней. — И такая живая, — Тень открыл глаза, посмотрев на Оби-Вана. — Прямо как ты. Так я чувствую тебя. Но здесь это ощущение повсюду.<br/>Оби-Ван решил не заострять внимание на этом. Тень, вероятнее всего, не так часто контактировал со Светлой стороной. Оби-Ван мог быть первым встреченным им человеком, кто пользовался ею.<br/>— И что ты думаешь об этом? — просто спросил он.<br/>Тень снова вздохнул, слегка дёрнув уголками губ.<br/>— Приятно. Но, кажется, у нас нет времени наслаждаться этим.<br/>— Сейчас — нет, — кивнул Оби-Ван.<br/>Хотя у Тени, возможно, больше и не будет такого шанса. Оби-Ван был полностью готов сразу же направиться к подземельям в Храме. Он хотел вернуть своего Энакина обратно и спасти его от кошмаров, которые могли мучить его в том мире.<br/>Но только он решил тотчас же отвести Тень на нижние уровни, как их сразу вызвал Совет. Пришлось идти в Зал и ждать, пока магистры осмотрят Тень со всех сторон и начнут по новой задавать вопросы. Ответы им совсем не нравились — Тень был куда менее терпелив, чем Энакин.<br/>Оби-Ван даже не представлял, сколько может продлиться заседание. Может, оно шло бы целую вечность, если бы Тень, отвечая на очередной вопрос, вдруг не упал на колени из-за очередного приступа, окутывая болью сознание Оби-Вана.<br/>Оби-Ван поймал его до того, как он столкнулся с полом. Знакомые судороги свели конечности Тени, и Оби-Ван негромко выругался. Опустился рядом с ним на пол, прижал ладонь к оголённому участку кожи.<br/>Тень был напряжённым и холодным как лёд. Он продолжал биться в судорогах и дрожать, даже когда магистр Ундули присела рядом с ним на колени, вытянула над его телом руки и спросила:<br/>— Это те самые приступы, о которых вы докладывали?<br/>— Да, — ответил Оби-Ван, устроив голову Тени на своих коленях. Отголоски чужой боли касались его разума. — Они становятся всё хуже, — он сглотнул и поднял взгляд, наткнувшись им на стоящего рядом хмурого магистра Йоду. — Значительно хуже. После приступов ему требуется отдых.<br/>Магистр Йода кивнул и спросил, глядя на Луминару:<br/>— Что ты чувствуешь?<br/>Магистр Ундули покачала головой, мрачно посмотрев на него.<br/>— Я никогда не чувствовала ничего подобного. Ясно только то, что ему очень больно. Но… — Луминара положила ладони на колени. — Магистр Кеноби думает, что эти боли вызваны его пребыванием здесь. Он… не принадлежит этому миру. Это всё, что я могу сказать без предварительных исследований.<br/>Оби-Ван схватился за плечо Тени.<br/>— У нас нет времени на исследования, — сказал он. — Если мы как можно скорее не вернём его обратно…<br/>Он замолк, не желая думать о том, что его Энакин сейчас проходит через то же самое и никто о нём так не заботится. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Энакину удастся найти путь в подземелья Храма. Если не удастся… Оби-Вану придётся найти способ отправиться за ним, чтобы вернуть его обратно.<br/>— Мы согласны, — сказал магистр Винду, тоже опускаясь на колени рядом с Тенью, хотя в это же мгновение в Зал зашли целители. Оби-Ван наблюдал, как они осторожно перетаскивают Тень на носилки. — Мы подготовили команду для расследования на нижних уровнях, несмотря на все протесты Сената.<br/>Оби-Ван, собравшийся отправиться за целителями и Тенью, резко остановился, посмотрев на Мэйса.<br/>— Что? — спросил он обеспокоенно. — Чем вызваны их протесты?<br/>— У них есть опасения по поводу того, что мы собираемся исследовать подземелья Храма, — покачал головой Винду. — Ползут слухи, будто мы намерены построить там военный бункер. Сенат требует полный доступ к информации о том, чем мы собираемся заниматься на нижних уровнях.<br/>— Предоставьте им его, — нахмурился Оби-Ван. — Мы уж точно не планируем строить военную базу под Храмом.<br/>Он сглотнул, вспомнив о кошмарах Тени, о юнлингах, лежащих мёртвыми на полу. От этих воспоминаний Оби-Вану каждый раз становилось больно.<br/>— Так мы и поступили, — ответила Луминара. — Теперь они отбирают представителей. Говорят, что это может занять некоторое время.<br/>Оби-Ван почувствовал, будто его только что ударили по затылку. Он потёр лоб и сказал:<br/>— У нас нет времени.<br/>— Нет, — согласилась Луминара, положив ладонь на его плечо. — Но мы найдём решение до того, как станет слишком поздно. Вы, однако, думаете, что… двойнику потребуется время, чтобы прийти в себя?<br/>Оби-Ван кивнул. В последний раз Тень очнулся лишь спустя долгие часы. Оби-Ван даже не представлял, сколько теперь времени ему понадобится.<br/>— Тогда за это время мы можем обсудить последние передвижения флота сепаратистов.<br/>Оби-Ван хотел возразить, ведь ему нужно было присматривать за Тенью. Но о войне тоже забывать не стоило. У него появилось ощущение, словно ответственность за всё туго сжимается вокруг его шеи удавкой. Он кивнул и даже смог выдавить слабую улыбку.<br/>— Конечно, — сказал Оби-Ван, направившись к своему месту.<br/>***<br/>Энакин очнулся, ощущая тошноту и головную боль. Он смутно припоминал, как они с Оби-Ваном сели у Храма. У кошмарной версии Храма, состоящей из острых углов и тёмных оттенков: красных, золотых и чёрных. Выглядел он впечатляюще, конечно, гораздо красивее, нежели чем Храм в мире Энакина, но…<br/>Был гнилым и мёртвым изнутри.<br/>И что-то пошло не так — вспомнил Энакин, моргая и медленно открывая глаза. Они сели и… там был Палпатин. Они пытались выиграть время. Энакин прижал Оби-Вана к стене и…<br/>— О, — сказал Палпатин голосом низким и довольным. — Ты очнулся.<br/>Энакин снова моргнул. Ужас окутал всё его тело, как только он повернул голову в сторону. Он лежал в комнате, очень напоминающей кабинет канцлера, только оформленной вычурнее: в золотых и тёмно-красных оттенках, с обитой бархатом мебелью. Вместо стола посреди кабинета располагался трон.<br/>Палпатин поднялся с него. Выглядел император… как его обычная версия, только носил чёрные одежды, которые переливались блеском, когда Палпатин двигался. Его голову украшала корона из тёмного металла.<br/>Игнорируя лёгкую тошноту, Энакин сел на медицинской кровати. Он вцепился пальцами в простыню, которая соскользнула с его голой груди. Энакин понял, что был полностью обнажённым.<br/>— Где моя одежда? И где Оби-Ван? — требовательно спросил он.<br/>Палпатин махнул рукой.<br/>— Мы сделали несколько проверок, пока ты спал. Чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке, конечно же, — сказал он, направляясь в сторону Энакина. Тот неловко двинулся на кровати, простыня натянулась на его талии. Светового меча при нём не было. Не было вообще никакого оружия. В комнате находились лишь они вдвоём. — Результаты оказались… довольно интересными.<br/>— Не сомневаюсь в этом, — ответил Энакин, снова осматривая комнату. На одной стене было огромное окно, но стекло, вероятнее всего, непробиваемое. Сумев наконец достаточно прийти в себя, Энакин потянулся к Оби-Вану в Силе и сразу же отпрянул, наткнувшись на острую волну боли. — Что происходит?<br/>— Я надеялся, что ты поведаешь мне об этом, — сказал Палпатин, наблюдая за ним цепким взглядом. — На тебе нет Клейма. И ощущаешься ты… — он скривился. — Чужим. Нетронутым, — Палпатин склонил голову набок. — Знакомым и незнакомым одновременно. Как ты сумел сделать это?<br/>— Понятия не имею, о чём Вы говорите, — солгал Энакин без каких-либо раздумий. Что-то в Палпатине будило в нём чувство тревоги, выработанное за годы войны. В очередной раз пробежавшись взглядом по комнате, Энакин понял, что ждёт атаки.<br/>Палпатин вздохнул, вытащив из складок одежды комлинк. Молча нажал на несколько кнопок. Энакин вздрогнул, когда двери распахнулись; он сразу начал придумывать пути отступления и способ отыскать Оби-Вана, но…<br/>Но в комнату зашло с десяток солдат. Двое тащили Оби-Вана, избитого и обнажённого по пояс. Двери закрылись, и они бросили Оби-Вана на пол; тот сразу же попытался подняться на одной руке и взглянуть на Энакина. На челюсти и под глазом расцветали синяки. Изо рта торчал кляп.<br/>— Я давно, — проговорил Палпатин, снова привлекая к себе внимание, — давно искал проход в другие миры. Ты, по видимости, смог его найти. Расскажи мне, как тебе это удалось.<br/>Энакин покачал головой, подавив в себе смех. Отрицать эти слова казалось бессмысленным. Палпатин уже всё знал, как и предсказывал Оби-Ван. Но, может, был шанс, что император одумается. Что в нём оставалось что-то от канцлера, несмотря на недоверие Оби-Вана.<br/>— Это всё неважно. Ты не сможешь остаться в другом мире. Всё дело, — он показал рукой на свою голову, — в этом. Так что, что бы ты ни собирался делать, что бы ты ни хотел выведать от меня…<br/>— Есть способы избежать этого, — мягко сказал Палпатин. Энакин замер, глядя на него. — Я уже давно разузнал об одном из них от моего старого учителя, ещё до того, как он… погиб, к величайшему прискорбию.<br/>Энакин продолжал смотреть на него. Множество мыслей проносилось в голове словно молнии.<br/>— Нет, — сказал он. — Нет никакого способа.<br/>— Ох, мой дорогой мальчик, — улыбнулся Палпатин. — Всегда есть способ. Я думал, что ты не хочешь здесь оставаться. Но, возможно, всё как раз наоборот? — улыбка Палпатина стала шире, когда он перевёл взгляд на Оби-Вана, который в ответ открыто посмотрел на него. — Возможно, здесь есть что-то, чего ты хочешь? Что-то, чего у тебя нет в твоём мире?<br/>Энакин крепко сжал зубы, подумав о том, как сильно он хотел бы остаться здесь. Слышать подобное предложение от Палпатина было ужасно, но часть Энакина всё равно продолжала желать этого.<br/>— Можешь оставить себе Кеноби, — сказал Палпатин, медленно подходя к Энакину. — Это будем моим подарком за оказанную помощь. А ещё я могу обучить тебя, продемонстрировать возможности Силы, которые тебе даже не снились. Просто покажи мне, откуда ты явился. Я предлагаю тебе честную сделку.<br/>Его слова звучали очень разумно. Спокойно. Дружелюбно. Именно так Палпатин всегда разговаривал с Энакином. Но воспоминания обо всех преступлениях, совершённых во имя этого человека, о клейме на коже Оби-Вана, о шрамах на его спине прочно засели в сознании Энакина. Он потряс головой, сглотнул ком жёлчи и посмотрел на стражников. Они были вооружены. Как, вероятно, и сам Палпатин. И всё равно Энакин ответил:<br/>— Нет. Я ничего тебе не скажу.<br/>Палпатин разочарованно вздохнул, вытянув перед собой руку. Энакин приготовился к боли. Его били молниями не раз и не два. Но молнии ударили не его. Лежащий на полу Оби-Ван дёрнулся, и Энакин вспомнил о шрамах на его спине. Оби-Ван закричал, но кляп приглушал звуки.<br/>— Прекрати, — резко сказал Энакин, делая шаг к Палпатину. Он был безоружным и голым, лишь с обёрнутой вокруг тела простынёй.<br/>Спустя несколько секунд молнии исчезли, и Оби-Ван растянулся на полу, крупно вздрагивая. В воздухе повис запах дыма и палёной плоти. Палпатин посмотрел на Энакина своими золотыми глазами, дружелюбно улыбнувшись.<br/>— Я знал, что ты поймёшь меня, — сказал он. — Другой ты всегда понимал. А теперь, мой дорогой мальчик. Как ты сюда попал?<br/>— Я… — Энакин перевёл взгляд с императора на неподвижно лежащего Оби-Вана.<br/>Он мог бы всё рассказать Палпатину. Остаться здесь, хотя и сомневался, что Палпатин говорил правду. Он много читал о сделках и соглашениях, которые император отклонял, стоило ему добиться своего.<br/>Если Энакин даст Палпатину проход в свой мир, то что станет с его Оби-Ваном? После того, что с ним и без того мог сделать его двойник? Хотя Энакин и повторял себе раз за разом, что его другая версия не станет причинять вред Оби-Вану, но…<br/>Но насчёт Палпатина у него такой уверенности не было.<br/>— Моё терпение не бесконечно, — сказал Палпатин, сделав к нему шаг. — Хочешь, чтобы я снова повторил?<br/>В воздухе заискрило электричество, и Энакин вдруг задался вопросом, в который уже раз происходила подобная сцена. Сколько раз его двойник отказывался выполнять приказ императора или ставил под сомнение его слова? Сколько раз в комнату затаскивали Оби-Вана, выменивая его жизнь на жизни других людей или…<br/>И Энакин знал без каких-либо сомнений, что его двойник всегда выбирал безопасность Оби-Вана.<br/>Знал, потому что Оби-Ван до сих пор жив.<br/>Палпатин вытянул руку, и Энакин отстранённо призадумался: почему его двойник никогда не рассматривал очевидный третий вариант? Может, у него не было на то достаточных причин?<br/>Или этот Оби-Ван был прав, и двойник Энакина не хотел идти против императора, может, его двойник действительно променял бы жизнь Оби-Вана на что-то другое, может…<br/>Но Энакин не мог заставить себя поверить в это. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Он бросил простыню прямо в Палпатина (это всё, что было у него в руках) и услышал, как император удивлённо и возмущённо вскрикнул.<br/>Энакин уже успел напасть на одного из стражников. Он прижал его спиной к своей груди, чтобы воспользоваться им как щитом. Тело этого клона дёрнулось, когда другой стражник выстрелил в него из бластера, без раздумий убивая своего <em>брата</em>, и, возможно, позже Энакин успеет ужаснуться этому, но в тот момент ему было совсем не до подобных мыслей.<br/>Он отобрал у мёртвого солдата оружие и бросил его неподвижное тело в других стражников, попав сразу в двоих. Последний, развернувшись к Палпатину, получил бластерным выстрелом. Всё это произошло за какие-то секунды.<br/>И, если бы этих секунд было бы больше, то у Энакина бы всё получилось. Лицо Палпатина стало похоже на уродливую маску, когда он ухмыльнулся, обнажив клинок светового меча, кроваво-красный и пугающий. У Энакина был лишь бластер. Понимая, что ничего не сможет сделать этим бластером против меча, особенно с лежащим на полу и отходящим от ударов молниями Оби-Ваном, Энакин сделал шаг назад, стоило Палпатину попытаться приблизиться к нему.<br/>Для старика Палпатин двигался удивительно быстро. Энакин бросал в него Силой все доступные предметы в комнате, но Палпатин беспощадно прорезал себе путь сквозь них, не отрывая от Энакина злобного взгляда. Следующий удар меча разрубил пространство совсем близко к Энакину, но ему удалось отвести удар Силой, иначе бы он остался без руки.<br/>Энакин совсем не ожидал, что в этот же момент Палпатин ослабит хватку, и ему удастся вырвать световой меч из ладони императора. Он призвал меч к себе и крепко сжал пальцы на рукояти, а затем Палпатин зашипел — словно какое-то дикое животное — и воздухе повис запах озона.<br/>Энакин успел выставить меч перед собой, чтобы поймать им молнии. Он сжал зубы, едва сумев разобрать за потрескивающим шумом слова Палпатина.<br/>— Это твой последний шанс, мальчишка, — сказал Палпатин, поднимая вторую руку. Сорвавшаяся с неё ослепляющая молния заглушила все остальные цвета. — Расскажи мне то, что я хочу знать, и я, может, оставлю тебя в живых.<br/>Молнии обогнули клинок, пробираясь дальше. Они коснулись пола, стен и кожи Энакина. Он ещё сильнее сжал зубы и потряс головой; боль охватила всё тело. Энакин чувствовал, как постепенно накаляется рукоять светового меча в его ладонях.<br/>Сколько ещё сможет продержаться кайбер-кристалл, сколько ещё сможет продержаться он сам?<br/>Внезапно все молнии исчезли, и в комнате стало очень тихо и темно. Тяжело дыша, Энакин моргнул и качнулся в сторону. Стоящий на другом конце комнаты Палпатин издал странный звук, рухнув на пол.<br/>— Есть, — сказал Оби-Ван, привлекая к себе внимание Энакина.<br/>Оби-Ван всё ещё лежал на полу, опустив кляп со рта на шею. В дрожащей руке он сжимал бластер, из которого ещё шёл дым. В следующее мгновение он уронил бластер, его глаза закатились, и он упал без чувств.<br/>Энакин продолжал стоять в комнате, где кроме него были лишь мертвецы и Оби-Ван, и пытался понять, что ему делать дальше. Тело всё ещё тряслось от боли. Отовсюду разносился сигнал тревоги. Он тяжело вздохнул, сильнее сжав пальцы на рукояти меча, и задумчиво посмотрел на тело Палпатина.<br/>Но Палпатин был без сознания. Возможно, мёртв. Мысль об его убийстве была соблазняющей.<br/>Энакин поспешно выбросил её из головы. Он не мог убить безоружного человека. Не мог. Это было бы… неправильно. Это ведёт к Тёмной стороне. Энакин прекрасно осознавал, как легко было бы сделать это, но всё равно отвернулся от Палпатина, нашёл свою одежду, аккуратно сложенную у медицинской кровати, и натянул штаны, прежде чем опуститься на колени рядом с Оби-Ваном.<br/>Когда Энакин поднял его, тот даже не шевельнулся. Голова упала на плечо Энакина, тело висело мёртвым грузом, но Оби-Ван продолжал дышать.<br/>— Хорошо, — пробормотал Энакин, вслушиваясь в сигнал тревоги и пытаясь понять, сколько у них есть времени. — Вперёд.<br/>***<br/>Оби-Ван думал, что заседание Совета никогда не кончится. У кого-то всё время находилась новая проблема для обсуждения. Но, в конце концов, все пришли к мнению, что заседание можно объявить завершённым. Оби-Ван потёр шею и направился к залам исцеления, уставший и недовольный.<br/>Тень уже давно пришёл в себя. Интересно, почему он не отправился искать Оби-Вана? Оби-Ван лишь надеялся, что Тень не попал в неприятности. Он завернул за угол и оказался прямо у залов исцеления. Осмотрелся вокруг, ожидая, что Тень сразу же решит напасть на него с нетерпеливыми жалобами.<br/>Но внутри оказалось тихо и спокойно. Нахмурившись, Оби-Ван направился к ближайшему целителю, который сообщил, что Энакин покинул залы некоторое время назад, заявив, что у него имеются неотложные дела с канцлером.<br/>— Что? — с тревогой переспросил Оби-Ван. Он быстро развернулся, бросив через плечо: — И вы даже не подумали предупредить нас об этом?<br/>Времени дожидаться ответа у него не было. Он не понимал, зачем Тень отправился к канцлеру. В голову пришла мысль о возможных способностях Палпатина в Силе, и сердце под рёбрами забилось чаще.<br/>Оби-Ван замешкался перед тем, как выйти из залов исцеления, подумывая о том, что ему делать дальше. Он мог бы вернуться к Совету, но не хотел сеять панику раньше времени. Вместо этого Оби-Ван направился к выходу из Храма. Он сам отправится к канцлеру, выяснит, что происходит, а потом…<br/>А потом, толкнув широкие двери, ведущие на улицу, он увидел поднимающегося по лестнице Тень. Оби-Ван резко остановился, бушующая в груди буря эмоций улеглась, и он с облегчением выдохнул.<br/>— Как раз вовремя! — крикнул Тень, улыбнувшись. Он подпрыгнул и в следующее же мгновение оказался рядом с Оби-Ваном.<br/>— Ты был у канцлера, — сказал Оби-Ван, осмотрев Тень с ног до головы, отчасти ожидая увидеть его раненным. Волнения по поводу Палпатина снедали его с того момента, как Тень рассказал об императоре.<br/>— Он, к сожалению, отсутствовал, — пожав плечами, ответил Тень. — Поэтому сделать тебе подарок не получилось. Но у меня есть кое-что другое, — добавил он, начав искать что-то в складках своего плаща одной рукой, другой схватившись за запястье Оби-Вана.<br/>Тень вытащил руку из складок плаща, повернул ладонь Оби-Вана тыльной стороной вниз и положил на неё датачип.<br/>Оби-Ван моргнул, покрутив датачип в пальцах.<br/>— Что это?<br/>— Информация, — сказал Тень. Улыбка не сходила с его губ. — Отчёты о встречах с лидерами сепаратистов. Данные о клонах. Нашёл в кабинете канцлера, пока дожидался его возвращения. Думал, тебя это заинтересует. Может, даже избавит от нужды присутствовать на слушании.<br/>— Ты… — выдавил Оби-Ван. Сердце тяжело билось в груди. — Что ты собирался сделать?<br/>— Убить его, — ответил Тень беспечно. Спокойно. Довольно. — Я не думаю, что он такой же сильный, как император из моего мира. Хотел устроить себе испытание, но…<br/>Он пожал плечами.<br/>Оби-Вану показалось, будто ему всё это снится. Ему следовало бы почувствовать облегчение от того, что Тень не убил канцлера. Тень скоро покинет этот мир, ответственность за убийство ляжет на Энакина, и…<br/>Оби-Ван покачал головой, взял Тень за руку и повёл за собой, чтобы скрыться за стенами Храма. Остановившись посреди коридора, он спросил:<br/>— Что ты сделал?<br/>— Просмотрел его файлы, — усмехнулся Тень. — В них была вся информация, всё, что он натворил. Наверное. Ты знал, что он пытался убить тебя несколько раз? Это тоже есть в датачипе.<br/>Оби-Ван почувствовал себя неисправной голограммой. Какой в этом смысл? Как это вообще было возможно? Он подумал, что его сейчас хватит удар. Пытаясь отыскать хоть какую-то толику разумного в этом сумасшествии, Оби-Ван повторил:<br/>— Что?<br/>— Можешь сам посмотреть, если не веришь мне, — мягко улыбнулся Тень, положив руку на шею Оби-Вана. — Я надеялся, что смогу прояснить для тебя ситуацию. Избавить от бремени. У меня получилось?<br/>— Получилось.<br/>Слова всё ещё казались нереальными. Мир будто перевернулся с ног на голову. Датачип мог содержать в себе доказательства, в которых они так нуждались, мог о стольком им поведать…<br/>— Но…<br/>Сердце не замедляло свой ритм. Оби-Ван продолжал сжимать чип в руке. И думал, что вот-вот наконец очнётся ото сна.<br/>— Зачем ты это сделал? Этот мир… ты скоро отправишься домой… ты…<br/>— А ты — останешься здесь, — сказал Тень, его улыбка стала тёплой и любящей. Он встал ещё ближе, пальцы скользнули к волосам Оби-Вана, заставляя его поднять голову. — И теперь тебе не нужно волноваться о неизвестном ситхе. Теперь ты можешь закончить войну. И отдохнуть. Считай, это мой подарок тебе, дорогой. Вспоминай обо мне, когда я уйду.<br/>Оби-Ван вздрогнул.<br/>— Я не твой…<br/>Тень раздражённо фыркнул, закатив глаза.<br/>— Ты — Оби-Ван. Неважно, есть у тебя борода или нет. И ты чувствуешь то же самое.<br/>Он склонился, касаясь носа Оби-Вана своим.<br/>— Я всегда буду любить тебя — в любом из миров.<br/>Оби-Ван слишком поздно понял, что Тень собирается поцеловать его. Человек, который зашёл в логово владыки ситхов и вышел оттуда с доказательствами, чтобы преподнести их Оби-Вану как дар. Это был дар, осознал Оби-Ван, с ужасом и даже восхищением. Всё, чего он хотел, было дано ему Тьмой.<br/>Тень сделал это для него.<br/>Оби-Ван слепо уставился перед собой, слишком поражённый, чтобы отворачиваться. Дыхание Тени касалось его губ и, возможно…<br/>Возможно, после всего, что он сделал, Тень заслужил один поцелуй.<br/>Дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику Оби-Вана, когда Тень поцеловал его. Оби-Ван ожидал от него настойчивости, но Тень не спешил; каждое движение его губ, каждое прикосновение селило тепло прямо под кожу Оби-Вана, пока он не начал задыхаться, смутно осознавая, что Тень точно знал, как правильно целовать его. Знал Оби-Вана лучше, чем сам Оби-Ван.<br/>Он сжал пальцы на плече и бедре Тени. Внутри вспыхнуло желание, резкое и внезапное, и раньше он всегда уходил, всегда отталкивал от себя Тень из-за страха испытать это однажды и потом…<br/>Потерять снова, отпуская Тень обратно в его мир. Оби-Ван вздрогнул, когда Тень отстранился, смотря на него потемневшими глазами и трогая повсюду горячими руками. И, Сила, Оби-Ван хотел, как же он хотел…<br/>Из этих размышлений его выдернули голоса, раздавшиеся из другого конца коридора. Оби-Ван отошёл от Тени, наблюдая за проходившими мимо юнлингами и их учителем. Оби-Ван кивнул им, даже смог выдавить улыбку, несмотря на бешено бьющееся сердце и призрачное ощущение чужих губ на своих.<br/>Когда юнлинги ушли, он вновь повернулся к Тени, готовясь к очередной перепалке. Вместо этого глаза Тени стали закатываться, и Оби-Ван негромко выругался себе под нос. Он схватил Тень за руку и помог ему аккуратно опуститься на пол. Он хотел позвать целителей, но остановился.<br/>Глубоко вздохнув, он задумался: сколько ещё времени потребуется Сенату, чтобы дать им разрешение на исследование нижних уровней Храма? Если он отнесёт датачип в Совет, сколько времени его заставят сидеть на заседаниях, прежде чем позволят отправиться вниз? А если они решат выступить с обвинением против Палпатина? Сколько времени…<br/>С последнего приступа Тени прошло лишь несколько часов. Если всё продолжится в том же духе, то времени у них совсем не будет.<br/>Оби-Ван выдохнул, попытался найти ответы в Силе, попытался достичь внутреннего равновесия. Нужно было что-то делать. Предпринять следующий ход. И Оби-Ван знал, как должен поступить, невзирая на мнение Сената.<br/>Он закинул Тень на плечо, с трудом выпрямившись: когда он в прошлый раз поднимал Энакина, тот весил меньше. Но Оби-Ван таскал и не такие тяжести. Он открылся Силе, доверился чувствам и двинулся вперёд.<br/>***<br/>— Ты сказал, что нам нужно попасть в Храм. Так что идём в Храм, — сказал Энакин, поднимая Оби-Вана. Он старался быть осторожным, помня о ранениях, но мало что мог сделать. Одна рука должна была оставаться свободной, так что Оби-Вана пришлось нести на левом плече. Энакин выпрямился, надеясь, что они ни на кого не наткнутся.<br/>Что остальные просто решат не обращать внимания на сигнал тревоги. А если решат… у него всё ещё был при себе световой меч Палпатина.<br/>Как выяснилось, сигнал тревоги не остался без внимания. Первая группа стражников настигла их к моменту, когда Энакин повернул за угол. Пошатнувшись, он смёл их с пути Силой. Дворец Палпатина был очень похож на здание Сената, отличаясь внутри лишь мелкими деталями.<br/>Энакин предпочитал избегать сражений, вступая в них лишь в крайнем случае. С каждым шагом к нему всё ближе подкрадывалась мысль: может, стоило тогда убить Палпатина? Она не оставляла его в покое, даже когда Энакин наконец смог достичь ангара.<br/>Там его поджидало ещё больше стражников. Энакин отмёл все непрошеные мысли, сглотнув вставший в горле ком жёлчи. Интересно, были ли среди этих солдат те, кого он лично знал в своём мире? Может, они доверяли его двойнику?<br/>Пробиваясь сквозь отряды, Энакин слышал, как знакомый голос клона отдаёт приказ брать его живьём. Он отбросил с пути последнего солдата и, тяжело дыша, забежал в ангар, надеясь, что даже в этом мире корабли оставались кораблями, что даже здесь он мог пилотировать любой звездолёт.<br/>Энакин залез в спидер, усадил Оби-Вана рядом с собой и начал запускать двигатель, ожидая, что в спину вот-вот донесётся бластерный выстрел. Но, судя по всему, никто из клонов не смог пережить стычку с ним. Энакин задержал дыхание и вылетел из ангара, подстраиваясь под дорожное движение Корусанта (точно такое же, как и в его мире), и направился к Храму.<br/>Чувствуя, как учащается пульс, Энакин начал переключать каналы связи. Каналы молчали о двух беглецах, но это ничего не значило. Энакин не мог ровно сидеть на месте. К тому времени, как они прибыли, Оби-Ван всё ещё был без сознания. Ждать, когда он придёт в себя, было плохой идеей.<br/>Поэтому Энакин вновь поднял Оби-Вана, гораздо бережнее в этот раз, ступил из спидера наружу и тяжело выдохнул, едва не повалившись на пол. Столько разных эмоций пронзало стены Храма. Энакин никогда даже не задумывался о том, что будет, если тысячи форсьюзеров, не сдерживающих свои чувства, соберутся в одном месте.<br/>Оказалось, что ощущение такое, будто он зашёл в комнату, где все громко кричали друг на друга. Гнев и радость, страх и восторг, ненависть и страсть разом окутали Энакина, заставив пошатнуться. И как только любой чувствительный к Силе человек мог долго находиться внутри Храма? Чужие эмоции и противоречивые желания давили на Энакина. Удивительно, что это место до сих просто не развалилось на части.<br/>Глубокая и внезапная жалость к этим людям проснулись внутри Энакина, как и желание исправить всё это для Оби-Вана. Но всё, что он мог делать — это тащить Оби-Вана вверх по лестнице, игнорируя направленные на них заинтересованные взгляды. Здесь он был любимчиком императора. Энакин надеялся, что этот факт не даст остальным лезть к нему с расспросами.<br/>Особенно насчёт Оби-Вана, который, как было видно по свежим шрамам на спине, только что был во Дворце и испытывал на себе действие силовых молний.<br/>Никто из встреченных по пути не проронил больше пары слов. Энакин старался особо не поглядывать на тех, с кем разговаривал (беседа с магистром Винду оставила такое чувство, будто и его двойник с ним не особо ладил), и избегал смотреть на группы людей, боясь увидеть знакомые монтралы, боясь увидеть здешнюю версию Асоки, тёмную и испорченную. Он так и не смог заставить себя спросить насчёт неё, продолжая твердить себе, что она, наверное, ушла и присоединилась к повстанцам.<br/>Никто не посмел беспокоить Энакина, когда он спускался на нижние уровни. Никто не предлагал отвести Оби-Вана к целителям. Энакин сглотнул, пытаясь быть благодарным за это, и продолжил идти вниз. Отчаяние толкало его вперёд, затмевая собой боль и усталость.<br/>Перед входом на нижние уровни стояли стражники. Только Палпатин и его свита имели туда доступ, вспомнил Энакин. Но если он остановится, то больше не найдёт в себе сил идти дальше. Так что он направился к стражникам, надеясь, что ему удастся пройти сквозь них.<br/>Как выяснилось, просто так его никто пропускать не собирался. Заметив Энакина, солдаты напряглись, один из них передал сообщение по внутренней связи о его прибытии и…<br/>И вскоре они оба уже лежали на земле. Энакин опустил вытянутую руку. В нём бурлило слишком много адреналина, чтобы он сожалел о своём поступке. Он переступил через тела и выругался, не сумев открыть дверь. Но попасть в нужное место можно и другим способом. Он нахмурился, обратился к Силе и оторвал дверь целиком от стены.<br/>За ней оказался тёмный коридор, из которого веяло холодом. Энакин скривился, сильнее ухватился за Оби-Вана и направился вперёд.<br/>Чем дальше он продвигался, тем сильнее становилось неприятное чувство внутри. Энакин никогда не был в этом месте в своём мире, в отличие от Оби-Вана, ведь вырос он не в Храме; у Энакина просто не было времени изучить его подземелья с другими юнлингами. Джедаи сделали его падаваном Оби-Вана сразу, как только приняли в Орден.<br/>Он представить себе не мог, что и в его мире Храм мог выглядеть подобным образом. Резьба на стенах здесь была страшной и уродливой. И выглядела она настолько древней, будто появилась ещё до того, как в Галактике из звёздной пыли сформировался Корусант.<br/>Всё вокруг ощущалось странным, словно это место было живым существом. Энакину казалось, будто туннели дышат и затягивают их вглубь. Пробираясь дальше, он не мог избавиться от чувства, будто за ними кто-то наблюдает.<br/>***<br/>Тень оставался без сознания почти всё то время, что Оби-Ван спускался в подземелье. Оби-Ван останавливался по пути несколько раз, чтобы уложить его на пол, проверить пульс и попытаться разбудить, но Тень не приходил в себя, лишь продолжал крупно трястись. Выглядел он ужасно: побледневший, дрожащий, с красными белками глаз.<br/>Оби-Ван даже подумывал отнести его обратно, боясь, что без должного медицинского вмешательства Тень может погибнуть, но… но сомневался, что удастся хоть как-то облегчить его приступы. Никогда не удавалось. И потому Оби-Ван решил приложить все усилия и отыскать способ вернуть Тень обратно в его мир, если такой способ вообще существовал.<br/>Весь их путь с другого конца Галактики мог оказаться напрасным. Вдруг в подземельях Храма ничего нет? Вдруг всё это окончится тем, что Оби-Ван снова будет держать Тень на руках, пока того бьёт очередной приступ? Вдруг этот приступ станет последним?<br/>Оби-Ван отбросил эти мысли в сторону. По дороге ему попадались щебневые завалы, которые он легко расчищал, но в целом коридоры оказались не в таком ужасном состоянии, как он ожидал. Но не настолько хорошем, чтобы Сенат беспокоился о том, что здесь можно было бы расположить военную базу. Кто угодно мог бы изучить эти тёмные коридоры, хотя Оби-Ван и припоминал, что много лет назад вход туда был закрыт.<br/>Теперь же доступ в них был свободный; широкие пустые коридоры уходили вглубь и темноту. По пути Оби-Ван заметил, что в подземельях не было пыли. Воздух здесь не казался застоявшимся или затхлым.<br/>Кто-то был здесь, кто-то исследовал земли под Храмом. Он вспомнил о датачипе, всё ещё лежащем в складках его одежды и вздрогнул от мысли, что где-то здесь рядом находится ситх. Что это место уже осквернила Тьма.<br/>Мог ли Палпатин зайти в Храм? Конечно, мог. Под предлогом того, что хочет навестить Энакина. А вдруг он поступал так и раньше, чтобы творить свои тёмные дела прямо в самом сердце Ордена джедаев?..<br/>Эта мысль не давала Оби-Вану покоя. Он едва обращал внимание на окружение, пока в один момент не начал слышать голоса. Он замер посреди коридора, вслушиваясь в чужой шёпот.<br/><em>«Что они здесь делают? Зачем сюда пришли?»</em> — вопрошали эти голоса. В подземном мраке появились руки, начав цепляться за одежду Оби-Вана и Тени, но Оби-Ван не ощущал прикосновений. Он потряс головой, продолжая слушать повторяющееся <em>«У вас нет права находиться здесь»</em>, отскакивающее эхом от стен.<br/>Оби-Ван решил игнорировать эти голоса, хоть шёпот и прикосновения оставляли после себя странное чувство. Он продолжил идти вперёд, до его слуха всё ещё доносилось: <em>«Как посмел ты, недостойный, прийти сюда, как посмел…»</em><br/>— Я не уйду, — сказал Оби-Ван в конце концов. Его голос показался слишком громким после столь долгого молчания. Он нахмурился, всматриваясь в темноту перед собой. — Не уйду, пока не найду то, что ищу. Так что если вам настолько невыносимо моё присутствие, может, подскажете тогда, где найти огромный кусок чёрного камня? Окружённый пьедесталами. Видели такой?<br/>На мгновение повисла тишина. Спокойствие. За это мгновение Оби-Ван допустил мысль, что все эти голоса ему лишь померещились. Но потом они вновь заговорили, даже не дав тишине до конца заполнить пространство. Голоса стали неразборчивыми, превратившись в шипение и крики.<br/>Руки начали тянуть его за одежду с такой силой, что становилось больно. Оби-Ван уворачивался от невидимых рук, но они были повсюду.<br/>Он понятия не имел, что это были за существа, но они продолжали кричать в его голове словно дикие звери и цепляться когтистыми лапами за их одежду. Они не имели физической формы, но каким-то образом делали больно. Оби-Ван почувствовал, как струйка крови стекает по щеке. Раны появлялись с каждым новым прикосновением, но Оби-Ван продолжал идти вперёд, надеясь убежать от них, надеясь, что Тень сейчас очнётся и…<br/>В конце концов, он нашёл какое-то помещение, свернув в сторону. На секунду всё стало спокойно, и Оби-Ван попытался перевести дыхание, но в следующее мгновение его настигло эхо ужасающего громкого смеха.<br/>А потом под ногами задрожала земля.<br/>Кто знает, насколько бы плохо пошли дела, не очнись в тот момент Тень. Обессиленный из-за боли и оглушающих криков Оби-Ван едва заметил, что Тень дёрнулся, схватив его одной рукой, а второй как-то умудрился спасти их обоих от падения.<br/>Земля под ними продолжала ходить ходуном, а единственным источником света оказался упавший рядом факел. Тень резко выдохнул, и земля застыла. От неожиданности они оба тяжело повалились на пол.<br/>Боль звенела по всему телу Оби-Вана, но была не такой сильной, как он ожидал. Тень принял на себя основной удар, его рука всё ещё сжималась вокруг груди Оби-Вана железной хваткой. Они лежали на земле, тяжело дыша и не двигаясь, светящийся факел прокатился вперёд и остановился в паре метров от них.<br/>— Ты в порядке? — спросил Оби-Ван, сумев найти в себе силы для разговора.<br/>— Бывало и лучше, — ответил Тень. Его дыхание коснулось шеи Оби-Вана сзади. — Но я хотя бы жив.<br/>— Это хорошо, — сказал Оби-Ван, потерев лицо ладонью, и попытался двинуться. Не выходило. Тень не спешил ослаблять хватку. — Отпусти меня.<br/>— Ещё минуточку, — сказал Тень.<br/>Оби-Ван слишком устал, чтобы спорить с ним. Спустя некоторое время он даже рискнул обвить руку вокруг руки Тени. Тень дрожал. Оби-Ван попытался облегчить его боль с помощью Силы.<br/>— О, — выдохнул Тень, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Оби-Вана. — О, это…<br/>— Я сделал тебе больно? — резко отдёрнув ладонь, спросил Оби-Ван. Тень покачал головой.<br/>— Нет. Не… не больно.<br/>Он застыл на мгновение, а потом двинулся, чтобы оставить поцелуй на шее Оби-Вана. Даже когда Тень, шипя, поднялся на ноги, от него всё ещё исходили волны боли.<br/>По крайней мере те жестокие голоса не стали преследовать их здесь.<br/>— Ты можешь стоять? — спросил Оби-Ван, поднимая факел и не обращая внимания на собственную боль. Тень не ответил. Он качнулся вперёд, прижимая руку к груди; по его виску сбегала струйка крови. — Погоди! — воскликнул Оби-Ван и без раздумий протянул ладонь к его лицу.<br/>Тень, хоть и смотрел куда-то в сторону, сумел поймать его руку. Выражение его лица было задумчивым и ожесточённым. Оби-Ван проследил за чужим взглядом, и его дыхание замерло.<br/>Они попали в нужный зал. На одной из стен выступали пьедесталы. А под ними прямо в скале находился плоский черный камень. Оби-Ван долго всматривался в него, боясь, что это всё ему мерещится после удара головой.<br/>Никак не мог поверить, что у них наконец получилось добраться сюда.<br/>Сердце тяжело билось в груди. Оби-Ван спросил:<br/>— Это оно?<br/>Тень повернулся к нему и кивнул. Струйка блестящей крови на его лице отражала свет факела.<br/>— Оно, — ответил Тень, улыбнувшись.<br/>И не в первый раз Оби-Ван понадеялся, что его Энакин находился в том же месте в другом мире. Что он сейчас стоял в темноте, вглядываясь в отражение на камне.<br/>Оби-Ван понадеялся, что он принял правильное решение, когда Тень сказал:<br/>— Идём.<br/>***<br/>Оби-Ван начал приходить в себя, только когда они уже оказались в подземельях. Энакин остановился, стоило ему начать слабо двигаться и издавать тихие болезненные стоны. Энакин сел на колени и опустил Оби-Вана на пол. Очнувшись, Оби-Ван быстро заморгал и вздрогнул, крепко схватившись за плечо Энакина.<br/>— Тише, тише, — сказал Энакин. — Всё в порядке. Мы выбрались оттуда. Мы в Храме.<br/>Оби-Ван не ослабил хватку, но испуг исчез с его лица.<br/>— Как мы?.. — прохрипел он.<br/>Энакин покачал головой.<br/>— Долгая история. И я думаю, что за нами сейчас идёт погоня.<br/>Он не просто думал — он знал это. Энакин чувствовал за спиной присутствие солдат, других джедаев и кое-кого ещё — тёмного и знакомого. Палпатина.<br/>— Так что нам некогда прохлаждаться.<br/>Оби-Ван посмотрел на него уставшим и измученным взглядом.<br/>— Император преследует нас, — тяжело дыша, проговорил он.<br/>Скривившись, Энакин отвёл взгляд и помог Оби-Вану подняться на ноги. Им и впрямь некогда было прохлаждаться. Энакин понятия не имел, как сильно к ним подобрались остальные, но в одном был уверен точно: они близко. Он изо всех сил старался быть быстрее, неся на плече Оби-Вана, но…<br/>— Да, кажется. Мне жаль.<br/>Если бы он тогда только решился покончить с Палпатином, возможно, преследование было бы не таким серьёзным…<br/>— Другого я и не ожидал, — сказал Оби-Ван прогоркло. — Мой Энакин бы тоже не стал его убивать. Мне надо было целиться лучше.<br/>Энакин вздрогнул, открыл было рот, но Оби-Ван продолжил:<br/>— Мы уже глубоко в подземельях. Ты молодец.<br/>Оби-Ван взялся за его плечо, сделал несколько шагов вперёд и покачнулся на ногах. Энакин поймал его за руку, притянув ближе. Так они и пошли вперёд — прислонившись друг к другу.<br/>К разным символам на стенах Энакин старался не прикасаться, хотя они и выглядели знакомыми. Эти символы селили в нём желание сжать пальцы в кулаки и спрятать их в рукава.<br/>— Что это за место? — спросил он тихо, пытаясь заставить Оби-Вана идти быстрее.<br/>Оби-Ван перевёл на него взгляд.<br/>— Самая старая часть Храма, — так же тихо ответил он. — Она была построена много лет назад вокруг источника Силы, расположенного где-то здесь.<br/>Энакин сглотнул. Он ощутил… холод, словно это место вытягивало всё тепло из его костей.<br/>— И эти символы, они… Что они значат?<br/>Оби-Ван пожал плечами.<br/>— Язык мёртв и потерян. Никто из ныне живущих не говорит на нём. Я пытался перевести по описаниям, но ничего не вышло. Раньше мне никогда не позволяли сюда спускаться.<br/>Под конец его голос стал напряжённым. Энакин кивнул, снова начав рассматривать символы. Он не стал спрашивать: не ситхов ли это диалект? Не было ли это написано последователями Тёмной стороны? Он знал, что Оби-Ван всё равно не поймёт его. В этом мире не было подобных понятий. Не было различий между ситхами и джедаями.<br/>Но Энакин чувствовал в этом месте лишь мрак. Нигде он не встречал подобного сосредоточения Тьмы. Она сочилась из стен, из символов, она витала в воздухе. И его Оби-Ван говорил, что такие же письмена были под Храмом в их мире.<br/>Энакин ничего не мог с собой поделать; в голову сразу же закралась мысль: что делают древние строения ситхов под Храмом? Он всё ещё размышлял над этим вопросом, когда в затылке возникла боль, из-за которой он опустился на землю, едва слыша обеспокоенный окрик Оби-Вана.<br/>Потом Энакин снова очнулся, ощущая себя вымотанным и уставшим. Перед глазами находилась спина Оби-Вана. Тело не переставало дрожать. Ладони сжимались в кулаки против его воли.<br/>— Становится хуже, — сказал Оби-Ван, не сбавляя шага — он бежал — и Энакин в ответ лишь кивнул.<br/>Даже кивать было больно.<br/>— Значит, у нас мало времени.<br/>Оби-Ван замедлился и помог Энакину встать на ноги. Энакин моргнул и вздрогнул, ощущая плавающий в голове туман.<br/>На руке Оби-Вана была рана от бластера, кожа потемнела и обуглилась. Шрамы пересекали всё его тело. Энакин схватился за его плечо, проверяя на наличие других ранений.<br/>— Что случилось? — спросил он требовательно.<br/>Оби-Ван пожал плечами.<br/>— Нас нагнал один из отрядов, — пояснил он, поморщившись, когда Энакин начал осматривать рану на его руке. — Я позаботился о них, не волнуйся.<br/>Энакин встретился с ним взглядом в темноте; глаза Оби-Вана тускло блестели.<br/>— Следует ли мне волноваться о других отрядах?<br/>Оби-Ван поджал губы.<br/>— Возможно. Но я надеюсь отправить тебя в твой мир до того, как они станут проблемой.<br/>Его слова прозвучали как мрачное обещание. Оби-Ван приобнял Энакина за плечи и слегка подтолкнул его, заставляя идти вперёд.<br/>Энакин хотел запротестовать. Хотел отстраниться от Оби-Вана, чтобы не задевать его раны. Но ему пришлось прислониться к Оби-Вану, чтобы с его помощью сделать несколько шагов вперёд. Оцепенение постепенно покидало ноги и руки, голова переставала болеть.<br/>— Ты знаешь, — сказал Энакин, найдя наконец в себе силы для разговора. Они с Оби-Ваном продолжали идти, но слишком медленно. — Там, внизу, может и не оказаться нужного нам зеркала.<br/>Оби-Ван не дрогнул, продолжая упрямо идти вперёд.<br/>— Оно там есть. Должно быть.<br/>Он обернулся и ускорил шаг. За их спинами эхом раздавался звук бластерных выстрелов.<br/>Оби-Ван толкнул Энакина на шаг вперёд, встал в знакомую стойку и поднял клинок, готовый отражать выстрелы.<br/>— Иди! — приказал он.<br/>Каждый отражённый выстрел попадал ровно в цель. Оби-Ван не промахивался даже в темноте. Энакин чувствовал смерть, солдаты погибали один за другим. Он вздрогнул. Рядом с ними было столько людей; Тьма подбиралась всё ближе.<br/>— Без тебя — никуда, — отрезал Энакин, и Оби-Ван бросил на него недовольный взгляд через плечо.<br/>— Если ты найдёшь…<br/>— Я тебя не оставлю, — сказал Энакин.<br/>Он отбросил одного из солдат к стене с такой силой, чтобы тот уже точно не поднялся снова. Выражение лица Оби-Вана изменилось, и он сделал шаг назад, всё ещё держа перед собой клинок. Они убегали и сражались; всё это в отчаянной спешке и путанице, отряды продолжали наступать, заставляя их продвигаться вглубь коридоров.<br/>Времени осматривать зал, в который они ворвались, не было. Ощутив боль в ноге и груди, Энакин лишь понадеялся, что это не очередной приступ. Не теперь, когда Палпатин подбирался всё ближе.<br/>Энакин должен был убить его тогда, во Дворце, должен был…<br/>Он едва не упал с первой ступени лестницы, ведущей во мрак. Оби-Ван успел поймать его, сжав пальцы вокруг руки. Не выпуская Энакина из захвата, Оби-Ван снова подтолкнул его вперёд. Они побежали вниз по бесчисленному количеству ступеней. Энакину казалось, будто путь ведёт прямиком к ядру планеты, хотя воздух вокруг них оставался таким же стылым.<br/>С каждым шагом он чувствовал, как преследование становилось всё ближе.<br/>Странно. Энакин всегда ассоциировал Тьму с гневом, жарой и яростью. Но в этих коридорах совсем не было тепла, лишь ужасающий холод повсюду.<br/>Наконец лестница кончилась, и они оказались в круглом просторном помещении.<br/>Помещение выглядело знакомым. Энакин вздохнул, посмотрев на чёрный камень в дальней стене, окружённый пьедесталами.<br/>— Это оно, — прошептал он.<br/>В нём поселилось ощущение, будто он находится где-то за пределами своего тела и одновременно внутри него.<br/>Хватка Оби-Вана на его руке усилилась. Он осмотрелся вокруг с нетерпеливым томлением, которое сразу же исчезло с его лица, стоило только вновь повернуть голову к лестнице. Оби-Ван покрутил меч в руке и сказал:<br/>— Вперёд. Сделай это. Я задержу их.<br/>Энакин медлил. Он знал, что к ним подбираются остальные.<br/>— Я должен помочь тебе хотя бы с…<br/>— Нет, — Оби-Ван опять повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он покачал головой, рвано выдохнув, весь покрытый кровью и свежими ранами. — Иди. Вернись в мир, которому принадлежишь. До того, как стало слишком поздно.<br/>Энакин сглотнул, подумав о том, что Оби-Ван говорил о его двойнике, о его желании безвозмездно служить Палпатину.<br/>— Палпатин близко. Я должен помочь тебе с…<br/>— Прошло слишком много времени с твоего последнего приступа! — отрезал Оби-Ван, смотря на него горящим взглядом. Он сделал шаг к Энакину и вытянул руку, чтобы толкнуть его в грудь. — Ты должен идти сейчас же! Прошу тебя.<br/>Он поднял взгляд, пылающий и яростный. Оби-Ван был настолько красив, что Энакин загляделся на мгновение. Ему стало больно. Никто в том мире не ждал его с таким нетерпеливым томлением.<br/>Энакин был многогранным человеком, но точно не вором, что крал у самого себя.<br/>Так что он вернётся. Беспрекословно. Он смирится с тем, что у него есть. С тем, что всегда было. Ему достаточно будет и дружбы с Оби-Ваном. Со временем воспоминания об этих поцелуях и объятиях исчезнут.<br/>Сглотнув, Энакин перевёл взгляд с Оби-Вана на камень и обратно. Он сделал шаг к Оби-Вану, и тот сказал:<br/>— Энакин, я… я никогда не умел прощаться.<br/>Желание сжалось в тугой узел в груди Энакина. Он подумал, что мог бы быть счастлив здесь, сражаясь на стороне повстанцев, показывая Оби-Вану Светлую сторону Силы, прикасаясь к нему, любя его, но…<br/>Но, возможно, вместо этого ему нужно попытаться стать счастливым в том месте, которому он принадлежит.<br/>— Тогда не прощайся, — выдохнул он. — Не прощайся.<br/>Оби-Ван кивнул, изогнув губы в улыбке.<br/>— Отлично. Я скажу только, что, если ты хочешь чего-то, Энакин Скайуокер, ты должен взять это.<br/>Он поднял взгляд. Глаза мерцали в полумраке.<br/>— Вселенная просто так не разбрасывается подарками.<br/>Энакин застыл. Сердце тяжело билось о рёбра. Может, это место изменило его. Он опустил ладонь на щеку Оби-Вана и наклонился, чтобы урвать последний поцелуй с его губ. Энакин подумал обо всём, чего хотел, и попытался запомнить это. Он отстранился и подошёл к окружённому пьедесталами камню, такому похожему на тот, что был в пещере.<br/>Он слышал, как в зал забежали солдаты, слышал выстрелы бластеров, гудение светового меча. Чужие жизни покидали этот зал одна за другой. Он задумался на мгновение, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимание на сражение за спиной и всматриваясь в камень. Поверхность задвигалась и замерцала, на ней появилось его отражение, которое… выглядело хуже, чем Энакин себя чувствовал.<br/>Он знал, что Палпатин в этот момент вошёл в зал. И беспомощно обернулся. Сжимая меч в руке, Оби-Ван стоял между ними, непреклонно и твёрдо, несмотря на свои многочисленные ранения.<br/>Энакин заставил себя поднять руку и прикоснуться к отражению.<br/>***<br/>Тень помедлил перед тем, как положить руку на один из пьедесталов. Он повернулся к Оби-Вану и сказал тихо:<br/>— Ты знаешь, я едва устоял перед желанием остаться здесь.<br/>Оби-Ван удивлённо взглянул на него, ощущая нарастающее в груди волнение. Он не хотел, чтобы Тень оставался в этом мире. Он хотел вернуть обратно своего Энакина.<br/>— Здесь всё такое светлое, — продолжил Тень, смотря на Оби-Вана открыто и беззастенчиво. — Иногда ты настолько яркий, что на тебя больно смотреть. Я чувствую, как ты согреваешь каждый выстуженный участок в моей душе.<br/>— Я… — покраснел Оби-Ван.<br/>Тень вздохнул.<br/>— Я не пытаюсь тебе польстить. Перспектива остаться здесь, с тобой… — он опять вздохнул и улыбнулся, обратив на него свой потемневший взор. — Чрезвычайно заманчива. Но я люблю своего Оби-Вана со всеми его недостатками. Они идеально дополняют мои. И у меня есть для него подарок. Вместе мы со всем справимся.<br/>Тень дотронулся, наконец, до одного из камней. Оби-Ван даже не успел ему ответить. Чёрный камень перед одним из пьедесталов задрожал и сдвинулся, но больше ничего не произошло. В стене не появилось никакого отражения. Оби-Ван подошёл к камню и снова отошёл, спросив:<br/>— Может, оно сломано?<br/>Тень покачал головой:<br/>— А может, они просто ещё не пришли сюда.<br/>Тень встал прямо перед камнем, нахмурившись, словно силой мысли пытаясь заставить его работать. Оби-Ван стал мерить шагами зал, пытаясь отпустить в Силу острое беспокойство, сдавившее грудь. Он думал о том, когда их настигнет следующий приступ Тени, о том, что…<br/>Тень внезапно напрягся, его поза изменилась. Оби-Ван взглянул на камень и увидел…<br/>Другого Энакина. <em>Своего</em> Энакина. Тот выглядел так, будто только что покинул поле боя. Оби-Ван сделал к нему неуверенный шаг, нетерпеливое томление пронзило его насквозь вместе с чувством облегчения.<br/>Тень притянул к себе Оби-Вана до того, как тот успел подойти к зеркалу. Его объятия были уже знакомыми и привычными. Тень поцеловал Оби-Вана неистово и голодно, и Оби-Ван…<br/>Оби-Ван поражённо выдохнул в губы Тени и положил руки на его плечи, распахнув глаза. Он видел, как по лицу Тени прошла краткая волна, похожая на воздух в жаркий день.<br/>Когда она исчезла, Энакин, недоумевая, резко и широко распахнул свои ясные глаза. Оби-Ван узнал бы его везде. Радость всколыхнулась в его груди.<br/>Оби-Ван хотел было отстраниться, но на лице Энакина вдруг проявилась уверенность, и он усилил хватку, не дав Оби-Вану уйти. Энакин воспользовался тем, что Оби-Ван был слишком удивлён происходящим, и продолжил целовать его с таким напором, что в животе Оби-Вана свернулся тугой узел.<br/>Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, Оби-Ван разлепил горящие губы и выдавил:<br/>— Энакин?<br/>Энакин уставился на него с широкой улыбкой.<br/>— Оби-Ван, — сказал тот, сжав его в крепких объятиях. — Ты здесь, ты пришёл.<br/>Оби-Ван в ответ смог только так же крепко обнять его; сердце быстро билось о рёбра от облегчения. Поцелуй они могут обсудить позже. Очевидно, Энакин был просто слишком рад тому, что вернулся в свой мир и…<br/>— Ты вернулся, — хрипло сказал Оби-Ван.<br/>Ладонью он скользнул выше, чтобы положить её на затылок Энакина и прижать его к себе ещё сильнее. Он не знал, сколько бы они ещё простояли так, просто обнимая друг друга, если бы земля под ногами не начала дрожать.<br/>Энакин резко отстранился и озадаченно начал осматривать помещение мерцающими в тусклом свете глазами.<br/>— Погоди, мы всё ещё…<br/>— В подземельях Храма, — сказал Оби-Ван, схватив Энакина за руку и потянув за собой к проходу, через который они с Тенью попали сюда. — Пошли, я объясню тебе всё, как только мы отсюда выберемся.<br/>Оставалось лишь надеяться, что это землетрясение не разрушит весь Храм.<br/>Времени на разговоры не было; они едва успевали дышать, пока бежали по коридорам, не разбирая дороги. Но Оби-Ван всё равно то и дело поглядывал в сторону, чтобы убедиться, что его Энакин рядом.<br/>Он знал эти глаза. Знал, как ощущается Энакин в Силе, знал его до мозга костей, и каждый его шаг приносил Оби-Вану облегчение. Ему многое предстояло рассказать (датачип всё ещё лежал в складках одежды), но всё это могло подождать, пока они не оставят рушащиеся туннели позади.<br/>Оби-Ван шёл впереди Энакина. Заметив, что пол под ними начал проваливаться в бездну, он развернулся, крепко схватив Энакина за плечи.<br/>Они ступили на более устойчивую поверхность. До верхних уровней Храма оставалось всего ничего — Оби-Ван начал узнавать эти коридоры. Он глубоко вдохнул витающие вокруг них клубы пыли, всё ещё держась за плечи Энакина, и сказал:<br/>— Надо же.<br/>Энакин внезапно и громко рассмеялся, посмотрев на Оби-Вана в тёплом золотом освещении зала.<br/>— Надо же? Это всё, что ты можешь сказать?<br/>Оби-Ван тоже рассмеялся. Шоковое состояние было хорошо ему знакомо после долгих лет войны. Все перенесённые боль и истощение наконец дали о себе знать. Он, не задумываясь, сильнее сжал руки на плечах Энакина, не желая больше снова отпускать его куда-либо.<br/>И Энакин, казалось, держался за него так же крепко.<br/>— Нет, — сказал Оби-Ван, слыша приближающиеся звуки шагов. Он понимал, что впереди их ждало многое, но на мгновение позволил себе порадоваться тому, что у него всё получилось и Энакин снова с ним. А всё остальное уж как-нибудь будет в порядке. — Я так рад, что ты вернулся. Я скучал по тебе.<br/>Энакин наклонился вперёд и прижался лбом ко лбу Оби-Вана. Вокруг них толпились люди, за их спинами разверзлась пропасть.<br/>— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Оби-Ван, — сказал Энакин.<br/>***<br/>Облегчение от того, что он снова вернулся домой, настигало Энакина постепенно. Всё это казалось ему нереальным. Его не покидало ощущение, что та погоня по разрушающимся коридорам в подземельях была на самом деле сном. Видеть других джедаев, вдыхать свежий воздух и ощущать спокойствие, ощущать Оби-Вана… Он жаждал этого долгие дни.<br/>Но времени переосмыслить всё это у Энакина не было. Мир без него, судя по всему, начал сходить с ума. Он краем уха слышал о том, что произошло, пока джедаи суетились в отчаянной попытке спасти Храм, который ещё не упал лишь благодаря всеобщим усилиям форсьюзеров, что находились внутри.<br/>Энакин старался помогать изо всех оставшихся сил, в то время как солдаты-клоны ходили вокруг, перебрасываясь словами о подпорках, скобах и…<br/>Энакина мало заботило, чем они занимались, но, видимо, военная инженерия была не такой уж и бесполезной: опорная конструкция Храма неожиданно прекратила рушиться, и им удалось остановить всё строение от погружения в бездну. Покончив с этим, джедаи решили, что остальные должны немедленно эвакуироваться, пока не будут приняты дополнительные меры по укреплению конструкции Храма.<br/>Оби-Ван оттащил Энакина в сторону, не дав ему дослушать то, что вскоре сюда прибудет делегация из Сената для помощи с эвакуацией. В Храме находилось много людей, так что на это потребуется потратить немало усилий. Энакин понимал, что они с Оби-Ваном тоже должны помогать остальным, но он был одновременно слишком уставшим и слишком взбудораженным, и потому без особой печали последовал за Оби-Ваном поодаль.<br/>— У меня… — начал Оби-Ван.<br/>И замолк, когда Энакин протянул к нему руку, чтобы пригладить короткие медные волосы, заново изучая облик Оби-Вана. Его глаза были голубыми и ясными. Яркими. Энакин скучал по его бороде. Что-то сжалось в его груди, и, хотя, возможно, он потерял свой шанс получить всё, чего желал, Энакин был слишком рад даже просто стоять рядом со своим Оби-Ваном.<br/>Энакин выбросил эти мысли из головы, сказав тихо:<br/>— Извини. Не хотел перебивать тебя. Я просто…<br/>— Знаю, — сказал Оби-Ван, улыбнувшись. — Я так… рад, что ты вернулся.<br/>Он тоже вытянул руку, но передумал и остановился, нахмурившись.<br/>— Энакин, я должен кое о чём тебе рассказать. О том, что произошло, пока тебя не было.<br/>Энакин напрягся, выпрямившись. В голове пронеслось множество мыслей о том, что могло произойти, о том, что мог сделать его двойник с Оби-Ваном…<br/>— Что случилось? — требовательно спросил он, временно позабыв о своей усталости.<br/>Оби-Ван скривился и отвёл взгляд в сторону.<br/>— Мы… мы кое-что выяснили. Про Палпатина. Я знаю, что ты…<br/>Энакин напрягся ещё сильнее. Перед глазами встала картина лежащего на полу и кричащего через кляп Оби-Вана, которая перекрыла собой все остальные его мысли. Он, не раздумывая, схватил Оби-Вана за руку, перебивая его:<br/>— Где он? Он ранил тебя?<br/>Оби-Ван показался ему на мгновение лишённым дара речи. Он моргнул и сказал:<br/>— Нет. Пока нет. Но у нас есть причины полагать, что он… Что он может быть…<br/>— Значит, здесь он тоже ситх, — оборвал его Энакин, избавляя Оби-Вана от нужды произносить эти слова, хотя, Оби-Ван, похоже, сам собирался избавить Энакина от этого.<br/>Другой мир окончательно подавил в Энакине желание защищать канцлера.<br/>Его двойник, может, и выбрал бы Палпатина вместо Оби-Вана, но сам он так поступать не станет.<br/>— Да, — удивлённо ответил Оби-Ван. — Судя по всему, так и есть. У меня имеются доказательства, — он вытащил датачип из своей одежды. — Мне нужно отдать это Совету, но вначале я хотел сообщить об этом тебе. Я знаю, что ты любишь его, но нам нужно решить эту проблему. Я не стану просить…<br/>— Идём, — сказал Энакин, усилив хватку вокруг его руки. Он осознал, что теперь никогда не захочет отпускать Оби-Вана. Его удачное возвращение до сих пор казалось сном. Энакин боялся проснуться и обнаружить, что он до сих пор находится в чужом мире. — Мы расскажем обо всём Совету и разберёмся с этим.<br/>— Энакин, — неуверенно проговорил Оби-Ван. Он явно не ожидал, что беседа примет такой оборот. — Ты не обязан… помогать мне с этим.<br/>Энакин взглянул на Оби-Вана. На обеспокоенное выражение его лица, на волнение в его глазах. Оби-Ван был готов встретиться с владыкой ситхов без Энакина, потому как верил, что Энакин не хотел этого.<br/>— Мы сделаем всё вместе, — сказал он, разворачиваясь и направляясь к другим джедаям.<br/>Делегация из Сената, должно быть, уже прибыла, так как Энакин слышал добродушный голос Палпатина. Его слова были наполнены беспокойством, обманчивым и ложным. Энакин совсем не чувствовал его присутствия в Силе. Двойник канцлера приказал бросить Оби-Вана на пол, приказал пытать его, связать его, угрожал ему…<br/>Направляясь к канцлеру, Энакин не мог мыслить ясно. Он понимал, что их двойники из того мира были не совсем ими. Что его двойник по крайней мере был темнее, чем он сам. Но в то же время различия оказались не такими уж сильными.<br/>И Палпатин угрожал Оби-Вану.<br/>Канцлер обернулся, словно почуяв приближение Энакина — Энакин никогда не задумывался об этом. Увидев его, Палпатин широко улыбнулся, его глаза засветились от радости.<br/>— Мальчик мой, я так рад, что ты в порядке. Вести о произошедшем в Храме…<br/>Энакин ударил его. Не раздумывая ни о чём, кроме того, что ему ещё в том мире следовало убить императора. Вдруг другой Оби-Ван сейчас мёртв? Вдруг его двойник ничего не может поделать? Энакин никогда не сумел бы простить себя за это.<br/>Удар пришёлся на челюсть Палпатина. Его голова резко дёрнулась в сторону, и Энакин, игнорируя чужие встревоженные крики, собрал его одежду в кулак, притянув канцлера к себе до того, как тот успел прийти себя. Магистр Винду подошёл к ним, когда Энакин завёл руку Палпатина за его спину, чтобы обезопасить себя, и спросил требовательно:<br/>— Скайуокер, что ты делаешь?<br/>— Он — владыка-ситх, — ответил Энакин, сжимая руку на запястье канцлера. — У Оби-Вана есть доказательства.<br/>Энакин их ещё не видел, но он доверял Оби-Вану. Во всём этом беспорядке и сумасшествии, со всем шумом в голове, возникшем из-за облегчения и дикой радости, он знал точно лишь одно: он может доверять Оби-Вану.<br/>— Не говори глупостей, — нахмурился Палпатин. — Энакин, тебя обманули, я просто…<br/>— Доказательства здесь, — сказал Оби-Ван, ступив к ним и показывая датачип. Он кивнул Энакину. — И, так как теперь канцлер у нас под стражей, мы можем изучить их вместе, — Оби-Ван замешкался, оглядевшись вокруг. — Возможно, на рассмотрении потребуется полный состав Сената, чтобы…<br/>Палпатин <em>зашипел</em> словно загнанное в угол животное, и нанёс Энакину быстрый и жестокий удар в Силе. Энакина отбросило назад, он упал на одно плечо и перекатился в сторону, чтобы снова подняться на ноги. Опустив руку к поясу, он с облегчением обнаружил на нём свой световой меч.<br/>Меч Палпатина был красным, таким же красным, как и в другом мире. Он скрестил клинки с Оби-Ваном, вступая с ним в бой. Не медля ни минуты, к ним присоединился магистр Винду, зайдя с другой стороны.<br/>Энакин направился вперёд. В этот момент он ощущал прилив неимоверной признательности Винду. Вокруг них было столько юнлингов, столько архивариусов, столько людей, не способных сражаться, которые просто пытались выбраться из Храма. Энакин заметил, как взгляд Палпатина упал на них, и почувствовал в воздухе запах озона.<br/>— Оби-Ван! — крикнул он.<br/>Оби-Ван уже бросился наперерез направленной в беззащитных людей молнии, поймав её своим клинком. Палпатин зарычал, на его лице проступило столько ярости, столько ненависти, но только на мгновение. Энакин уже приблизился к нему, идя параллельно Оби-Вану. Его клинок обрушился на Палпатина, прорезая путь сквозь кожу и кости и оставляя после себя запах обугленной, сожжённой плоти.<br/>Повисла тишина. Молния исчезла; воздух всё ещё пах озоном. Палпатин рухнул на землю, из его горла вырвался булькающий звук, а потом канцлер окончательно замолк. Вокруг толпились дети, смотря на них широко распахнутыми глазами. Магистры, рыцари и падаваны, спешившие им на помощь, резко остановились на местах.<br/>Энакин почувствовал головокружение. Наверное, это было вызвано истощением: Энакин чувствовал себя уставшим ещё до того, как начался бой. Он покачнулся, но рядом возник Оби-Ван, протянув руку, чтобы поддержать его. Оби-Ван обернулся к другим и сказал:<br/>— Продолжайте эвакуацию. Совет разберётся с этим.<br/>Мир снова пришёл в движение. Он наполнился шумами: крики, разговоры, тихие слова благодарности. Энакин моргнул, пытаясь переварить всё то, что только что случилось.<br/>— Энакин, — позвал Оби-Ван негромко, не отпуская его руки. — Ты в порядке?<br/>Он посмотрел на Оби-Вана, замечая усталость на его лице и беспокойство в его глазах. По крайней мере, подумал Энакин, теперь они могут не волноваться из-за прячущихся у них на виду владык ситхов.<br/>— Да, — сказал он, борясь с желанием упасть прямо на землю. Ему ещё многое предстояло сделать сегодня. — Я в порядке.<br/>***<br/>Оби-Ван не видел, как странный двойник человека, которого он любит, притронулся к тёмной поверхности зеркала. Когда в зал ступил император и коснулся Оби-Вана своим отражением в Силе, на это не осталось времени.<br/>Он усилил хватку на рукояти меча. Кто его убьёт? Император? Или вернувшийся из того мира Энакин? Оби-Ван лишь успел мрачно понадеяться, что другая его версия будет ценить то, что имеет.<br/>Хоть у кого-то из них всё должно закончиться хорошо, подумал он.<br/>И явно не у него.<br/>— В сторону, — прорычал император. Его мощный голос пробрался прямиком в разум Оби-Вана, но за долгие годы он научился тому, как противостоять такому напору Силы. Джинн, сам того не желая, обучил Оби-Вана этому, пытаясь подавить его волю своей.<br/>Оби-Ван ничего не ответил. Ему нужно было всего лишь выиграть время. Вскоре он почувствовал в голове мощный поток эмоций Энакина. С другим Энакином у него тоже была связь, возникшая, когда оборванные нити начали искать того, кто всегда был на другом конце линии. Но она блекла по сравнению с настоящей связью Оби-Вана и его Энакина, которая ожила вновь, впитывая всю боль, которую Оби-Ван испытывал последние несколько дней. Он больше не чувствовал себя разорванным на две части. По крайней мере, подумал Оби-Ван, когда император направился к нему, у него есть это.<br/>По крайней мере он погибнет, чувствуя себя целым.<br/>Оби-Ван обернулся к Энакину. Он хотел посмотреть на него, хотел видеть, как Энакин отстранится от зеркала. На поверхности камня уже появилась трещина. Оби-Ван тяжело дышал, усталость давила на его плечи.<br/>— Родной мой, — проговорил он и не смог сдержать улыбки, даже понимая, что это, вероятно, были его последние минуты.<br/>Энакин быстро преодолел расстояние между ними. Он положил ладони на плечи Оби-Вана, слегка задев его раны, и посмотрел на него с беспокойством и гневом.<br/>— Что случилось? — спросил он; ярость клокотала внутри него. Энакину не нравилось, когда Оби-Вану причиняли боль.<br/>Оби-Ван открыл рот, но не успел ничего ответить.<br/>— Энакин! — резко позвал его император.<br/>Оби-Ван поморщился, снова взглянув в сторону Палпатина. Выглядел тот неплохо для человека, который несколько часов назад получил выстрел из бластера. Ему всегда хорошо удавалось использовать Силу, чтобы излечить себя.<br/>— Рядом с тобой стоит предатель!<br/>Пол под их ногами затрясся. Неужели под землю уйдёт все строение? Оби-Ван понял, что не сильно бы огорчился этому. К Храму он не питал никаких нежных чувств. Все коридоры слишком напоминали ему о Джинне, о…<br/>О вещах, о которых ему не хотелось думать в последние мгновения жизни.<br/>Энакин нахмурился, крепче сжав плечи Оби-Вана, и выглядел он… собой. Вновь. Красные глаза светились яростью, гнев заострил черты лица. Грудь Оби-Вана сдавило резким облегчением. По крайней мере напоследок он увидел своего Энакина. По крайней мере он возвратил Энакина домой; и не важно, что последует за этим.<br/>Земля продолжала дрожать. Склонив голову набок, Энакин спросил:<br/>— Предатель? Где?<br/>— Кеноби! — прошипел император, направляясь к ним и не обращая внимания на падающие с потолка камни. — Он покушался на мою жизнь! Избавься от него сейчас же! — добавил он, и под конец его голос стал спокойным и приятным. — Ты же служишь мне, в конце концов.<br/>Энакин внимательно всмотрелся в Оби-Вана, а потом широко улыбнулся. На его лице появилось знакомое выражение. Другой Энакин улыбался иначе: сдержаннее и осторожнее.<br/>— Конечно, — сказал Энакин, сделав шаг по направлению к императору. Руки соскользнули с плеч Оби-Вана, забирая из его ладоней световой меч. — Сделаем это вместе?<br/>Палпатин обнажил зубы в жуткой и пугающей улыбке.<br/>— Да, — сказал он, сверкнув жёлтыми глазами. Он протянул руку к Энакину в приглашающем жесте. Оби-Ван приготовился, зная, что последует за этим. — Вперёд, мой дорогой мальчик, давай же…<br/>Звук обнажившегося светового меча застал Оби-Вана врасплох. Палпатина тоже, если судить по сорвавшемуся с его губ выдоху, по взгляду, который он медленно опустил на меч, пронзивший его грудь насквозь. Энакин двинул клинком вбок, чтобы вновь взмахнуть им. Оби-Ван недоуменно смотрел, как голова Палпатина падает с плеч и катится в сторону.<br/>— Энакин? — спросил он, практически не обращая внимания на летящие вниз камни и пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.<br/>Энакин поднял с земли голову Палпатина, выпрямился, и сказал, оскалившись что волк:<br/>— Идём, это место сейчас разрушится.<br/>Он протянул Оби-Вану руку, и тот не смог не взяться за неё. Пока они бежали по коридорам, в голове Оби-Вана вертелось множество разных мыслей, но времени задавать вопросы не было.<br/>Они успевали только молча прокладывать себе путь вперёд. Энакин крепко и уверенно сжимал руку Оби-Вана в своей, словно не желая больше его отпускать. Никогда.<br/>Они остановились в залах Храма. Оби-Ван чувствовал, как остальные джедаи изо всех сил пытаются удержать это место от обвала. Повсюду неподвижно стояли вооружённые солдаты-клоны. Судя по всему, они не получили никаких приказов.<br/>И теперь не получат. Оби-Ван вздрогнул. Император был мёртв, и Энакин держал его отрубленную голову. Это не осталось незамеченным. Остальные джедаи обернулись, чтобы взглянуть на него, в воздухе завихрилось множество разных эмоций.<br/>И Энакин сделал шаг вперёд. Бросил голову прямо на пол посреди зала. Черты его лица заострились, глаза вспыхнули ярким огнём.<br/>— Император умер, — проговорил он, заполняя голосом всё пространство вокруг них.<br/>Все теперь смотрели на Энакина, включая самого Оби-Вана. Он не мог отвести от него взгляда: Энакин был таким высоким, таким могущественным в Силе, его воля и мощь… Наверное, Оби-Вану давно следовало это предвидеть. Энакин ждал возможности самому занять трон. Он всегда ценил власть во всех её проявлениях.<br/>Энакин сделал ещё шаг вперёд. Остальные в зале, казалось, задержали дыхание. Затем он обернулся, встретился со взглядом с Оби-Ваном и вновь улыбнулся.<br/>— Да здравствует император! — сказал он громче и упал на одно колено, склонив голову.<br/>Его голос эхом отразился от стен.<br/>Оби-Ван уставился на него; сердце быстро забилось в груди. Воздух закружился над ними, когда джедаи стали вторить Энакину, один за другим повторяя эти слова.<br/>Никто не решился спорить. Не с Энакином, стоящим на одном колене перед Оби-Ваном.<br/>Они все знали, как силён он был, как…<br/>Оби-Ван вытянул руку. Его мысли превратились в бурлящий водоворот, которой он, как мог, старался утихомирить. Он многого ожидал сегодня. В первую очередь — своей смерти. Но кем он был бы, если бы не смог приспособиться к изменению планов? Энакин взял его за руку и, всё ещё улыбаясь, поднялся на ноги.<br/>Сердце Оби-Вана не прекращало бешено биться в грудной клетке, но он сумел сохранить беспристрастное выражение лица, даже думая о повстанцах, о всех своих осторожных планах, об Амидале и об Органе… об Энакине, стоящем рядом. Он приблизился к Оби-Вану и прошептал:<br/>— Я скучал по тебе, мой император.<br/>Дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику Оби-Вана. Перед ним раскрылось множество возможностей. Он с удовольствием вытянул руку и опустил её на затылок Энакина, приблизив его лицо к своему.<br/>— Никогда больше не оставляй меня, — выдохнул Оби-Ван перед тем, как Энакин поцеловал его, даруя ему всё, по чему он так скучал и чего он так жаждал последние несколько дней.<br/>***<br/>Слишком много забот навалилось на их плечи за раз. Совет в полном составе отправился на заседание Сената. Энакин не помнил практически ничего из того, что они говорили о Палпатине, предоставляя собранные доказательства, хотя всё это время стоял рядом с Оби-Ваном. Никто не возражал против его присутствия.<br/>Так что он продолжал молча стоять рядом с Оби-Ваном, вслушиваясь в негромкие разговоры со всех сторон зала. Продолжал стоять, когда чувства паники, замешательства и страха начали сковывать его грудную клетку. Продолжал стоять, когда Сенат пришёл к единому мнению и сенатор Органа был избран новым Верховным Канцлером.<br/>Они решили не оставаться до конца. Это было к лучшему. Энакин понимал, что Сенату предстояла долгая работа. Он смотрел на пустой сверкающий Храм, растущий в самом сердце Корусанта, пока они двигались сквозь транспортный поток. Вспоминал о строениях ситхов в подземельях, о Палпатине, обо всём, что узнал и повидал…<br/>Энакин молчал, слишком погружённый в свои мысли. Как и Оби-Ван, который заснул, устроив голову на его плече. Энакин слегка шевельнулся, пытаясь сесть поудобнее, и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что, когда откроет их, они уже будут в нужном месте. Он слишком устал беспокоиться ещё и из-за этого.<br/>Вскоре они оказались в шаттле, судя по всему, том самом, на котором Оби-Ван добрался до Корусанта. Прошедший день слишком вымотал их обоих, оставляя после себя лишь желание скорее провалиться в сон. Энакин без раздумий последовал за Оби-Ваном в его каюту, видимо, за пару дней привыкнув спать с ним в одной койке, да и Оби-Ван не стал жаловаться, когда они вдвоём упали на узкую кровать. Вместо этого он придвинулся ближе и улёгся на грудь Энакина.<br/>Энакин почувствовал злость на своего двойника, который заставил Оби-Вана привыкнуть к подобной близости между ними, но усталость скоро вымела это чувство.<br/>Проснушись следующим утром, он понял, что ночью его совсем не мучили кошмары. Выдохнув, Энакин потянулся, слушая, как шумит душ в освежителе. Он провёл ладонью по простыням, которые всё ещё хранили тепло Оби-Вана.<br/>Когда звук душа прекратился, Энакин потряс головой, сев на койке. Оби-Ван вышел из освежителя, надел тунику и сказал:<br/>— О, так ты проснулся.<br/>— Я проснулся.<br/>Энакин не отводил голодного взора от Оби-Вана, который теперь выглядел как настоящий Оби-Ван, со своими голубыми глазами, с бородой, с короткими волосами… Со всем тем, что делало его самим собой. Оби-Ван так же открыто смотрел на Энакина в ответ. Энакин сжал простыню в пальцах. Подумал обо всех вещах, которых так желал, и отвернулся.<br/>— И я грязный.<br/>— Воспользуйся освежителем, — ответил Оби-Ван. Эта простая незамысловатая беседа казалось нелепой. После всего, что произошло. Что до сих пор висело между ними. — Я сделаю нам завтрак.<br/>Энакин кивнул. Сотни невысказанных слов застряли в горле. Он зашёл в освежитель и принялся неистово тереть кожу, пытаясь смыть с себя… всё.<br/>Он почувствовал себя лучше, когда вышел из душа. На столе в главном зале шаттла его уже ждал завтрак. Оби-Ван сидел в кресле, держа в руках чашку чая, и смотрел в никуда с непонятным выражением на лице. Когда в зале появился Энакин, он перевёл на него взгляд и улыбнулся. Его улыбка была настолько красивой, что желание пробралось в голову Энакина и сдавило череп.<br/>Подавив его, он выдвинул другое кресло и опустился в него. Положил еду на тарелку. Налил чашку чая. Привычные рутинные действия успокоили его, каждое движение залечивало внутреннюю рану, о которой он до этого даже не подозревал. Энакин глубоко вздохнул, и быстро бьющееся сердце слегка сбавило ритм.<br/>— Так что ещё я пропустил? — он нашёл в себе силы заговорить, когда с едой было почти покончено.<br/>Оби-Ван коротко рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Энакин наблюдал за ним, пока Оби-Ван рассказывал о событиях, произошедших за последние дни. Иногда Энакин прерывал его, делясь тем, что произошло с ним самим. Вздохнув, Оби-Ван сел ближе и сказал:<br/>— Соболезную насчёт Палпатина. Я знаю, что он был дорог тебе.<br/>Энакин думал, что испытает… ужас. Или даже гнев. Канцлер был его другом долгие годы. Но, возможно, все эти чувства выгорели, не смогли выжить внутри него, когда он узнал о двойнике Палпатина в том мире, не смогли выжить, пока он наблюдал, как император пытал двойника Оби-Вана.<br/>— Всё в порядке.<br/>— Я думал, что ты будешь злиться, — Оби-Ван отвёл задумчивый взгляд в сторону, покрутив в руках чашку.<br/>— Наверное, я злился, — ответил Энакин. Интересно, как бы он отреагировал, скажи ему кто несколько дней назад, что Палпатин — ситх? Стал бы Энакин отрицать это, даже если бы ему предоставили доказательства? Теперь всё казалось другим. Его точка зрения изменилась после всего, с чем он столкнулся.<br/>— Но… — Энакин пожал плечами. — Но теперь я вижу мир более чётко. В том месте всё было совершенно иначе… — он сглотнул.<br/>Он узнал о своей извращённой версии, и знание это проникло в его грудь, сжавшись тисками вокруг сердца. Энакин не мог избавиться от ощущения, что что-то может пойти не так и он, если не будет осторожен, каким-то образом извратит свой мир, сделав его похожим на тот.<br/>— Но я понимаю, каким образом они дошли до этого. Как легко… как легко стать такими же, как они. И я не хочу этого, Оби-Ван. Я хочу всё исправить.<br/>— Мы всё исправим, — ответил Оби-Ван, переведя на него взгляд и снова отводя его в сторону. Что-то изменилось в его лице. — Нам нужно со всем разобраться.<br/>Он внезапно поднялся на ноги, собираясь направиться к выходу из зала. Энакин вздрогнул и опустил свою чашку, вспоминая обо всём, чему его научило то место.<br/>В первую очередь оно научило его…<br/>Выдохнув, Энакин сказал тихо, прежде чем Оби-Ван успел уйти:<br/>— Я скучал по тебе.<br/>Оби-Ван застыл. Ответил, не отрываясь от стола, голосом почти дрожащим:<br/>— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Энакин. Я… я так рад, что ты благополучно вернулся обратно.<br/>Энакин кивнул, на мгновение решив, что ничего больше не скажет. Ему просто нужно было удостовериться, что Оби-Ван всё ещё заботится о нём. Как раньше. Как всегда заботился. Энакин был уверен, что если продолжит сейчас разговор, то всё испортит.<br/>Но Вселенная так просто не разбрасывается подарками.<br/>Он поднял взгляд на Оби-Вана, который смотрел на него со странным выражением лица.<br/>— Я многое узнал в том мире, — сказал Энакин. — Как непостоянно всё вокруг. Как легко это всё погубить и разрушить. Но. Но, — он сглотнул. — Но там была не только тьма. Там была и любовь. Даже со всем… со всем этим. Наши двойники, они…<br/>Оби-Ван глубоко вдохнул. Сила, он знал, о чём собирается сказать Энакин. Знал ведь? <br/>— Другой я любил своего Оби-Вана полностью и безоговорочно.<br/>И другой Оби-Ван тоже любил его.<br/>— Энакин, — заговорил Оби-Ван, нахмурившись. Он начал поправлять стоящие на столе тарелки и чашки. Поднявшись на ноги, Энакин взял Оби-Вана за руку. Оби-Ван вздрогнул, и Энакин ощутил, как мурашки пробежали по всей его коже. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что он чувствовал, но…<br/>Оби-Ван не договорил, дав Энакину достаточно времени понять, что именно он понимал о чувствах другого Энакина. Но Энакин вернулся в свой мир, буквально держа в руках своего Оби-Вана. Обнимал его, срывая с губ поцелуй.<br/>Он целовал Оби-Вана <em>по-настоящему</em>. А его двойник…<br/>Оби-Ван отвернулся, продолжив напряжённо:<br/>— И я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я жду от тебя того же. Я знаю, что ты этого не чувствуешь. Я не хочу давить…<br/>— Посмотри на меня, Оби-Ван. Прошу, — тихо прервал его Энакин. Сердце сжалось в груди от вида Оби-Вана, который не мог найти подходящих слов.<br/>Оби-Ван поднял голову. Его глаза были ясно-голубыми, такими, какими их запомнил и полюбил Энакин. По которым он так скучал эти долгие дни. Он продолжил, подумав о том, чего желал, о подарках, о Вселенной:<br/>— Некоторые вещи и здесь остаются неизменными.<br/>С губ Оби-Вана сорвался негромкий, практически болезненный выдох. Энакин наклонился и поцеловал его. Оби-Ван замер под его прикосновениями, широко распахнув глаза. Энакин почувствовал резкий укол боли, осознав, что Оби-Ван не отвечает на поцелуй, и отстранился, переводя дыхание.<br/>Он сказал едва слышно, готовый смириться с тем, что потерял все шансы быть с Оби-Ваном:<br/>— Или нет. Если ты не…<br/>Оби-Ван внезапно приблизился. И Энакин понял, что был совсем не против того, что ему не дали договорить. Оби-Ван прикоснулся своими губами к его, и Сила. Сила, целовался он не так умело, не так напористо, как другой Оби-Ван, но это было…<br/>Это было тем, чего Энакин желал долгие годы. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Оби-Вана, удерживая его на месте. С бородой поцелуй ощущался по-другому, но Энакину это нравилось. Нравился контраст, нравилось, как Оби-Ван смял в кулаке его одежду и прижался к нему. Нравилось, как задрожали его ресницы, нравился звук, который Оби-Ван издал, когда Энакин обнял его одной рукой.<br/>Они оба качнулись в сторону и врезались в стол, задев одну из чашек. Всё вокруг стало неважно, кроме Оби-Вана. Чашка упала на пол, и Оби-Ван дёрнулся, чтобы взглянуть на неё и сказать что-то о беспорядке, который наделал Энакин, но Энакин практически не слышал его.<br/>Оби-Ван начал отстраняться, и Энакин спешно поймал его, пробормотав:<br/>— Оставь её, Оби-Ван, я потом уберу.<br/>Оби-Ван кивнул и посмотрел на него. Разбившаяся чашка немного поумерила их пыл, оставив Энакина болезненно возбуждённым. Его рука всё ещё лежала на шее Оби-Вана. Они стояли почти вплотную, и Энакин чувствовал тепло тела Оби-Вана, просто наслаждался этой близостью.<br/>— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он тихо. — Сомневаюсь, что где-то существует мир, в котором я тебя не люблю. Мир, в котором я бы смог не любить тебя. А ты любишь меня?<br/>Дыхание Оби-Вана сбилось на мгновение. Он пробежался изучающим взглядом по лицу Энакина и, видимо, нашёл там то, что пытался отыскать, судя по его судорожному «Да».<br/>Наверное, им стоило поговорить об этом. Обсудить всё тщательнее, но…<br/>Но желание, которое томилось в Энакине годами, стало для него всем за последние несколько дней. Он не мог и дальше подавлять его. Энакин беспомощно застонал, окончательно сокращая расстояние между ними, чтобы должным образом поцеловать Оби-Вана, чтобы поймать губами его выдох и крепко сжать плечи пальцами.<br/>Он потерял столько времени. Сражаясь на войне. Бродя по чужому миру. Просто живя. Энакин устал постоянно откладывать всё на потом и обо всём жалеть. Им овладел голод. Он сделал шаг назад, потянув за собой Оби-Вана, думая о всё ещё не заправленной койке, о раскинувшемся на простынях Оби-Ване. Руки Энакина спешно стянули с Оби-Вана верхнюю тунику и уронили её на пол.<br/>Они оставили за собой шлейф из одежды. Энакин надеялся, что они закрыли корабль изнутри, но это его не слишком беспокоило. Кожа Оби-Вана была такой знакомой; он изучил каждый её сантиметр ещё до того, как всё началось. Теперь всё казалось правильным: на шее не было клейма, плечи не уродовали шрамы от молний Силы, а на горле и бёдрах не было отметок.<br/>Пока. Пока не было.<br/>Энакин нетерпеливо оглядел Оби-Вана с ног до головы и схватил его за бёдра. Пальцы идеально легли на них, словно повторяя узоры, оставленные его двойником на коже Оби-Вана в том мире. Он подался вперёд, чувствуя прикосновения Оби-Вана к его обнажённому телу, с радостью откликаясь на них и…<br/>И Энакин готов был целовать его часами, может, даже днями напролёт. Познавать его через прикосновения, отслеживать губами и пальцами линию его горла, очертания ключиц, целовать каждую веснушку от плеч до ладоней.<br/>Оби-Ван зарылся рукой в волосы Энакина, чтобы притянуть его к своему лицу для поцелуя. Смотрел он на Энакина с такой нежностью, улыбался так мягко, что что-то внутри Энакина сломалось. Он сделал последний шаг, и они рухнули на койку. Энакин подмял Оби-Вана под себя. Его кожа была тёплой и покрытой румянцем везде, куда бы ни упал взгляд Энакина.<br/>Оби-Ван застыл под ним, лишь двинулся слегка, чтобы смущённо прошептать прямо в губы:<br/>— Я не знаю, как… Энакин, я никогда…<br/>И Энакин поцеловал его. Одна мысль о том, что Оби-Ван <em>никогда</em> заставила его застонать. Очевидно, что двойник Энакина не заходил так далеко, очевидно… Очевидно, Энакин будет первым. И, как он надеялся, единственным.<br/>— Я знаю, как. Не беспокойся.<br/>Оби-Ван кивнул, смотря на него с полным доверием. Это было тем, чего Энакину так не хватало в том мире. Только сейчас он осознал, как сильно нуждался в доверии Оби-Вана. Ради этого он был готов на всё. Энакин заставил себя сбавить темп, неторопливо поцеловать Оби-Вана, успокаивая его прикосновениями, пока Оби-Ван под ним окончательно не расслабился. Его кожа вспыхнула красным, а с губ слетел надломленный стон, стоило Энакину наконец прикоснуться к его члену.<br/>Уже почти на грани Оби-Ван зарылся лицом в плечо Энакина и выдохнул его имя. Из горла Оби-Вана вырвался стон, когда его накрыл оргазм, и Энакин обнял его, ведя рукой вверх и вниз по спине, чувствуя себя полупьяным и ошеломлённым.<br/>Вселенная воистину не разбрасывалась подарками. Но, подумал Энакин, помогая Оби-Вану улечься на скомканных простынях, от редких предложенных даров не нужно отказываться. Он утянул тяжело дышащего Оби-Вана в очередной поцелуй. Будущее изменилось. Энакин получил то, чего хотел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Альтернативная концовка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Из отдельного <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715273/chapters/60034225">сборника драбблов</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В конце концов Палпатину удалось догнать Энакина и Оби-Вана до того, как они отыскали зал с чёрным зеркалом. В конце концов Энакин решил не совершать одну и ту же ошибку во второй раз. В конце концов он склонился над телом мёртвого императора, тяжело дыша и едва держась на ногах. Оби-Ван встал рядом с ним, поражённо смотря вниз широко распахнутыми глазами.<br/>— Ты убил его, — сказал Оби-Ван так, словно поверить в это не мог.<br/>И Энакин ощутил странное чувство. Ему стало хорошо. Приятно. Палпатин молил о пощаде, но Энакин не слушал его, вспоминая об искалеченном молниями теле Оби-Вана. Он опустил взгляд к световому мечу, который сжимал в руке, и неспешно прицепил его к поясу.<br/>— Убил, — сказал Энакин.<br/>Оби-Ван поднял на него взгляд. Открытый, ошарашенный, <em>благодарный</em>. Энакин всё ещё плохо понимал, что происходит. Сердце продолжало бешено биться в груди, и он без лишних раздумий положил ладонь на щёку Оби-Вана, притягивая его ближе, чтобы поцеловать.<br/>— Ради тебя, — прошептал Энакин в его губы, и Оби-Ван крепко прижался к нему.<br/>Спустя некоторое время они решили продолжить поиски, но в итоге… В итоге они ничего не нашли.<br/>***<br/>Оби-Ван бегал по подземельям Храма часами. Так долго, что даже Тень начал отговаривать его от этой затеи, предлагая вернуться наверх, чтобы поесть и отдохнуть. Их обнаружила делегация из Сената, которую возглавлял Палпатин, и всё, что произошло дальше, казалось сном.<br/>Закончилось всё тем, что мёртвый Палпатин лежал на земле, а Тень с мрачной улыбкой любовался своей работой. Он перевёл на Оби-Вана пронзительный взгляд. И Оби-Вану… следовало бы возмутиться, но он слишком устал. Ему было слишком больно. И в любом случае на плечах Палпатина лежала ответственность за миллионы, возможно, даже миллиарды смертей.<br/>На срочном слушании Сената он сказал то же самое. Прошли дни, прежде чем им вновь удалось вернуться в Храм и возобновить поиски в подземельях.<br/>***<br/>Первым порывом Энакина после того, как он убил Палпатина, было примкнуть к повстанцам. Оби-Ван вздохнул, услышав это предложение, и сказал, что в таком случае им не удастся продолжить поиски на нижних уровнях Храма.<br/>И тогда они остались на Корусанте. Энакина не покидали беспокойные мысли о том, как сделать этот мир лучше. Он предложил Оби-Вану стать императором. Лучше уж он займёт трон в этом ужасном гиблом месте, чем кто-то другой.<br/>Кроме того, думал Энакин устало, если Оби-Ван будет главным, им станет легче продолжать обыск под Храмом. И, когда Энакин вернётся домой, его двойник не сможет навредить Оби-Вану за то, что тот убил Палпатина.<br/>В конце концов, император всегда находился под защитой.<br/>***<br/>Энакин наблюдал за собранием, которое предвещало окончание войны, со скучающим выражением лица. Оби-Ван не мог винить его за это. Всё-таки, это не его мир. Он не сражался на их войне долгие годы.<br/>Оби-Ван подыграл, когда остальные начали звать Тень генералом Скайуокером. Тень не отходил от Оби-Вана, хмурился время от времени на людей, которые с ним разговаривали. Когда они зашли в покои Оби-Вана, Гривус начал финальную атаку на Корусант.<br/>В этом бою Тень потерял ногу, защищая Оби-Вана от взрыва. Война по-настоящему закончилась для Оби-Вана в тот момент, когда он смотрел на куски металла и живой плоти, которые когда-то были Гривусом.<br/>Он оставил всё это позади, поднял Тень на руки и без лишних раздумий понёс его к целителям.<br/>***<br/>В подземельях Храма не оказалось никакого чёрного зеркала. Энакину пришлось смириться с этим. Отряды, направленные туда императором, ничего не обнаружили. Обнаруживать было нечего.<br/>Энакин сам исследовал нижние уровни, уверенный, что при тщательном осмотре точно найдёт то, что ищет. Какую-нибудь потайную комнату. Какой-нибудь скрытый путь. Хоть <em>что-нибудь</em>.<br/>Он прекратил свои отчаянные поиски, когда по возвращению вечером во дворец его настигло плохое предчувствие. Он ощутил укол в позвоночник, услышав тихие болезненные стоны и звуки ударов.<br/>Энакин не знал, кто были те люди в покоях Оби-Вана. Его волновало только то, что они прижимали его к полу, приставив ко лбу дуло бластера. Кем бы они ни были, они явно не ожидали увидеть Энакина.<br/>Покончив с ними, Энакин деактивировал световой меч, продолжая тяжело дышать и стоять среди мёртвых тел. Он отвернулся и сел рядом с Оби-Ваном.<br/>— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, положив ладони на плечи и грудь Оби-Вана, осматривая его раны. — Всё в порядке, всё позади.<br/>Оби-Ван обвил рукой шею Энакина, заставив склониться к себе, и поцеловал его. Они не были так близки с того момента, как умер Палпатин.<br/>Энакин сдался. Его охватила тысяча желаний. Он практически ни о чём не думал, когда поднимал Оби-Вана на руки, когда выходил из комнаты и отдавал приказы убрать беспорядок в помещении солдатам, которые появились только сейчас.<br/>Он отнёс Оби-Вана в нетронутую комнату. Они разговаривали, но мало. Отчаянно сокращали расстояние, цеплялись друг за друга, не размыкали объятий.<br/>— Прости меня, — сказал Энакин. — Я должен был быть там, с тобой.<br/>Оби-Ван откинул волосы с лица, покачав головой.<br/>— Я всё понимаю. Ты хочешь вернуться обратно…<br/>— Я хочу остаться здесь, — перебил Энакин, спрятав лицо в плече Оби-Вана. Ему стало стыдно. Лёжа на теле Оби-Вана, трогая его обнажённую кожу, он выдохнул: — Я не хочу возвращаться туда, где нет тебя.<br/>Оби-Ван зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Энакин почувствовал, как на мгновение сбилось его дыхание.<br/>А потом Оби-Ван кивнул и сказал:<br/>— Тогда останься.<br/>***<br/>— Мне жаль, — сказал Оби-Ван одним утром спустя несколько недель безрезультатных поисков пути домой.<br/>Проснувшийся раньше Тень сидел напротив него и возился с механическим протезом ноги. Он поднял на него хмурый взгляд, спросив:<br/>— Из-за чего тебе жаль?<br/>Оби-Ван вздохнул, сев на койке. Кошмары Тени были особенно ужасными этой ночью. Никому из них не удалось толком выспаться. Оби-Ван потёр лицо ладонями и сказал:<br/>— Что у меня не получается вернуть тебя обратно домой. К твоему Оби-Вану.<br/>Тень замешкался на мгновение, выражение его лица стало отстранённым. Он отложил в сторону инструменты и поднялся на ноги.<br/>— Я скучаю по нему. Каждый день.<br/>Оби-Ван отвернулся. Он тоже скучал по своему Энакину, хоть и понимал, что это иное. Они много кем приходились друг другу, но не были возлюбленными. Оби-Ван потерял друга, своего лучшего друга, но…<br/>— Я знаю.<br/>— Но по тебе я бы тоже скучал, — продолжил Тень. Он вытянул руку, подняв голову Оби-Вана за подбородок. — Если бы я вернулся, я бы скучал по тебе.<br/>Оби-Ван моргнул, его сердце сжалось в груди. Он тоже привык к Тени. Привык открывать ему Силу с новой стороны, привык помогать с кошмарами, привык даже… к его любви, которую с каждым разом становилось всё труднее игнорировать.<br/>Оби-Ван сглотнул и отвёл взгляд в сторону.<br/>— Я знаю, что это другое… — начал он.<br/>— Нет, — прервал его Тень. Он наклонился ещё ближе, положив другую руку на койку. — Совсем нет. Правда. Я люблю тебя так же сильно, как люблю его.<br/>И Оби-Ван задрожал, потому что… потому что думал, что он был лишь удобной заменой, единственным оставшимся вариантом. И…<br/>— Тихо, — прошептал Тень прямо в его губы. — Позволь мне показать тебе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>